


You've Got Mail

by springbean



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Developing Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 97,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbean/pseuds/springbean
Summary: My inspiration came from the movie of the same name,a cyber love story.电子情书AU，大书店老板Reesex小书店老板Finch的斗嘴日常和缓慢网恋的故事。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

中央公园的鹅掌楸仿佛一夜之间就被风染上了秋天的颜色。清晨的阳光穿过树枝，把叶片照成了一种通透的澄黄，树干上的光斑像是鸟类的脚印。  
这是纽约一个再普通不过的早上。

Harold Finch路过贝塞斯达露台的时候，喷泉刚刚开起来，巨大的水天使雕像在负氧离子的包围下显得静谧又温柔。他一手拿着长柄伞，腋下夹着报纸，一边背着电脑包，沿着中心湖往北走去。步道两侧的榆木和枫树随风摇动，发出书页翻动的声音，厚实干燥的落叶铺了满地，让他的走路姿势看起来也跛得不那么明显了。

身旁跑过一个戴着耳机的年轻姑娘，金发在阳光中充满活力的晃动着，像只雀跃的小鸟。  
Finch想起自己也有晨跑的习惯，在他的腿还没受伤之前。那时候他还在一家大企业的技术部工作，一个知名的电子科技公司，需要穿着笔挺的定制西装，喝着加了过多奶精的速溶咖啡，在几十层高的玻璃大厦里做一颗永动的齿轮，就像这时代的每个精英阶层一样。

公园剧院前的露天广场有几个乐手在练习，两把吉他，一把小提琴，还有一只长笛，并非标准的乐队配置，合在一起却意外的动听。Finch停了下来，坐在旁边的长椅上，时间还早，足够他听完这只曲子。  
他翻着报纸，一则有关独立书店生存现状的文章占据了半个版面。Finch看着那个署名Root的作者语气强烈的措辞和拯救城市文化的呼声，不禁扯了扯嘴角。

绕出公园，Finch一路拐到街角的咖啡店，按照惯例要了煎茶，打包了两份三明治，想了想又加了一盒甜甜圈，便站在一旁等着他的茶。此时咖啡店里的人已经多了起来，靠窗的一排座位上学生和上班族们正快速解决着早餐，店里溢满咖啡豆和全麦面包的味道。  
“先生，您的煎绿茶。”店员把纸杯放在台子上，“那位先生，您的也好了。”  
“谢谢。”Finch对着店员笑笑，把杯子套上纸圈，转过来的时候险些撞上身后黑色西装的高大男人，那人没有挪步，只是伸长手臂就够到了自己的饮品。Finch侧过身说了句sorry，径直离开了咖啡店。

下一个街区两边的店铺多数还没开，这里本来也不是一条商业街，店主大多住在楼上的公寓，何时营业全看心情。只有Tillman姐妹的花店早早亮起了灯，她们在门口摆上了绿植盆栽，花筒里插着大把的百合和黄玫瑰，月见草的果荚已经缓缓裂开。  
不远处几个穿着蓝色工装服的人正对着一家店指挥着，电动切锯的轰鸣声在空旷的街道上格外刺耳。Finch走过去，看到两个人抬着木板往里走，还有人拿着牵引块在标记门口落地窗的位置，电钉枪正奋力地往墙上打洞，尘土和金属粉末在空中飞舞。  
真像场灾难。Finch想。

他走到路对面一家青绿色门窗的店前，门面基本谈不上装潢，看起来简单得甚至有点惨淡，玻璃上贴着几个单词，文学，科技，艺术，历史。下面还有一行小字：收集兑换初版书和珍本书。门框上方一排铜制的字母显示这里是时间余量书店(Time Margin Bookstore)，名字有部分被磨掉了漆，如果远望或许只能看见TM两个字。Finch推门进去，头顶叮铃铃的声音让他诧异的扭过头，尽管这对他来说并不怎么容易。  
“嘿，眼镜儿，你终于来了！”窝在单人沙发里的男人仰着头冲Finch打招呼，一头深棕色的自来卷配上红润的圆脸颇有喜剧效果，“Shaw已经快饿死了！”  
“Fusco先生，可以解释下门上为什么会出现那个东西吗？”Finch把早餐放在收银台上，忍不住又去看挂在门框上的铃铛，“我们这里不是宠物店。”  
“为了在打盹的时候提醒他有人进来，免得这儿被抬走了都不知道。”一个娇小的黑发女人从书架后钻了出来，“事实上你显然没去过宠物店，Harold，那地方根本不需要这玩意儿，狗叫声就足以了。…等等，今天有福利？”看到装着甜甜圈的粉色盒子，她的语调难得上扬了起来。  
“是的，算是为了…迎接10月的第一天。”Finch解释道。“Shaw小姐，你拿的是Fusco先生的三明治，你的是那个标着双倍芥末加蛋黄酱的。”  
“什么，今天已经1号了？！”Fusco突然哀嚎着从沙发上弹起来，“我忘了帮儿子写论文！”  
Shaw不屑地翻了个白眼，把培根和生菜嚼得清脆作响，“就你那点水平连抄书都能抄串行，Lee的论文哪次不是Finch帮忙改的。”  
“真的吗，太感谢了眼镜儿！”Fusco用力拍了拍Finch，自动忽略了Shaw对于他一惊一乍影响到自己用餐的不满。  
Finch扯动嘴角给了对方一个微笑，“其实论文大部分都是他自己写的，我只是指导了一下而已，而且利用计算机模型观测太阳系暗彗星存在的选题也很好，如果Lee喜欢天文的话，我建议…”  
哐当！街道对面的一声巨响打断了Finch，三个人齐齐向窗外望去。

随着一团暴土慢慢散开，一块木质招牌正仰面躺在地上，那上面写的是Andy's Antique Shop。  
“一大早就开始了。”Fusco说，“Andy家上礼拜搬到加州去了，听说这是个大型连锁书店，就那个里斯集团。不过他们家不是卖花生酱的吗，怎么来抢书店的生意了。”  
“而且还开在我们对面，故意找茬是吧。”Shaw叼着甜甜圈，在收银台下面摸索了一会儿，掏出把枪，“我去让他们安静点。”  
“Shaw小姐！”Finch瞪大眼睛，“我就不问你为什么要在书店里藏武器了，现在已经过了扰民时间，即便我们投诉也不会被受理的。”  
Fusco把Shaw手里的枪拿下来，给她换上一个甜甜圈，“靠打折和赠品抢客户，他们已经收购了十几家独立书店了，眼镜儿你一定要坚持住啊！我还指望着你给我发养老金呢。”  
“我们的定位不同，没有可比性。”Finch不再关心外面的情况，他坐在供顾客阅读的小圆桌前打开电脑，喝了口煎绿茶，两秒钟之后对自己的味觉产生了怀疑。  
但这分明是杯咖啡。他仔细回忆了下到底哪个环节出了差错，边皱着眉头把纸套摘下来，看到杯子上用墨水笔写着TRIPLE ESPRESSO，还是三倍浓缩的？他默默感叹了下点了这杯咖啡的人猛烈的口味。

打开电子邮箱，Finch选中一个叫kittyinsuit的联系人，开始写道：  
_「今天出了点小意外。」_  
他抬起头，越过笔记本看了看已经戴上眼镜看报纸的Fusco和吃饱后靠在书堆上仰成钝角的Shaw，脸上浮现出小小的笑容。这时候太阳正逐渐升高，阳光穿透窗户洒上了整排书架。  
_「不过中国人有句话叫做既来之则安之，我想偶尔感受一下意外也未尝不可。祝愉快。ENIAC」_  
他小口啜饮着那杯苦到回甘的咖啡，敲下最后一个字母，然后点了发送键。


	2. Chapter 2

John Reese觉得自己今天非常不顺。  
先是大清早被助理Zoe的电话吵醒，莫名其妙挨了顿骂——如果忘了给办公室的植物浇水这个理由还不够莫名的话——然后又在他这位迷人助理的强迫下复述了一遍“这不是一般的植物这是在好莱坞电影纪念品拍卖会上拍的《杀手莱昂》里的那盆万年青。”同时在心里第无数次默念你最喜欢的演员抱过的盆栽为什么要放在我的桌子上。  
出门后Reese买了份报纸，看到一则关于内华达一个花生过敏的男人跟女友接吻后抢救无效而死的新闻，那个女孩委屈地说，我就是吃了两勺里斯花生酱而已。  
他也没来得及吃早餐，因为财务主管Tao报告了上个月书店的运作成本已经超过预算21%，Tao催促他最好现在就去监督新店的施工进度，如果这周还不能营业的话，他就要向董事会的老头们好好解释下了。

非常不顺。  
不顺到当Reese喝下手里那杯热饮时，一口水直接呛进了气管。  
这杯又苦又涩的到底是什么鬼东西？  
Reese掀开杯盖，看着里面淡绿色的清澈液体和贴在杯底无辜的茶包，他只是想喝个咖啡来拯救一下这个糟糕的早上，谁又会点这种古怪的饮料？

叮。  
这声短促的提示音就像开启了某种开关，一扫Reese的不快。他连忙掏出手机，果然是那个人的邮件。看着短短的两行字，Reese的脸上隐约露出了笑意。  
偶尔感受一下意外吗，Reese挑挑眉，又喝了几口刚刚被他嫌弃的东西——似乎也没那么难喝。  
他站在原地，给对方回了信，往新店所在的街区走去，连步伐也轻快了起来。

_「早上好。不知道你说的意外是什么事呢？希望没有影响到你。巧合的是，我今天也出了点小状况，不过谢谢你的建议，我发现事情也没那么糟糕。总感觉你对文学很有研究，是职业的关系吗？期待你的回信并祝你也有愉快的一天。kittyinsuit」_  
最后一句话是Shaw念出来的，她一只手搭在Finch的肩膀上，压低身子盯着屏幕上的小字，吓得Finch直接合上了笔记本盖。  
“Shaw小姐！偷看别人的信是不礼貌的行为！”Finch扭过头责备地看着对方，虽然眼神并没有什么杀伤力。  
Shaw无所谓的耸耸肩，“可我得帮你把把关。说真的，Harold，穿西装的猫？你确定这人不是个喜欢画眼线穿粉裤子的老年异装癖或是拿着茶叶沫算命的神棍少女吗。”  
“快停下你那驰骋在外太空的想象力了行吗。”Fusco走过来，一脸深谙内幕的表情，“眼镜儿跟他是在friendczar四十岁以上讨论组认识的，后来两个人就互相留了邮箱开始通信了。”  
“是吗？”Shaw有些惊讶，她抱着胳膊审视Finch，努力想从对方脸上搜寻出点什么，“没想到你居然会上网聊天，Harold.”  
Finch两手搭在圆桌边，抬头看着他们，感觉就像在听家长训话的小学生。“我只是想上网咨询一下室内装修的问题，就进了讨论组，而那位先生出于友善回复了我。”  
“你们进展到哪步了？见面了吗？接吻了吗？他…”Shaw停顿了一下，似乎努力寻找着措辞，“有没有出于友善的提出让你们某个地方来个亲密结合？”  
Shaw为自己挑选了一个不那么直接的说法满意的点点头，却没看到Fusco在身后捂住了脸。  
Finch怔了怔，耳朵瞬间涨红，“你都在想些什么，Shaw小姐！我们并没有见过面，而且我也不会去见网络上认识的人的。”  
“Harold，你对自己太严格了，不过比起这种不靠谱的网友，你还不如把目光投向现实中的人。”  
正说着，门上的铃铛响了，Shaw扭过头，一个穿着黑西装的男人走进来的同时脑袋直接撞上了铃铛，书店里再次发出一串清脆的声响。

Reese在跟铃铛接触的瞬间还在思考今天的意外是不是太多了点，他揉着额头，突然听到一个清透的颤音，“先生，你没事吧？”  
他放下手，垂眼看着对方，整洁得无可挑剔的着装，蓝得过分的眼睛里带着些许担忧，对方见他没反应，甚至还用手在他眼前晃了晃。  
“你是老板？”Reese问。  
“啊，是的。”Finch的手尴尬的停在半空，他舔了舔嘴，带上探究的神色，似乎在判断这个大个子的智力有没有受到损伤，“请问刚才…”  
“我没事。”Reese抚了抚额角翘起的头发，咳嗽了两声——拜托别再像看白痴一样看他了。  
“好的。”Finch温和地笑笑，“那请随意，有需要可以叫我。”

Reese慢悠悠地踱到里面，不算大的空间随处可见浓厚的文艺气息，原木色系的书架和椅子，书籍全部按照杜威分类法绕着墙排了一整圈，二楼围廊上一层层隔板的书直通房顶，加上中间矮桌上摆着的，以及地上堆放着的，这里的藏书量显然不是个小数目。  
走廊扶手上缠绕着几枝藤蔓，顺着梯子垂下来，搭在靠墙的小圆桌上，几盏羊皮纸灯悬在上方，暖融融的光线投在一排排书页上。角落里放了一张霜绿色的单人沙发和两把藤椅，后面墙上挂了几幅黑白插画。本来今天Reese是要去新店查看施工情况的，没想到在街对面还有这样一家书店，外表平平，内部却有着独特的情怀。

店里很安静，Reese抬眼看了看靠在前台看书的店主，灯光打在他的栗色头发上，显得毛茸茸的，比一般人略白的脸色此时带着暖意。Reese发现收银台后面的墙做成了半棵榕树的样子，枝桠延伸出来，叶子在头顶轻轻摇晃。他往前台走去，随手在路过的书架上抽下来几本。

Finch看了看对方挑的书，“你确定吗，先生？”  
“对，有问题吗？”Reese还在心不在焉地四处看着。  
“没问题，只是确认一下。”Finch把书装好，对着对方真诚地笑笑，“感谢您的光临。”  
“我肯定会再光临的。”Reese夹着书离开了，开门的时候特意躲过了那串倒霉的铃铛。  
“眼镜儿，那个帅哥买了什么？”Fusco凑上来看打印出的小条，然后念道：“通用选择指数的遗传学应用，恶棍列传，宇宙发展概率，小妇人，还有刑法…这特么是什么诡异的品味？！”


	3. Chapter 3

_「感谢问候。先回答你的问题，对于文学我并没有进行过系统的研究，纯粹出于个人爱好，不过也算和我从事的职业有些关系吧。  
现在的工作对我来说跟以前有很大不同，可以说因为现在的工作，我跟这个城市的交流有了不同的频率，一种更为松弛的，有色彩的频率。今天早上我坐下来欣赏着纽约的秋天，我听到了落叶的声音，雀鸟鸣叫的声音，泉水一样的琴声，伴着时钟的转动，我好像坐在一个音乐盒里，拧几下发条就会听到美妙的旋律。有趣的是，当你走路的时候，周围的景物是静止的，而当你坐下的时候，万物却流动起来。大多数时候，我们只是关上了自己的耳朵，好在世界总有足够的耐心，等着我们停下来，道一声晚安。ENIAC」_

Reese坐在床边，来回读了两遍，心像被羽毛扫过一样，痒痒的抓不到方向。他的马里努阿犬趴在脚边睡得正香，耳朵时不时抖动两下。他把笔记本举到与自己视线平行，又读了一遍，然后抱着电脑写了起来。  
 _「得知你跟我住在同一个城市真是件让人激动的事。」_  
他想了想，把「激动」这个词删掉，改成了「开心」，继续写道：  
 _「我是说，我们在同一个时间进了同一个讨论组认识了对方，我们又都生活在纽约，这样的概率能有多少呢？感觉到你很享受现在的工作，这也是件很难得的事，你是老师吗，还是作家？为了你笔下诗一样的秋天，我想我要重新捡起晨跑的习惯了。kittyinsuit」_

Reese发出邮件，去厨房给自己倒了杯波本，这个时间对方应该已经睡了，Reese慢慢品着，想象着网络另一端的该是个多么敏感和多情的人。琥珀色的液体顺着食道流进胃里，升腾起一团香草烘烤后的甜香。

等他回来的时候发现电脑居然显示收到了新邮件，他连忙把杯子放下，点开了回信。  
 _「做个粗略的计算，friendczar的注册用户有377万，活跃用户数量日均在100万左右，其中四十岁以上用户约占20%，选择在那天晚上十点钟待在讨论组的人仅为0.1%，我咨询了一个关于室内装修的问题，大约有40个人参与讨论，乐观估计这里面住在纽约的人应该在6到8个，而会回复我的人不到一半，所以我们能够认识的概率低于0.00000106。也就是说，这确实是一个小概率事件。  
我们说好了不谈个人隐私的，一定要说的话，我的工作可以看到各种各样的人，这对我而言是个很好的体验。总之我不是老师，也不是作家。另外你每天都睡得这么晚，第二天真的还可以晨跑吗？ENIAC」_

那段一本正经的概率分析让Reese看得翘起了嘴，他看到发送时间是1点06分，已经是15分钟之前了。除了第一次在讨论组，他们的来往都是通过邮件，还没有真正意义的实时交流过。他一字一字敲打键盘，隐隐有些郁闷。  
 _「很遗憾没有及时回复。本来以为你是个挺感性的人，没想到还有这么理性的一面，不过这才让你的情怀显得刚刚好。你不愿意说的我们就不说，没关系，我知道你注重隐私的人，反正你已经帮我排除掉两个答案了不是吗^^ kittyinsuit」_

Reese端着笔记本回到床上，惊动了趴在一边的大狗，它跳上床，用头垫着Reese的肚子，舒服的咕噜了一声。  
“Bear，往边上点儿。”Reese用笔记本拱了拱，大狗换了个满意的姿势，便一动不动了。这时电脑传来新邮件的提示声——对方竟然还在线上，这个认知让Reese一下精神起来。

 _「那只是你的错觉，我的专业本来就是理工。所以说文字往往具有很强的迷惑性，你想象中的和现实中可能完全不一样，人们总是在网络上呈现出讨人喜欢的样子。ENIAC」_  
Reese立刻回复道：  
 _「可我觉得你肯定跟我想象中的一样，是个可爱又有趣的人。一直忘了问，你的名字是什么意思呢？kittyinsuit」_  
一分钟后。  
 _「世界上第一台电子计算机的名字，坦白说我感觉到这一定程度上泄露了我的专业方向，不过你听说过图灵测试吗，你很可能是在跟一台机器对话;）ENIAC」_  
Reese盯着结尾处那个飞扬起来的微笑表情看了半天，印象中这是对方第一次用表情符号，他摸摸自己的脸，嘴角的弧度还停留在上面。浪漫的理性主义者，认真，善良，追求完美，对于隐私近乎偏执，模糊的形象交叠在一起，让他心生柔软和甜蜜的酸涩。

几天后，Reese在晨跑中终于可以和Bear的距离接近100米的时候，他的新书店也即将开业了。  
两千多平的店内一排排照明灯让空间通明透亮，刻意裸露的砖墙，金属质感的书架，木板拼接的桌椅和亚麻色的沙发靠垫，整体的灰蓝色调流露出明显的工业氛围。畅销书已经摆上最显眼的位置，有吧台专门供应咖啡和甜点，几个工人正在往玻璃上贴着硕大的“50%开业折扣”的字样。

“Mr. Reese's Bookstore.”Fusco眯着眼睛念出了声。  
“总算要开了，每天能被他们的装修声烦死，搞得我食欲都跟着下降了。”Shaw戴着白手套，把毛姆的《刀锋》立在中间的圆形书台上。  
Fusco挑起一边的眉毛看她，“别谦虚了，你的胃还是像宇宙黑洞一样。眼镜儿这几天一直闷在后面小屋里干什么呢？”  
“据说要弄个放映室。”Shaw回答，“看来对面的‘里斯先生’还是对他产生了一定影响。”  
“并不是这样，Shaw小姐。”Finch从里间走出来，脱掉工作服，露出里面的白衬衫，“放映室是我很早之前就开始计划的事了，我收到过一些这样的顾客反馈。你和Fusco先生每天没有在收集吗？”  
Shaw没理会Finch的问话，因为门口出现了一只帅气的大狗，她罕见地迎了上去，终于改善了Finch一直对她略有微辞的服务态度。Finch惊讶地看向来人。

除了黑西装和敞开两颗扣子的白衬衫，还有很难让人忘记的脸。男人低头说了句荷兰语，大狗马上乖巧地坐下了。  
他走到Finch面前，身高差让对方只能仰起头看他，Reese发现对方瞳孔的色泽加深了，有点像海藻的颜色，孔雀蓝的马甲衬得他皮肤更白了。  
“我那天来过，记得吗？”  
“记得，就那个买书像买菜一样的人。”Fusco用胳膊支着收银台，插了句嘴。  
“我今天不是来买菜…不是，买书的。”Reese说，“我有点急事，正好路过这，想请你帮我照看下Bear.”  
Reese扭过头，示意门口的那只就是，看Finch露出为难的表情，他补充道，“只要两个小时就行，Bear很乖的。”  
“可以是可以…”Finch往旁边歪了下，看看Reese身后正跟Shaw玩得不亦乐乎的大狗，“不过我这里没有它需要的食物，水，玩具，还有…”  
“眼镜儿，对面刚进去一堆老头。”Fusco指指外面，“他们这是要开party吗？”  
“哗众取宠的宣传手段，看书店的名字就知道是那种自信到自恋的投机商人。”Finch没注意面前男人的嘴不自然的抽动了一下。

“Boss！你在这儿干嘛？”门外突然传来一阵大呼小叫，一个小个子的亚洲男人急急忙忙冲了进来，“我找你半天了！”  
Reese脸上的表情明显僵住了，“我带Bear打针耽误了一会，马上就过去，Leon.”  
“既然你有要紧的事就快去处理吧。”Finch说，“Bear可以暂时待在我这里。不过还不知道你怎么称呼。”  
“他叫John Re…”Tao还没说完嘴就被捂住了，他挣扎着只剩下呜呜声，Reese边拖着他往外走，边回头对Finch露出了两排白牙，“John，我叫John.”


	4. Chapter 4

“…第八，装修风格个人色彩过重。感觉就像一群躲在老爸车库里抽烟的小屁孩鼓捣出来的东西。”Zoe抱着文件夹站在办公桌前，把紧身红裙穿得惊心动魄。  
“后半句是报告里写的？”一直低头玩手机的Reese终于抬了下眼睛表示他还在听。  
“是他们在参观的时候说的，我挑了一句最文艺的复述给你，怎么，你对其他的有兴趣吗？”Zoe扬扬眉毛，摆出了一张标准的礼貌笑脸。  
Reese把脚翘上桌子，注意力又转移到了手机上，“你不能指望那帮成天泡在雪茄俱乐部的老头子会喜欢后工业风。”  
坐在旁边的Tao敲了几下键盘，屏幕上回显出一张图表，“但是这让我们的开业成本节约了8%，加上前期宣传到位，不出两个月这家店就可以盈利了。”  
Zoe干脆翻到最后一页，继续念道，“二十九，功能分区不够合理，缺乏明显标识。三十，藏书量不足，初版和珍本少的可怜。”  
“我们正在跟一家城市建筑书店约谈。”Tao说，“顺利的话，明天就可以签署并购协议了。”  
“我会尽快搞定这个，我们至少还要买下五家独立书店。”Reese看了看表，“你说完了吗？我可以走了吗？”  
Zoe啪的一声把文件夹拍到Reese面前，“最后一条是我的友情提示，我猜你邮件那头的小情人最多说了他喜欢的歌剧名字，而不是自己的名字。John，你追求人的方式简直土到让我心痛，所以收收你脸上的傻笑好吗，快点把字签了，我就可以下班了。”  
“什么，你在靠发邮件谈恋爱？”Tao合上笔记本，似乎终于逮到了机会，“在你老爸已经换了20多个女朋友之后？对了，那个粉头发的Candy可以介绍给我认识吗？”  
Reese抽出钢笔，在右下角画了个符，拿着外套就出了办公室，关门之前对着目送他的两个人说了句，“Zoe，Leon，我真的每天都想把你们俩开除一遍。”

陆陆续续开始有人从安检通道里走出来，Reese站在等待的人群中，不停往里张望。  
“我的工作可以看到各种各样的人。”Reese突然想起了这句话。难不成他在海关工作？Reese寻望着几个出口的边检员，没找到符合他想象的那个类型，他为自己的行为暗自感到好笑。

 _「我大部分时间是个没什么耐心的人，不过刚发现等待的感觉挺美好。那种人来人往的时候，你确定你要等一个人，那种不管隔了多久，这个人总会出现的感觉，你有过吗？kittyinsuit」_  
Reese刚发出邮件，通道尽头出现了一个小小的身影，嫩黄色的圆领T恤，卡其布背带裤，像一只行走着的奶油甜筒。她看到Reese的同时奔跑起来，“John！”  
伴随着一连串兴奋的尖叫，她穿过安全门飞奔而来，Reese蹲下身，抱住扑进他怀里的小女孩，柔软的金发在脖子上蹭来蹭去。  
“你的声音已经成功突破HighC了，Leila.”Reese把脸偏过去，得到了一个响亮的吻。  
“谁让你派个面瘫大叔跟着我的。”Leila偷偷瞟了眼身后拖着行李箱面无表情的男人，趴在Reese耳边说，“Hersh在飞机上连杯水都没喝，一直黑着脸，好像有人会给他下毒似的。”说完两个人对视着笑了出来。

Leila刚出生的时候被父母丢在医院的长椅上，好心的护士到现在也不明白为什么要遗弃一个没有任何残疾的孩子。Reese从院长那里知道了这件事，就申请收养了她，他的大学同学Mark和Kara作为监护人，带她一起在瑞士生活，Leila每年会回来几次，这次大概要待两周左右。  
Reese听着她噼里啪啦的说着关于学校里的见闻，又看她后排座位上表演了彼得潘是怎么飞起来的，一路上简直能把车顶掀翻。

在披萨店吃完晚餐，Reese带着Leila去新书店试吃蓝莓麦芬。路过时间余量的时候，他看到里面还亮着灯，书店老板背对着坐在靠窗的位置，旁边围了几个中学生模样的孩子。  
Leila似乎是被店里那半棵榕树和挂在上面巨大的复古时钟吸引了，她拽着Reese往里走，“John！这家店好漂亮，咱们进去看看好不好！”  
Reese弯下腰，用手支着膝盖跟她平视，“看看没问题，但有一点你得答应我，一会儿不能叫我的名字，也不能提我的书店。”  
“叫John也不行吗？”Leila迷惑地问。  
Reese郑重地点点头，“低调。”

即便如此，两个人进去的时候还是不可避免地引起了Finch的注意。他放下手里的书，对Reese点头示意。  
今天Fusco的儿子放学后带了几个同学过来，老师留了课外作业，要他们寻找时间方向存在的证据。Finch想到霍金的书里提到过这个概念，就带他们看了一小段，而社团活动也渐渐变成了读书会。

Reese默默绕到书架的角落，拿下一本书假装看了起来。他把刚进门时从收银台上顺的小卡片放在书上，带着树木纹理的淡绿色环保纸张，印着书店和老板的名字，以及收购初版书的联系电话。Reese抬眼看看已经重新开始念书的男人，Harold Finch？这名字跟他本人确实挺衬的。

“时间箭头将过去和未来区别开，使时间有了方向。”  
不得不说，对方的声音很适合朗读，有流畅的节奏和优美的声调，不刻意低沉，每个音节都不会偷懒，圆满又干净，尾音有点抖，就像一颗小石子在湖面激起的波纹。  
“第一个是热力学的时间箭头，在这个时间方向上是无序度或熵的增加。然后是心理学的时间箭头，也就是我们感觉时间流逝的方向，在这个方向上我们可以记忆过去，而不是未来。最后是宇宙学的时间箭头，这个方向上的宇宙在不断膨胀，而非坍缩。”  
物理理论在他口中仿佛变成了诗歌，孩子们坐在四周目不转睛地看着他，感觉自己漂浮在了宇宙之中。

“请问…”所有人——包括在偷听的Reese——抬头看向声音的来源。  
Leila鼓着有些红的小脸，看着Finch，“如果宇宙停止变大开始缩小了，会发生什么呢？我会看到摔碎的杯子离开地板跳回到桌子上去吗？我会看到明天棒球的比赛结果告诉John让他去赢今天的彩票吗？”  
Leila突然像说漏了嘴一样对Finch吐了吐舌头，Finch惊讶地看了她一会儿，把她招呼过来，抱起来放在腿上。“你是怎么想到这些的，sweetie？不过我相信，宇宙在变小时会回到一个光滑的有秩序的状态，缩小只不过是变大的时间反演，我们都会以倒退的方式生活，我们在出生前就已经去死神那里报过道了，然后会随着宇宙收缩变得越来越年轻。”  
“好酷的理论！”Leila开心地冲着Reese挥手，“我超级喜欢他！你快点过来，…”她憋了几秒钟，突然大声喊，“爸爸！！”

Reese手里的书咣当砸到脚面上，迫使他露出了一个在Finch看来十分痛苦的笑容。


	5. Chapter 5

_「等待对我来说似乎是个遥远又模糊的词。」_  
Finch打下这句话，揉了揉发僵的脖子，几天连续的阴雨让他的老毛病又犯了。他用手托着后颈，小幅度的转了转，那里面多出的两排钢钉总是适时地提醒着他是如何在同一天里失去他的未婚妻和好朋友的。回忆像是突如其来的阵痛，海浪般拍打着他的神经，静静立在桌角的那本《理智与情感》边缘已经有些破损，白色封面上是淡红的雏菊图案。  
 _「通常我只是在等一壶水烧开，一场电影开场，或者一班车到来。但我记得那种感觉。等待的美妙在于会有那么一个人，让你心怀期待，在紧张和甜蜜的独处时间里，你可以想象着那个人怎样在镜子前挑选合适的衣服，怎样走进地铁的第三节车厢，怎样穿过大大小小的街区和店铺，来到你面前。我想你所说的大概就是这种感觉吧。ENIAC」_

Finch用手支着头，看着窗外涌动的人群，“里斯先生的书店”今天开业，这在分散着小店铺的一向安静的西区是件大事，不光是开业搞的各种促销，听说还请来了什么明星给自传做签售，门口堵着很多年轻女孩，尖叫声隔着整条街都能听到。  
“他们是不是也太高调了点儿，不就是个书店开业至于嘛。”Fusco把二楼围廊中间一排的书码整齐，又给扶手上的藤蔓喷了点水，“我说这活儿就不能让Shaw来干吗？”他顺着木梯往下爬，横杆被踩得嘎吱嘎吱响。“我当初来的时候你可没说这是个高危职业。”  
“你是否应该考虑控制一下体重了，Fusco先生？”Finch皱眉看着对方艰难地爬下来，长出了口气，“而且我今天还没有见到Shaw小姐。”  
“眼镜儿，你想没想过用什么办法对付那家店？”  
Finch抿住嘴摇了摇头，“我们是做生意，Fusco先生，不是与人为敌。说不定这是件好事，能为我们带来更多的…那是…”Finch睁大眼睛，看到一个扎着马尾的熟悉身影从对面书店走出来，“Shaw小姐？”  
只见Shaw挤过密集的人群，谨慎地往身后看了看，快速穿过马路回到店里。

“你这是跑去追星了？”Fusco问道。  
“没那个闲工夫，我去帮Harold侦查一下情况，顺便——”Shaw从怀里掏出一个纸包放在桌子上，芝士蛋糕，曲奇饼干统统散落出来，“他们家今天咖啡和甜点都免费。”  
“那是他们不知道你会去。”Fusco往嘴里丢了一块饼干，“你不是应该在那儿把他们吃空吗？”  
“因为突然出现了一个疯女人。”Shaw仿佛回想起了刚才的经历，不由自主地翻了个白眼，“完全是个神经病，你见过拿着电击枪逼问你名字的记者吗？”Shaw忿忿的拿起一块提拉米苏，刚咬了两口就僵住了。  
“别这么惊讶嘛，亲爱的。”门口出现一个高个子长卷发的女人，笑容甜美得让Shaw第一次想把吃进嘴里的东西吐出来。  
“你居然还追到这儿来了。”Shaw把东西扔下，掸掸手走到她面前，“想死的话直说，我有很多种方法，保证会让你终生难忘。”  
女人轻笑了一声，弯腰趴在Shaw耳边说，“我真的十分期待你的方法呢，不过现在我可不是来找你的。”她径直走到Finch面前，冲他俏皮地歪歪头，“我是Root，纽约时报的记者。”  
“很高兴认识你，Root小姐。”Finch起身同她握手，带上温和的笑，“我似乎…看过你写的文章。”  
“真的吗？我好开心，Harry——希望你不会介意我这么叫你。”Root的眼睛亮亮的，“其实我早就想采访你了，时间余量是纽约仅存的几家历史悠久的独立书店之一，我一直想做一个专题，让更多的人了解美国的文化，而不是在那种大型超市一样的地方去买打折书。你可以做我的第一位受访者吗？”  
“别理这个女疯子，Harold.”Shaw站到Finch旁边，“谁知道她安的什么心。”  
Finch连忙阻止道，“不要这样，Shaw小姐。我认为Root小姐的提议很好，有什么能帮到你的我们会尽力配合。”  
“太好了，Harry，你真是善解人意。”Root从包里拿出一张卡片，推到Finch面前，“周六晚上报社有个晚宴，也有很多你的同行会来，这是邀请函，请一定要收下哦。”  
Root对Shaw眨眨眼睛，在对方的瞪视下离开了。Fusco拿过卡片看完，对着Shaw晃了晃，“我说别再斜了，再斜你眼珠都要跟着她一块儿出门了，她这不是给了你一次免费吃大餐的机会嘛。”

这句话确实燃烧起了Shaw的斗志。当Finch站在自助餐台边，看着她吃下一整盘鲜虾泡芙的时候，不禁深深为她的消化系统担忧起来。  
今晚有很多出版商和投资方到场，大小书店的经营者们都在尽力宣传着自己的店，敲定各种合作事项，Finch有点局促地立在一旁，不知道该说些什么。他绕过高谈阔论的人群，走到酒水区，给自己拿了一杯香槟，慢慢喝着。

一个高大的身影突然出现在视线里，挺括的黑色西装，少见的打上了领带，一副精英人士的模样。他拿了两杯香槟刚要离开，转身看到Finch站在面前，杯子险些掉在地上。  
“你不是John…”Finch搜刮着记忆，却发现这个人还没告诉过自己他姓什么，然而这么叫对方又实在不合礼节，Finch被自己哽住了，只好转变话题，“你也来参加聚会吗？”  
“是啊，真的是——太巧了。”Reese尴尬地笑了两声，脸上的表情急速变化着。  
“你的女儿非常聪明。”Finch微笑着说。  
“不不不，你误会了。”Reese这时候只想尽快离开，嘴里却还在不受控制的解释着，“Leila是我领养的，不过她平时不跟我住在一起。我还没结婚，我是说如果没什么事的话…”  
“各位！”有人站在临时搭建的小舞台上，用叉子敲着自己的酒杯，发出当当当的声音，所有人的目光都投向了他。“非常感谢今天各…位能出席这个聚会，我是这个报社的编辑Dillinger…鼓掌！”说着他自己狠命拍了几下巴掌，显然是喝多了。  
“今天特别…的难得这么多人聚在一起，我觉得吧，应该找个人…”Dillinger搜寻着台下，突然眼前一亮，“John Reese！别低头了，我看见你了！来来大家欢迎…里斯集团的总裁上来讲两句！”

Finch不可思议的瞪着面前的男人，努力把这个名字和印象中的人联系在一起，他看着Reese放下酒杯，在一片掌声中走上台，灯光投下的阴影让他的轮廓显得格外分明。  
“我确实不知道主办方还安排了这个环节。”看见Finch还在瞪着他，Reese清了清嗓子，继续说道，“正因为这个时代的人们太过浮躁，我们才需要用快速的，碎片化的，易获取的信息去迎合他们的需求，书店已经不是传统意义上看书的地方了，你完全可以在里面聊天，喝咖啡，买周边，有餐厅，有儿童游乐园，这样多功能的连锁书店将会是未来发展的方向。”  
“那么请问Reese先生，”Finch突然高声说道，“您是否忽略了这些事情的前提是，你必须要有丰富的藏书来满足你的顾客，而不是用Cappuccino和玩具滑梯让他们爱上你的书店。”  
“我不需要他们爱我的书店。”Reese眯起眼睛，嘴角扬起一个几乎称得上恶劣的微笑，“我只要他们花钱买我的书就可以了。”  
周围传来一片哄笑声，Reese点头致谢，然后跳下台子，场内又恢复了刚才的气氛。

Reese走到Finch面前，“你刚才是在故意为难我吗？”  
“我故意？”Finch皱着鼻子，觉得自己眼眶都要憋红了，“‘我正好路过’，‘我有急事请务必照看我的狗’，‘John，我叫John’，你的记忆已经退化到忘了自己姓什么了？还利用孩子来侦查我的书店，你不觉得你才是把‘故意’这个词诠释的最好的人吗，Reese先生？”  
“我不知道你把我说的话记得那么清楚呢，Finch.”Reese凑近对方，引得Finch手里的酒摇晃起来，“我从来没想过侦查你的店，是Leila想进去，而我喜欢用钱买小孩子开心，有什么问题吗。”  
过近的距离让Finch感到颇为不自在，他往后退了两步，半靠在香槟台上，“书店不是个生意场所，反正你这种人不会明白。”  
Reese又上前一步，手支在Finch一边的桌子上，侧过身看他系得完美无缺的灰色领结，“我是个生意人，我看重的是投入与回报。你那个可爱的小书店估价应该在200万左右吧，每年大概能赚40万？”  
Finch惊讶又紧张的盯着对方，换来Reese一个大大的笑容，“所以你看，我不是不明白，而是非常明白。你倒是提醒我了，我得尽快买下几个独立书店——初版书特别多的那种，来提升格调和吸引高端客户，那么第一个就从你的店开始吧，Harold.”  
Reese抽出Finch的酒杯，喝光里面的香槟，又把杯子塞回他手里。  
Finch站在原地，抿住嘴看着那个离去的背影，下巴微微抖着，玻璃杯被手指摩擦的噌噌直响。


	6. Chapter 6

Reese从酒店出来去了趟公司，他整理了一下办公桌上散乱的文件和报告，拿走了其中一份——这可绝对是件新鲜事，临走前又给Zoe那盆不得了的植物浇了水，回到家的时候已经接近午夜。

他觉得有股没来由的焦躁一直盘踞在眼前，耳边，脑后，总之就是围着他转。那半杯香槟在脑袋里蒸发出了一道彩虹，酒精停留在神经末梢迟迟未散。  
他先去了Leila的房间，小家伙早已进入香甜的梦，Reese轻轻亲了亲她的额头，给她掖好被角。他花了十分钟洗澡，然后光脚走到书房，水顺着发尾滴到地板上，留下一长串浅浅的痕迹。Bear走在前面，主动跳上了自己在书桌前的专用座位。  
Reese打开电脑，点了新建邮件，却不知道写点什么，他用搭在脖子上的毛巾擦干头发，凝视了屏幕许久，才开始一个一个字的敲起来。

_「好像很多人喝了酒都容易睡觉，我喝过之后反而变清醒了。我一直在想一些事。今天晚上我可能对一个算不上朋友的人说了些不好的话，其实我本来没想那么说，可是那些话就自动从嘴里蹦出来了。人是不是总有些时候会言不由衷呢？我对自己感到有点恼火。kittyinsuit」_

对自己感到恼火的不止你一个。Finch看着那封邮件，叹了口气。今天晚上的经历已经足够糟糕了，他摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心——天知道他只是喝了几口香槟而已，居然会晕得这么厉害。桌上的煎绿茶还在冒着热气，他吹开上面的白烟，抿了一口，开始写道：  
 _「酒精的副作用是很难预估的。从另一个角度来看，如果对方是个自视甚高又咄咄逼人的家伙呢，那你就做了件正确的事。实际上我就遇到了这样的人。」_  
想到这里Finch有些愤懑，暗自嘟囔了句到底怎么搞的。  
 _「那个人对我恶言相向，甚至没有留给我反驳的机会，我倒是真想灌一大杯酒来激活自己的语感神经。抱歉无法为你提供更好的建议了，希望下次聊天的时候我们的状况都能有所改善。ENIAC」_

Reese正在看他带回来的文件，那是一份市场调研报告，他翻到标着时间余量书店的那一页，用手指着逐字逐句地念了出来。  
“…已经有60多年的历史，上世纪曾是一家钟表行，90年代被著名企业家Nathan Ingram买下改造成书店，Ingram车祸身亡后，一直由现任店主Harold Finch经营。书店格调清新，品味独特，主营文学类和专业书籍，初版书近逾千册，深受附近居民和收藏迷的喜爱。”  
报告附了一张店内的照片，没有Finch的身影，只有那个胖乎乎的店员在对着镜头傻笑。

Reese抬头发现有了新邮件，认真看完后便写起了回信。  
 _「倒不是说那个人有多讨厌，他长的挺和善的，可嘴上一点都不饶人，这是为什么？其实也算不上多大的事，我跟你说说就——」_  
他还没打完，屏幕上突然弹出了一个临时对话框。  
 _「ENIAC:还不睡吗？」_  
Reese用手抹掉滴落在键盘上的水，内心涌上一阵小惊喜。  
 _「kittyinsuit:你怎么知道我在呢？」  
「ENIAC:能看到在线状态:)」_  
Reese看了看右侧的几个联系人，自己前面是个小绿点——貌似是个新功能。  
 _「kittyinsuit:你怎么也没睡，不符合你的作息时间啊^^看来那个人把你气的不轻。」_  
Reese想象着对方气鼓鼓的模样，打字的节奏也欢快起来。个子应该不高吧？白白净净的那种，笑起来嘴边可能还会有两道可爱的括弧。  
 _「kittyinsuit:你觉得我们是不是该见个面？」_  
他犹豫了片刻，还是点了发送。  
这时Bear已经打起了呼噜，Reese揉了揉它的肚子，看到对话框里蹦出一条消息。  
 _「ENIAC:我觉得目前可能不是个好时机。」  
「ENIAC:而且我从没考虑过这件事。」_  
对方补充了一句，但被Reese直接忽略了，他从来都是善于抓住重点的人。  
 _「kittyinsuit:没关系，我可以等你准备好。」_

Finch往后靠在椅背上，双手搭在桌边，有些神经质地敲着。对方想要见面的提议着实吓了他一跳，老实说，他还没仔细考虑过把这种关系发展到线下——除了Shaw那次的“善意”提醒。也许他更应该把精力放在现实中的人身上，想到这里，他挤出一个无奈的笑容，如何应对一个不友善的竞争对手才是现在要紧又头疼的问题。

第二天清早，Finch一如往常给Shaw和Fusco带了咖啡和三明治。路过Tillman姐妹的花店，他收到了一把白色的洋桔梗，小小的待放的花苞散发着清香，像婴儿的呼吸，Finch握在手里，比划着一会要找个什么样的玻璃瓶。  
他把书店门口的盆栽转了半圈，让背面迎着太阳，然后推门进去。

“Shaw小姐，希望你还没有饿到化为一团…气体。”  
Finch提着袋子的手悬在半空，他看到Shaw正在往面前的华夫饼上洒糖浆，旁边的一大杯咖啡缓缓飘出榛果的味道。  
“我需要芥末来中和一下味觉，Harold.”Shaw没抬头，又把糖浆往外倒了倒，“快把我腻死了。”  
Finch把早餐放在小圆桌上，拿出三明治递给Shaw，“你自己买早餐了？”  
“有人送上门的。你不知道吗？”Shaw用眼神向Finch身后示意了下，“我以为你们俩已经达成某种协议了。”

Finch诧异的转过身，男人正斜倚在他惯常坐的扶手椅上，气定神闲的看着他，脸上挂着懒洋洋的笑，“早啊，Finch.”  
Finch几步走到跟前，“我不明白你来这里是何用意，Reese先生。”  
“我不是说了要收购你的店么，所以先从收买你的员工开始。”Reese说完象征性地翻了一页手里的书——那是本初版的《我们共同的朋友》。  
Finch上去夺过对方手里的书，嘭的一声合上，环抱在胸前，“没想到你还会为了别人特意去买早餐，我应该感谢你如此看重这家书店吗？”  
“不用特意，从我店里直接拿的。”Reese站起身，以压迫性的姿势靠近对方，用手点了点烫金的书脊，“拿好它，我可不希望买到瑕疵品。”  
Finch绷紧了脸，蓝眼睛鼓得像只遇到危险的热带鱼，“请离开，这里不欢迎你。”  
“可我的店随时欢迎你，Harold——”Reese故意把他的名字念得婉转低回，形成小小的气团盘旋在耳边，“如果你觉得我之前是在‘侦查’这里的话，我不介意你侦查回去，看看一家成功的书店是怎么经营的。顺便说一句，你这样的服务态度还真是让人担忧。”  
Reese大概觉得再说下去对方就要拿这本厚成砖头的书朝自己拍过来了，他慢悠悠地走到门口，指了指Shaw面前的早餐，“也有你的份，不客气。”说着便走出了书店。

“不是我不帮你啊。”Shaw叉起一片培根，“我以为他在跟你调情，再说食物是无辜的。”  
Finch心情郁结的打开门，Reese已经不见了人影，对面书店还没有开门，阳光从屋顶后面投射过来，阴影越过了半条马路。他怀里紧抱着书，如同雪天的雾凇一样抬头面对太阳。  
咔嚓。  
Finch扭过头，看到Root举着相机对他甜甜的一笑。“这场景好美，忍不住拍了一张。”  
旁边的Fusco叉着腰喘气，像是刚跑完五公里的样子，“我说你别折腾了行不，眼镜儿不会这么干的。”  
Root上前挽住Finch的胳膊，“我有一个计划。这是挽救你的书店的第一步，但这需要你的帮助。”  
“你想要我做什么，Root小姐？”  
“你需要斗争，Harry，斗争并且打垮他。”


	7. Chapter 7

“销售额扣除租金，水电费用，放映室的改造费用，进书成本，以及人工成本…”Finch的手指在一段快速敲打后停了下来，“我们这一周的利润是6312刀，比同期下降了24.25%——还没算你们两个人的薪水。”  
“不是吧？高帅酷先生的书店刚开了俩礼拜就这样了？”Fusco趴在电脑屏幕前又确认了一遍，“我的奖金是没指望了！”  
“你能不能安静点儿。”Shaw拎起一张书页，蘸了点乳白胶，抹在裸露出纸纤维的裂口上，“还有坐回你的位子，别挡着我修复Harold的罗马古籍。”  
Finch皱着眉扁了下嘴巴，“那是一本1922年版的《尤里西斯》，Shaw小姐，这本书花掉了1300块。”  
“什么！”Fusco大叫起来，“就这么一本儿破书？不是我说啊眼镜儿，你真应该改改你的收集癖，毕竟今时不同往…”  
Root把张牙舞爪的Fusco按回沙发，对他说，“缩减开支不是办法。虽然我关于独立书店的系列报道已经开始刊登了，但这还远远不够。”  
“你是失业了么，Root？”Shaw冷哼了一声，“相信我，就算你天天往这儿跑也不会有薪水的。”。  
“我是为了防止你失业，Sameen，而且这就是我的工作呀。”Root坐到Finch旁边，环抱胳膊期待地看着他，“我已经联系好了Joss Carter，只要你答应我们就可以开始准备了。就是一个小型的签售，你的书店需要增加曝光率，考虑一下我的提议嘛Harry.”  
“那个最近火到不行的推理小说家？”Shaw捏着手里的书页等待风干，挑眉看向Root，“你怎么搭上她的？”  
“用的肯定跟搭上你的方法不一样。”Root冲对方挤挤眼睛，扭过头继续不遗余力的规劝Finch，“我们可以办得简洁和私人一些，主要目的是让她在电视上推荐你的书店，你甚至不用出镜的。”  
Finch沉吟了一下，有些为难的说，“可我这里并不卖推理类的小说。这有些不太好吧？”  
“你可以在进门这里摆一些，而且怎么会没有推理类，你不是有爱伦坡的书嘛。”Root把手放在Finch的肩膀上，阻止他想要张口解释的动作，“你是想说他并不是一般意义的推理小说，他是浪漫派恐怖小说的开创者之类的？别惊讶，我远比你想的要了解你，Harry，爱伦坡的文学价值可以留着以后再说，我们现在还是先谈谈签售的问题吧。”  
Shaw有些兴奋地接口道，“据说Carter以前是纽约警局的高级警探，她的小说都是以亲身经历为原型的，没准她来过以后能给咱们的书店写个密室杀人案什么的。”  
“我并不觉得这是什么值得期待的事情，Shaw小姐。”Finch正色道，“而且在那之前我们要腾出场地。”  
“Fusco会很乐意干这件事的。”Shaw用眼神示意窝在一旁的搭档，对方偏过头假装没看见。

等他们把几组矮柜挪到两侧，书店中央便开辟出了一块半圆形的空地，两张单人沙发被拖到正对着门口的位置，他们还组装了一个两层的复合板书架立在旁边。收拾妥当后，Fusco迫不及待地带着儿子去了日料店，而Shaw被Root拐走的时候嘴上还说着我是冲着牛排去的。Finch关掉灯，锁上店门，打算明天和出版商联系进一部分Joss Carter的书。

街对面的里斯书店灯火通明，还有不少人在进进出出，自动门旋转个不停。橱窗上贴了新的优惠信息：不想开启一段与书籍的美味关系吗？购书满50刀即赠送一瓶里斯牌巧克力花生酱。

Finch沿着青灰色的马路慢慢走着， 路灯在前面一盏盏亮起，他走过下一个街区，进了常去的那家餐厅。服务员看到他热情地打招呼，把Finch引到了老地方，一个靠墙的双人座位。  
他点了培根奶汁意面和薄荷茶，然后就着桌上的复古台灯翻看出来时带上的那本《族长的秋天》，他用来做书签的东西通常是店里的名片，淡绿色的卡片像是片还没枯黄的树叶。  
Finch用名片夹好书，抬头朝过来送餐的侍者微笑，却突然看到阴魂不散的Reese就坐在他斜前方的座位上，正跟一位女士相谈甚欢。Finch下意识地低下头，小口抿着薄荷茶，做出认真吃饭的样子——上帝保佑，他一点儿也不想撞上这个人的约会，他只是想拥有一个安静的晚上而已。  
不知道这个男人是不是存心跟他作对，他看了Finch一眼，跟面前的女士交待了几句，就起身朝Finch走过来，大落落地坐到了他对面。

“一个人吃饭？”Reese把手搭在桌边，用指关节一下下敲着。  
Finch眼皮也没抬，“我想你的视力还不至于差到这个程度吧，Reese先生。”  
“当然不是，如果没人的话我就可以多坐一会儿了。”Reese看了眼桌上，随即评价道，“意面虽然不错，但这家做的最好的是羊肩肉和鹅肝挞丁。”  
见对方没有回应，他转而拿起Finch的书，随手翻了几页，书签从缝里掉了出来，他捡起来看了看，“这不是你的名片吗？Finch，这个习惯终于让我觉得你不是那么琐碎的人了。”Reese把胳膊撑在桌面上，用指头拨着卡片，一副打算坐在这里欣赏对方用餐的架势。  
Finch额头的青筋隐约突了出来，嘴里的薄荷味直冲眉心，他伸手想要拿回那张名片，却被Reese一下捏紧，怎么也揪不出来，两个人就着僵持的姿势看着对方。  
“请问你今年几岁，Reese先生？这样无理取闹很有意思吗？”Finch仍保持着礼貌的态度，但声音已经带上了隐隐的怒意。  
“看来我们对于无理取闹的理解不太一样啊。”Reese挑挑眉，“我是在友好地表示对你书店的兴趣。另外本人刚过40岁。”

“John，这是你的朋友吗？”一个人走到他们的桌前，Finch看出是刚才跟Reese一起吃饭的那位女士。深棕的肤色，波浪卷发，笑起来像迈阿密的阳光。  
“这是我的一位生意伙伴。”Reese不错眼珠地盯着Finch微笑，手上依然没有卸力。  
“这样啊，你们看起来关系很不错呢。”  
Finch放弃了跟Reese的无谓争斗，把钱压在盘子下，起身朝女士弯腰致歉，“两位慢用，我还有事先走了。”  
Reese看着盘子里一口未动的食物，“Joss，这个人真是刻板又无趣。”  
被叫到名字的人瞥了他一眼，“算了吧，John，他看你的眼神显然已经饱了。”

回到家，Finch把冰箱和橱柜都打开，只发现了鸡蛋，茶包和红酒。他把平底锅烧热，敲了一个鸡蛋进去，过了一会锅里开始滋滋冒出热气，没人知道厨艺是他为数不多的没有掌握的技能。  
不过这个煎蛋做的还挺成功，他用叉子戳破表面，蛋液像小溪一样缓缓流了出来。

_「陷入窘境的时候，是否应该坚持自己，还是必须要有所改变呢？卡夫卡给出了一种解释，“反抗是毫无用处的。给他的同行者制造些困难，靠搏斗来夺取生命的最后一刻，也称不上是英雄。”这是种妥协吗，我需要你的建议。ENIAC」_

半夜Finch被电话声吵醒。  
“Harry，我们被人算计了。”电话里是Root急切而愤怒的声音，“刚才主编让我后天去John Reese的书店做Carter的专访，他居然把我安排好的签售抢走了，这个无耻的家伙！好吧，我会去的，但我还有其他方法对付他，我还有B计划。”  
“Root小姐，我不建议你在这种精神状态下做任何决定，没有签售我们可以再想其他的…”  
“不，Harry，我一定会讨回来的。”Root挂断了电话。  
Finch打开台灯，起来去厨房喝水，经过书房的时候他犹豫了一下，还是进去打开了电脑。他看看表，2点18分，回信是一个小时前收到的。  
 _「我的建议是，直面它，与那个让你矛盾和难堪的人抗争。我不同意卡夫卡的说法，这不是毫无用处的，这是尊严问题。kittyinsuit」_  
这是尊严问题，Finch在心里默念了两遍。现在他才觉得必须要正视这件事了。

尽管有了这个心理认知，Finch还是没想到那个不管出于何种目的都在尽力帮他的女记者采取了如此激进的方式。  
Finch站在书店门口看着情绪热烈的人群，他们手里举着自制的条幅和标语牌，领头的那个姑娘站在临时搭建的台子上，拿着扩音喇叭高呼“Save Time Margin and Save your soul”，甚至有人喊出了“让卖花生酱的滚出西区”这样的话，Root把他拉过来，对着摄像机进行实况报道。Shaw靠在旁边举着包薯片在吃，一脸看好戏的表情。

然而热情是条正弦曲线，总会有攀升和消退，更多的时候或许只是场自娱自乐。所以当他们的声讨对象从他的书店里走出来时，人群顿时安静下来，几个店员端着热腾腾的咖啡和甜点分发给抗议的人群，几个小孩子最先对沾满糖霜的甜甜圈动了心，随后又有几个人加入，于是这场示威活动最终变成了里斯书店的爱心表演。

Reese绕过人群走到Finch面前，阻挡住他的去路，“如果你是因为Carter的事——我确实是故意的。我只是以老朋友的面子让她给个顺水人情，不然以她那种性格还真不一定说的动。”  
“你没必要向我解释，Reese先生，反正你总能用你的钱和伪善达到目的。”Finch迎着他的目光，瞳孔里的湖蓝色冷得快要结冰。  
Reese眯起眼睛，无所谓的笑笑，“你可以用各种方法来对抗我，没关系，买下你的店不过是时间早晚的问题。”  
“既然如此。”  
Finch并没有说出后面的话，直接扭头回了自己的书店，空气里凝结的低温让Reese不由得打了个喷嚏。


	8. Chapter 8

Reese本以为接下来Finch就要把他没说出口的后半句话付诸实施了，但是过去了好几天，他既没看到抗议的人群也没发现店里有什么异常。一切都平静得像七月的密歇根湖。早上碰面时Finch甚至主动跟他打了招呼。

天空正蓝，阳光正好，就连仇人都能相亲相爱。

Carter的新书《一颗消失的子弹》的签售会如期举行。作为当下超级热门的推理小说家，这次活动自然吸引了不少记者和大批的书迷。一楼正中央被布置成了书里描绘的雪地场景，现场的几百本限量版早已售空，看着预订的人们排起了长队，Reese心情大好，主动找记者攀谈了起来。

“Reese先生，你的书店一开业就用低价策略吸引了大量顾客，你打算一直坚持这个路线吗？”一个女记者问道。  
“我们的定位就是如此。”Reese随意地伸长了腿坐在沙发上，“而且顾客需要这个，人们总是愿意用更便宜的价格买到自己喜欢的东西。”  
“是的，不过这也给周边的独立书店带来了很大冲击。”  
“只能说他们把自己摆在了一个尴尬的位置，做人太过拘谨，抱着所谓的理念，卖着一些老掉牙的书。”Reese脑海里浮现出Finch紧绷的脸和他那对时常瞪圆的蓝眼睛，“谁会花时间去读那些枯燥的东西呢，让我去看陀思妥耶夫斯基还不如直接杀了我。”  
女记者笑盈盈地看着Reese，“那如果一个男人要去一个无人的小岛上生活，你会建议他带上哪本书呢？”  
“我不知道，也许——花花公子？”

“真的么，John，花花公子？”Zoe靠在Reese办公室的真皮沙发上，放弃般的摇了摇头，“你的智商是忘在家里了吗？”  
“电影里的坏人一般都死于话多。”Tao补充道，他把笔记本转向Reese，“里斯集团的股价今天跌了4%，看起来你要再多卖几本书了。”  
“我怎么知道有人在偷拍我！”Reese盯着电视屏幕上还在哈哈哈的自己，无奈地用手捂住了半边脸，“我还以为她在跟我闲聊，就随口开了个玩笑。这个女人是有预谋的，她…”  
Reese凑近了盯着女记者明亮的栗色卷发和过于灿烂的笑脸，猛然想起这是示威那天跟Finch在一起的女人。看来自己还是低估了这件事的形势，他必须加快动作搞定Finch的书店，还有——绝不再随便跟陌生女人聊天。

与Reese的心情截然不同的人是谁自不必说。  
Root按下电脑的暂停键，视频停在了Reese无意识摸鼻子的画面上，“看到了吧，我搞砸了他的签售会！”  
“我还看到了你的八颗牙，拜托你就算假装讨好他也别笑的这么谄媚行吗？”Shaw用手在脖子比划了一下，“我快要吐了。”  
“别生气嘛亲爱的，这是为了揭露他的真面目。”  
“Root小姐，我们这么做是否有点超过界限了？”Finch显得有些忧虑，“毕竟我们的目的是保护书店，并非让他人陷于此种境地。”  
“这个人从来不知道什么叫界限，Harry，而且这些都是事实，不算陷害。”Root坚定地握住Finch的手臂，“我一定会帮你保住书店的。”  
Fusco从眼镜上方看了Root一眼，“不过你演了这么一出，再想接近他可没那么容易了。”  
“接近他的方法多的是。”Shaw接口道，“要我说不如直接拿枪警告来的快…Lionel，你手里拿的是Carter的新书吗？”  
“…啊？！什么…对啊，我在网上订的！”Fusco慌乱的翻着书，冲着满脸问号的三个人嘿嘿了几声——开什么玩笑，他才不会说出他偷偷跑去对面找Carter签名的事。  
Finch打开邮箱。来信很短，只有一句话：  
 _「保护好自己，用你的智慧打败他。kittyinsuit」_  
他合上笔记本，露出了一个从容的微笑。

事实上那封邮件也是Reese匆忙之中发出去的，本来他有一个完美的计划——当预订的顾客一周后到店取书时，就会看到推理类书籍全部打折的超级优惠，还会有记事本，马克杯，在线商店的购书券这样的小福利赠送。然而眼见着退单越来越多，他不得不改变了策略，联系了一大圈出版商后，终于定下了隔天到货的时间。

为了确保那个把他害惨的女记者不会再搞出什么新花样，Reese亲自到店里监督售卖情况，还主动维持现场秩序，询问顾客体验，安排给等候的队伍递上热可可，俨然新时代的良心企业家，离挽回亲和友好的形象仅差一步之遥。

前台突然传出一阵骚动，Reese走到收银台，一排店员在徒劳地刷新着页面，没人知道为什么所有图书的库存瞬间全部变成了零，Reese看着屏幕上显示着一个个红色的缺货标志，队伍越排越长，人们开始失去耐心。  
“John，你可能想看看这个。”Zoe踩着八厘米的高跟鞋在众人的瞩目下走了过来，把手机举到他眼前，“网站和客户端上新书了。”  
里斯书店的在线商店的书目全被替换成了Playboy杂志，Reese感觉有人在脑袋里点燃了一只气球，血液瞬间汇聚到头顶，当然这并不是因为封面女郎热辣的胸部和大腿。  
他拨通Tao的电话，“我们的系统被黑了，马上联系技术部解决，还有把这个人给我找出来。”  
“他们刚才释放了一个程序，想引出这个人，但很快被反黑了回来，现在技术部的后台系统也瘫掉了。”电话那头一片嘈杂声，“这不是个普通的黑客，Boss，他隐藏得十分巧妙，IP地址在全球兜了几十圈，根本没法追踪。”  
Reese按掉通话键，自嘲般的笑笑，他惊讶于自己居然一点也不生气。  
“看来你惹了一个不该惹的人，John.”Zoe歪着头拍了拍Reese的肩膀，“祝你好运。”  
——这算哪门子的助理？

系统终于在两小时后恢复，技术部决定今晚做一次大规模的安全更新，书店提前结束了营业。  
Reese开车去Leila的朋友家接她，打算晚上亲自下厨，他买了小姑娘喜欢吃的珍宝蟹，西芹和土豆，又挑了一些配料，两个人在超市的食品区闲逛，Reese仔细对比着蛋黄酱和塔塔酱哪个更好一些。  
Leila被穿成纸杯蛋糕摇摇摆摆的产品推销员吸引过去，她跟着转过一个货架，看到奇多出了新口味，便扒住架子，踮着脚去够。  
有人从后面伸手拿下了那包膨化食品，Leila听到一个温柔的声音在背后响起，“是这个吗，这位小姐？”  
她扭过头，看到了那天晚上把物理学读成十四行诗的书店老板正举着她的奇多，看上去可比人形纸杯蛋糕亲切多了。  
“原来是你！”Leila开心地伸出小手，换上了一副认真的表情，“那天被John拉走还没介绍我自己，你好，我是Leila.”  
Finch被她严肃的语气逗乐了，他回握住小姑娘的手，“你好Leila，我是Harold.”  
“John最近好忙，所以我也没有去找你玩。”Leila皱着小脸，无不遗憾的叹了口气，“你什么时候再读故事呢，我一定要去！”

“Leila，你在这儿干嘛？”Reese推着购物车出现在通道一侧，看到站在旁边被Leila抱住大腿的人，Reese微微偏了下头，眼睛几乎眯成了一道缝。  
Finch被几步拖到Reese面前，甚至没有调整好步伐，刚想说话就被对方周身散发的攻击性阻拦了——可能还有那么一点儿怨气。  
“今天的事是你吗？”Reese开门见山。  
他看到Finch的喉结滚动了一下，“我并没有否认，Reese先生。”  
他分析得果然没错。Reese心想。Ingram生前的挚友，隐藏在幕后的另一个老板，随手黑进任何他想进去的地方的电脑黑客。他开始重新打量起面前的人。  
“你们的表情都好可怕。”Leila仰着头疑惑地望着两个人，“朋友见面不是应该拥抱和握手吗？”  
她拉住两个人的手晃了晃，见他们没有反应，就用胳膊围住两个人使劲靠在一起，“快点啦！”  
Reese只好上前僵硬地抱住了Finch，感觉到对方的身体瞬间绷直，Reese升起了一点得意，他侧过头在对方耳边低语，“我会让你的书店再多开两天。但是仅此一次，Finch.”  
对方平淡的开口，“我想这由我决定。”  
“这样才对！”Leila满意地看着他们俩，扔出一句，“你们会结婚吗？”  
Reese目瞪口呆的低头看着她，“你说什么，Leila？”  
“因为我喜欢Harold，你又没有结婚。”Leila鼓了鼓蜜桃一般的小脸，“有什么不可以吗？”  
“不可以。”两个男人异口同声地回答。


	9. Chapter 9

抬头看了一眼窗外，温热的阳光透过玻璃斜射到Reese身上，把他的头发染了一层淡金色，他百无聊赖的用手转着面前的杯子，仰靠在沙发上昏昏欲睡。  
Zoe订的这什么破地方，Reese暗自腹诽，他是来谈生意，又不是来相亲的。看看漆成白色的松木桌子，碎花的布艺沙发，亮得反光的陶瓷茶杯，到处都透着一股抽去骨头的绵软，唯一值得欣慰的是杯子里的煎茶，烘烤和浸泡的恰到好处，就像Finch的书店里一直飘散的那种混合了纸张和绿茶的森林气息。  
Reese发现自己又不由自主想起了这个人，不过他很快说服了自己，反正待着也是浪费时间，不如思考接下来的对策。明争显然已不可取——他可不想再经历第二次服务器被黑的窘境，那就只有戳破这个人的外壳，让他主动放弃这条路了。  
他突然想起了那个尴尬的拥抱，短暂的接触让他捕捉到了Finch平静外表下不一样的东西，对方的西装虽然不像自己一样是昂贵的手工定制，品质和整洁度却毫不马虎，没有干洗店千篇一律的洗涤溶剂的味道，也没有任何香水的味道，闻起来却像是挂满了银霜的松针。他想象着这个冷静自持的男人对着夕阳熨衬衫的样子，脸上浮现出一种难以言说的柔和表情。

“John，你还在听吗？”说话声终于停止了，Reese这才反应过来对面还坐着个人，而自己已经不知道神游多久了。  
“不好意思，最近睡眠不足。”他稍微坐正了些，回以一个牵强的微笑，“你刚才说什么，Campbell小姐？”  
“都说了叫我Iris就可以了呀。”对面的红发女人啜了一小口咖啡，左手刻意抚上额前的头发，“这家的意式浓缩还不错，不过还是不如米兰的。我倒是没想到你会喜欢喝茶呢，John.”  
“我以为我们是来谈生意的。”  
“我们是在谈啊，我刚才说到联合经营的模式，你可以拿到更低的进货价格，我可以省去很多中间环节，如果这个报价你满意的话，我们下一步…”  
“这个你跟我的财务总监说就行了。”Reese低头翻看着手机，刷新了几次还是没收到邮件，最近这位不曾谋面的朋友跟他联络的次数似乎变少了，他想了想，打下一句话：  
 _「如果有任何困难记得找我，期待着你的回信。kittyinsuit」_  
“…我认为你的书店选址也不是很好，你为什么要建在那种老街区里呢？”Iris抱怨道，“从我家过去特别不方便，不过我还是想去看看，你能来接我吗，John？”  
“没这个必要吧，我觉得今天已经谈的差不多了。”Reese抬了抬手，示意他不想再听下去。  
对方被他不够绅士风度的回答惊讶了一下，还是坚持说道，“可我们还有很多别的要说啊，而且你刚才明明答应我下个礼拜一起吃饭的。”  
现在落到Reese惊讶了，他皱着眉，算是第一次正视对方，“我什么时候答应…”

咚咚咚。  
Reese扭过头看向窗外，Leila正趴在玻璃上，好奇地看着里面的情景，Zoe挎着小皮包站在后面，冲他扬了扬头。  
他站起身，打算出去迎她们，Leila已经急冲冲地跑进店里，直接窜到了Reese身上，不过她马上又想到了什么，拍着Reese让他放自己下来，拉住他的手奇怪的盯着Iris，这时Zoe也走了过来。  
“Zoe，你给我选的好地方。”Reese把自己的助理拉到一边，笑得有点咬牙切齿，“还有这个女人是不是搞错了今天的目的。”  
“我可不这么认为，John，她父亲跟董事长是多年的老朋友，又是纽约排名前三的图书出版商，让你们两个互相认识下也很正常不是吗。”  
Reese面无表情的答道，“他什么时候开始关心起我的人生大事了。”  
“所以说你对Campbell小姐不满意吗？”Zoe笑笑，“看起来人家并不这么想呢。你们父女俩还真是心意相通，Leila一听说你在这里就急着要过来了。”  
Iris的目光在他们身上来回打量着，终于忍不住开口，“John，这是你家人吗？”  
“哦，忘了介绍。”Reese转过脸，“Zoe不是我妻子，不过Leila是我女儿。”  
Iris的脸色变了变，但很快又恢复了柔情蜜意的口气，“没关系，我不介意。我很喜欢小孩子。”  
“可是我介意。”Leila脆生生结束了谈话。

“John，你快说。”Leila坐在车里，气鼓鼓的拽着Reese的袖子，“你为什么要去相亲？”  
“谁说的，不是跟女人见面就代表相亲啊。”  
“可你为什么要跟别的女人见面？”  
“我为什么不能跟别的女人见面？”  
“那Harold怎么办，你们不结婚了吗？”  
“…忘了这件事，Leila.”

对比起Reese的焦头烂额， Finch这些天过的倒是风平浪静，大概是这一次反击起了作用，虽然他对Root强行替换图片参数的做法不太赞同，但目前看来效果还算不错，书店的经营状况尚可，Reese也没再来找过茬。  
今天店里只有他一个人，Fusco请了假去参加家长开放日，Shaw则去看什么枪械展览——他对前面的一串定语做了选择性过滤，唯一的要求是请她不要带纪念品回来。  
他在放映室用一组传递函数测试了隔音材料的性能，又在网上订购了几张可拼接的单人沙发和皮质靠垫，装修的部分基本完成，只剩下放映设备和电影碟片了。快到午饭时间，Finch把书仔细包好，放在手提纸袋里，送别了上午的最后一位顾客，然后坐在笔记本前写起了邮件。

 _「最近被工作上的事牵扯的精力过多，疏于联络实在抱歉。我在努力改善现状，虽然进行反击可呈一时之快，但我终归还是要想出长远的计划，我了解这份工作对我而言的意义，可以说我爱这份工作，十分希望能有个好结果。另外对于电影你有什么推荐吗，如果和别人一起看的话，我倾向于经典老片。」_  
Finch托着腮，正用一只手按下署名的E键，店门突然像安全气囊一样猛地弹开，Finch几乎怀疑门上是不是安了什么引爆装置。来人的灰发长腿和黑西装一秒内就表明了他的身份，他左右看看，从书架过道转了一圈又走出来，似乎在找东西。  
“Reese先生，我想我们已经就界限问题说的很清楚了，请你不要再无故地自由来去我的书店。”Finch站起来，这个人每次出现都让他神经紧绷，大脑各处响着警惕的信号。  
Reese靠近门口往街上张望了一下，又看看Finch身后，快速朝他走过来。  
“如果刚才你听见了，就请…”Finch被对方疑神疑鬼的行为搞晕了，还没来得及做出反应，他就被Reese拖拽到当做收银台的书桌边，对方强行按着他的肩膀一起蹲在里面，嵌在墙上的榕树和桌子形成的夹角正好阻挡住了门口的视线。  
两个人挤在桌子下，Finch感到脖子剧烈的疼了起来，右腿也不受控制地抖着，他只能坐在地上靠着书桌的侧板调整呼吸，他想用手扶住后颈，手肘又咚的撞到了桌子，传来一阵酸麻，他恼怒地瞪着始作俑者，“你大概想要解释下现在的…唔…”  
Reese正对着他单膝跪在地上，一手捂着他的嘴，做了个嘘的动作，又用手撑着书桌凑到Finch耳边，看着对方瞬间放大的瞳孔，Reese报以一个欠缺诚意的笑容，“借个地方躲躲。”

“John？”门嘭的又被撞开，Iris满脸狐疑地环顾着店内，“这里有人吗？”  
Finch已经无暇哀叹店门的遭遇，脖颈的疼痛有所缓解，但耳边灼热的气息却一阵阵扑过来，他不自在的小幅挪动着身体，不知道这种煎熬何时结束。  
“请问老板在吗？”高跟鞋的声音在地上噔噔作响，“别躲了，John，我看见你进来了。”  
Reese竖着耳朵仔细听着，声音由远及近，在收银台前停住了，Reese下意识地侧过头，嘴唇蹭上了Finch的耳朵，狭小的空间里只能听见两个人交错的呼吸声，对方脸上蒸腾出的热气氤氲了睫毛下的蓝眼睛，Reese感到掌心被Finch的呼出的水汽弄得有些潮湿，他的喉结动了动，额头渗出一层细密的汗水。  
“你躲起来也没用，我还会来找你的。”Iris的声音在头顶上转，“既然你今天那么不愿意陪我，我就自己去看好了。”

Reese听见高跟鞋的声音走远了，接着是开门的声音，他又等了等没听到异常，终于长出了口气。Finch拉下还盖在自己嘴上的手，推开对方挣扎着想要站起来，却找不到合适的支点。Reese有些好笑的看着他，起身把他拉出来，两个人各自掸着身上的灰，像是在掸掉刚才收银台下的古怪气氛。  
Finch把领带和袖口理平整，轻轻活动了几下手腕，“不知道你这是在表演什么，Reese先生，婚礼现场的落跑新郎？恕我直言，似乎并没有看到其他女士陪你完成后半程的演出。”  
“我才没那么无聊。”  
“你难道认为刚才的行为还称不上无聊吗？”  
“反正我一时说不清楚。”Reese坐到旁边拍了拍膝盖，看见桌上打开的笔记本，“你在写邮件吗？”  
Finch一把抬手合上电脑，“与你无关。”  
“你这里怎么连个客人的影子都没有？”  
“所以你连暖风也舍不得开了吗？”  
“那个胖子和那个没表情的女人呢，你已经请不起店员了么？”  
Finch抿紧嘴唇，决定收回自己之前的想法，Root的做法一点都不为过，因为面前这个男人完全不知道何谓收敛。


	10. Chapter 10

_「让我推荐电影的话…西部片，黑帮片，警匪片都是好选择，《美国往事》我看过不下20遍，它的每个镜头每句台词都那么完美，如果是我肯定愿意再看上一遍的。只是不知道你打算跟谁一起看呢，朋友还是恋人？家里还是电影院？好吧，原谅我该死的嫉妒心。kittyinsuit」_

Reese发完邮件，接过Zoe递过来的原料采购合同，一边听着Tao汇报着本月各个子公司的销售业绩，他在最后一页签上名字，钢笔无意识地一下下戳着那份文件夹，直到Zoe强行从他的胳膊下拽回去。  
“等一下。”Reese打断了还在敲电脑的Tao，“我怎么没听到书店并购的进展？”  
“之前有意向的几家都在犹豫不决，据说他们都收到了一个公益活动邀请，应该是为了联合起来抵制并购。”Tao状似同情地看着Reese，“听起来好像是在针对你啊，Boss，他们已经发了活动公告，这周末这些书店会在中央公园举行露天读书会，发起者是——”Tao把网页拖到最下面，“时间余量书店。”  
“我猜到了。”Reese的肩膀抽动了下，似乎是在笑，他把手里那根价值不菲的钢笔直接戳到了桌面上，纯金笔尖发出又闷又脆的金属撞击声，让Tao不自觉地缩起了脖子。

Finch站在书架前，踮着脚把昨天收到的手绘插图版《动物农场》放好，这是书店的一位老顾客免费赠送的，至此他的乔治奥威尔珍本已经收集齐全，Finch把书脊往里推齐，微微扬起头，露出小小的满意笑容。  
“Harry！”Root推开门风风火火地走了进来，靠在收银台后的Shaw勉强抬了抬头，“你空着手就来了？”  
“当然不会，亲爱的。”Root掏出一个小巧的亮红色铁罐放在收银台上，“75%的黑巧克力，你的最爱——要我喂你吗？”  
Shaw冷哼了一声抓过罐子，Fusco刚贴好最后一层淡绿色的广告纸，把手里的纸箱调了个个儿朝着Root，“我觉得你还是往这里扔点儿钱来挽救一下我们可怜的营业额吧。”  
“这是读书会上要用的募捐箱，Fusco先生，请不要用作冷笑话的道具。”Finch接过纸箱放在小圆桌上，“而且我们的营业额还没有到可怜的程度，起码算是——收支平衡。”  
“我说眼镜儿，你这句才是冷笑话吧？”  
Root上前亲密地挽着Finch的胳膊，“我就是来找你说周末的事，Harry，我已经申请了200平的场地，还有个小乐队愿意免费演出，草莓园可是音乐迷的圣地。”  
Finch点点头，“我可以提供一些书籍作为慈善募捐的赠品，或者是这些…”他在旁边坐下，打开中午带回来的箱子，Fusco看见整整齐齐码在里面的碟片，一边大呼小叫，“不是吧眼镜儿，你居然会买枪战片？”  
“我只是收集了其他人的建议。”Finch的手摊在桌面上，皱眉看着对方在箱子里扒拉，“我们的放映室在影片选择上可以更广泛一些。”  
“其他人？不就是那个穿靴子的猫吗。”Shaw毫不留情地戳破了他，“不过这个人看电影的口味倒是比你正常多了，Harold.”  
“是西装不是靴子，还有请不要再偷看我的邮件了，Shaw小姐。”

其实Finch早就意识到对电影的喜好并不是他们两个唯一的不同，他打赌对方肯定不愿意花上两个小时去看一部黑白外语片，也不会在图书馆耗费一整天时间来思考用计算机控制分子状态的问题，但他们的交流是轻松和有趣的，对方总是能先一步说出他想表达的东西，就像他也总能提前感知对方的情绪，他们会谈论曼哈顿永远订不到位子的餐厅，谈论上周的棒球比赛，谈论冷得不像话的冬天，这个未曾谋面的男人给他寡淡的人际关系吹来暖洋洋的水汽，像热带海洋的季风，刮过耳朵又柔又痒。Finch想着也许他们曾经搭乘过同一班地铁，在同一个报刊亭前买过报纸，或是在同一家咖啡店里背靠而坐，给对方发去只言片语，做城市里两个怀揣深情的路人。

然而这些想法被咖啡店里打电话的声音精准的击碎了，Finch排在队尾，把电脑包往上提了提，听着身后令他不自在的低沉声线，在心里默念不要跟我说话不要跟我说话。  
“不想跟我说话吗？”男人挂了电话，站到Finch侧面挡住了去路，“怎么说我们也算是…邻居？”  
Finch目不斜视，“我不介意你把书店搬走。”  
“可我开始爱上这个街区了。”男人绕到他面前，伸手拿走店员刚做好的煎茶，杯口的小孔往外冒着白气，像是两个人之间开始弥漫的硝烟。  
Finch按住杯子顶端，指了指台面上另一个标着triple字样的纸杯，“我想那杯才是你的，Reese先生。”  
“我知道。”Reese就着被抓住的姿势调转手里的纸杯看了一眼，“这是我第二次见到在咖啡店里点煎绿茶的人，更奇怪的是单子上都没有这个东西。”  
“它不在上面。我每天都会来这家店，从没有人对我的口味提出过质疑。”Finch拿走他的煎茶，推门走了出去。

Reese从后面追上来，借着身高腿长轻易走在了Finch前面，半回过身问他，“上次我拿错的那杯也是你的？”  
“不一定，只是存在这样的概率而已。”Finch拐过下一个路口，沿着中央公园落满榉树和黑胡桃木叶子的步行道一直向前走，煎绿茶的纸杯被他捏出小小的凹陷。  
“你该试试点个别的，Finch.”Reese举起手里的咖啡示意，“不然你的人也会变得像煎绿茶一样乏味和难以下咽。”  
Finch轻轻挑起眉毛，“按照这个理论，Reese先生，你果然如所选择的饮品一样，令人反感的程度也是三倍特浓的。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”Reese大方接受了对方的讽刺，他悠闲地踱着步，脚下传来树枝干脆的断裂声，如果不是跟着Finch走进这里，他大概不会发现中央公园里有这样一条步行道，大片的姜黄橘黄和洋红像混合了调色板上所有的暖色调，松鼠在树下蹦跳着留下一串轻浅的足印，刮风的时候地上的树叶会卷成一团，银杏叶随风掉落像一把把降落伞，他仿佛看到某个人坐在长椅上安静地凝望成不变的姿势。

“为了这个诗一样的秋天，我要重新开始晨跑了。”Reese突然想起自己在邮件里曾经说过的话，情不自禁地小声复述道。  
“你说什么？”Finch不解地看着他。  
“我说这里风景不错，而且再过一段时间你的书店大概就要贬值了，我不如拿省下的钱在这边上买套公寓。”Reese指了指不远处露出灰色尖顶的房子，“你看那个怎么样？”  
“个人建议，你的钱留着做慈善或许还能挽回一些公众形象。”  
“只有花出去的钱才能流动起来，Finch，我还得谢谢你上次帮我测试了一下系统安全。”Reese不以为然地晃了晃咖啡，“不过你真觉得让那个记者拉拢几个人，你们再一块搞个读书会就能在游戏中获胜吗？”  
Finch停下脚步，抬起头直视对方，“也许你可以把这些当成游戏，Reese先生，对你来说买下一家书店不过是签个字的时间，但是你不知道在它还是一家表行的时候，一个老人曾经在这家店里修好了超过700只表，他在这里度过了一生只为了等他的爱人再次推开门。你也没有看到过一个姑娘在书店里找到了已经过世的母亲留在书里的信，捧着它读得泪流满面的样子。你更不知道有多少人在这里度过了美好的私人时光，有多少人把书作为礼物付钱时露出的开心表情。还有Shaw小姐和Fusco先生，他们作为员工并不是很称职，但他们是我的朋友，Shaw小姐每天8点前吃不到早餐就会暴躁得要打人，而Fusco先生的孩子在书店里完成的毕业论文得到了学校的优秀推荐。这些东西在你看来都很可笑吧，你关心的只有能否实现利益最大化，书店不过是一个消费场所，但于我而言这些是比营业额重要得多的东西，这些才是需要我坚持的理由。”  
尽管轻颤的尾音没能很好的掩饰他的情绪，Reese甚至觉得可以在对方眼里看到两团淡蓝色的火焰，他难得沉默了一会儿，簌簌落下的树叶像是沉默的背景音，最终他又恢复了往常的神色，“放轻松，我还没说我要什么时候动作呢，不过Leila应该会对你的读书会感兴趣。”  
Finch抿住嘴，放弃了和这个男人沟通下去，“第一，我说这些并不是为了感化你，第二，我会邀请Leila的，上次她留了联系方式给我，让我务必打给她。第三，我现在要回家了，请不要跟着我。”  
Reese看着对方的背影融进逐渐黯下的余晖里，嘟囔了句，“问题她留的是我的电话。”


	11. Chapter 11

油漆红的栅栏门上挂着Strawberry Fields的木牌，草坪上已经铺开不同颜色的毯子，来公园过周末的情侣或是四口之家带来装着三明治和葡萄酒的野餐篮，孩子们在一旁跑来跑去，捡起落叶对着太阳观察叶片的脉络。草坪中央彩色的马赛克碎砖组成大写的IMAGINE字样，抱着吉他的黑发青年轻声弹唱，旁边围坐的几个人一起哼着yellow submarine的旋律。[1]

Leila钻出车子径直朝草莓园跑去，白T恤牛仔服和马丁靴衬得她神气十足，浅金色的头发在耳边绑成了两个短短的麻花辫，一跳一跳像充气垫上的糖豆。  
“John，快来快来！”Leila扭头朝身后的Reese拼命招手，“都已经有好多人了！”  
Reese关上车门走上前，蹲下来摸了摸Leila的头发，“一会儿让Hersh陪你，我就不进去了好吗？”他指了指旁边冷着脸的中年男人，对方正扶着耳机四下查看。  
Leila扁扁嘴，小脸委屈的皱了起来，“那怎么行！参加公益活动是我一项非常重要的冬假作业，老师说需要和家长一起完成的。”  
“好吧，听你的。”Reese站起来抻平西装，又摸了摸脸，“我们一块过去。”  
“不行不行！”Leila把辫子甩得像两只小鼓槌，“哪有带保镖参加读书会的，我可不想被当成怪人。”  
“我在门口等你们。”Hersh立在栅栏门外，看见拖着Reese往里走的小姑娘回头得逞般的朝他吐舌头。

Reese最先看到了Shaw，她正蹲在草坪上往土里插一根塑料竿，又起身用力蹬了几脚固定，顶端系着的蓝色玻璃纸风车哗哗地转起来。Root从隔板后面搬出几把凳子，摆在乐队前面形成一个半圆，“Harry，这里都搞定了。”她朝旁边整理展台的男人说，自己则坐到了一边的毯子上。  
Finch回过身，手里抱着一本白色封面的书，他穿了浅米色的西装，整个人显得生动了不少，“可以了，Root小姐，等Fusco先生发放宣传册回来我们就能开始了，在那之前你有必要去给Shaw小姐买点零食，步道的快餐车上有现烤松饼。”  
“Harold！”Leila撇开Reese的手奔过去，Finch露出意料之外的惊喜，他蹲下来微笑着接住她，两个人的侧脸蹭在一起。Leila指着对方西装领子上风车形状的金属徽章，“这是什么？好漂亮啊。”  
“这个风车是活动标志。”Finch从展台盒子里拿出一枚徽章，帮Leila别在牛仔外套上，“等会要不要跟我一起读书？”  
“当然好啊！”Leila仰着头，小脸上漾起酒窝，“Harold，你快帮John也戴上风车！”  
Reese不自然地咳了两声，“我就不用了吧。”他盯着Finch手里的徽章，“我不想戴这种…关爱女性健康什么的东西。”  
“你的想象力令人印象深刻，Reese先生，但这是关注罕见病人群公益活动的标志。”Finch在他胸前比了一下，用手垫着西装左边的翻领别上徽章，小声说，“你不想参加可以等结束过来接Leila，不用勉强。”  
“确实很勉强。”Reese垂眼看着对方头顶的发旋，抵在身上的指关节交换隐隐的热量，“不过这种免费宣传的机会我怎么能错过呢，而且我喜欢看你们这些小书店为了生存努力挣扎的样子。”  
“所以你需要关爱的不仅是女性健康，还有自己的心理健康。”Finch领着Leila去看他带来的书，把Reese晾在身后。

现场乐队弹奏了几首披头士乐队的经典歌曲，人们陆续从各处围拢过来，坐在毯子上享受难得的温暖秋日，阳光斜斜地照着草地，Finch把书在腿上摊开，“今年是《在路上》出版第60周年，这本书曾经影响了几代人，促使无数热爱自由和理想的年轻人踏上旅途，我想在John Lennon的纪念园里读它尤为合适。”  
Leila捧着脸和他坐在一起，看起来比平时乖巧了很多，Finch习惯性地舔舔嘴，抚平被吹起的书页，朗读的时候声音干净清晰。Reese站在场地边，可以看到对方的修剪整齐的鬓角和凸出的蓝眼球。  
“葡萄色的黄昏，紫色的黄昏，笼罩在柑橘林和狭长的瓜田上。太阳是榨过汁的葡萄紫，夹杂着勃艮第红，田地是爱情和西班牙神秘剧的颜色。”  
Finch把书递给Leila，然后传来清脆的童音，“…我把头伸出窗外，深深地呼吸着芬芳的空气，那是我最美好的时刻。”[2]  
两个人像是一大一小两颗鹅卵石，阳光淌过像经过河床的水流，Leila读书的时候换成Finch支着头看她，一旦收起浑身带刺的状态，他整个人便前所未有的柔和起来。  
Reese摸摸鼻子，一只看似柔和的刺猬。

读书会散场后，人们便到展台前募捐，每个人还可以挑选自己感兴趣的书籍和周边当做赠品。Reese被Leila强行拽过来充当工作人员，他向一个募捐者发放完纪念品，保持着僵硬的微笑，头朝Finch凑过去，“等你把书都捐出去，我就要对你的书店重新估值了。”  
Finch把募捐箱往他面前推了推，做了个请的手势，“你可以先对今天的活动估个值，Reese先生。”  
“这个当然，看不出来我是个很有爱心的人吗，我会给你多捐点儿钱的，就当是我的投资启动资金好了。”Reese拨了个电话，一直站在外面的保镖很快走进来，他慷慨的抬起手，“把支票本给我。”  
Hersh仍然面无表情，“我只负责保护Leila的安全，没有随身携带支票的功能。”  
Reese的嘴角明显抽搐了一下，他有些尴尬地收回手，从裤兜里摸出几张纸币扔进募捐箱，“我会把支票寄给你的。”  
“那我先替基金会表示感谢。”Finch从所剩无几的书里挑出一本，博尔赫斯的《布宜诺斯艾利斯激情》，“这是赠品，Reese先生，有时间请多读几本书，下次想要贬损别人的时候也能换个词汇。”  
“刻薄，形容你只需要这个词就够了，Finch.”

回去的路上Reese又一次遭到Leila质问，“你今天为什么对Harold那么不友好！”  
“应该是…惯性吧。”Reese默默哀叹这个胳膊肘永远往外拐的孩子，“你没看见他是怎么对我的吗？”  
Leila叹了口气，显得很苦恼，“你总是这么说话什么时候才能追到Harold啊。”  
“…我只想要他的书店，Leila.”  
“可是我想跟你在一起啊。”Leila认真地板起小脸，“Kara和Mark虽然也很好，但他们很快要有自己的宝宝了，而且我更想留在这里。不要回头，Hersh，我会把你也留下啦。”  
Reese突然发现自己并不了解Leila，当初因为没有精力照顾她，再加上一个稳定的家庭更容易申请领养，他才把她交给Mark家，却没问过她的想法，现在看来这件事她已经酝酿很久了。  
“所以你是要我…”  
“结婚啊！”Leila如释重负的长出了口气，“再说Harold哪里不好啊，他又聪明又温柔，还有一个超可爱的书店。”  
“那是假象。”Reese捏捏她的脸蛋，“我会跟Mark和Kara商量的，但绝不是用你说的那个办法。”

车里的三个人各自看着窗外，Hersh打开雨刷冲洗前挡风，Leila则趴在后车窗若有所思，Reese望着快速掠过的街景，低头划开手机。  
_「我可能要面临人生的一次重要转变了，但我不知道自己有没有准备好，我想如果是你肯定能应对的很好吧。我有点后悔向你推荐了那个电影，四个小时足够发生各种可能了，如果真是这样可别让我知道。」他打了一个哭泣的表情，左手拇指拨着翻领上的金属徽章，「还记得之前那个跟我合不来的人吗，我似乎找到了一种奇特的相处之道，居然有点乐在其中了呢。快到感恩节了，我们认识也有半年了吧，如果那个见面的“正确时机”还在你的考虑范围内，那我一定知道这个节日该感恩什么了。kittyinsuit」_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]纽约中央公园的草莓园是列侬的遗孀小野洋子为纪念他投资修建的泪滴状花园，每年会有大量的歌迷在这里举办纪念活动。  
> [2]老板读的那一小段出自杰克凯鲁亚克《在路上》。


	12. Chapter 12

搬家被提到日程上来。  
Reese并不是随口说说，既然Leila决定留下，他需要先找个适合两个人一只狗居住，上下学又方便的地方，Zoe帮他过滤了一堆没用的中介信息，提供了五个备选方案——Reese猜测大概是他把郊区的湖边别墅借给她过周末的回报。  
最后他选了一套带露台的顶层复式公寓，Leila的房间有布满星空的墙纸和蜂蜜色的台灯，而壁炉、酒柜和活动室令Reese满意。房顶上种着玫瑰，还摆了一台天文望远镜，阳台绕了房子半圈，采光极佳，窗外就是中央公园的步行道，观赏成排的银杏树就像在自家的后花园。  
Leila对搬家这件事表现出了空前的热情，牵着Bear楼上楼下遛了个遍，小孩子跟小动物一样，对新环境总是陌生又兴奋的，她和Bear各自占据了走廊一边的悬窗，扒着窗户往外看。  
“发现什么了？”Reese站在后面。  
“原来从这里能看到这条街呢。”Leila指着远处竖立的巨大电子屏，上面正滚动播出里斯书店的当季新书和感恩节特价信息。  
Reese把目光移向马路对面青绿门窗的小书店，老旧的铜字店名已经失去光泽，门口的盆栽在风里微微摇晃着，如果用望远镜应该还能看到店里的情景，这让他萌生出一种隐密的兴奋感。人人都有偷窥欲。Reese这么对自己解释。他在窗前等了一会儿，没看到Finch出现，便坐在飘窗上又读了一遍回信。

_「人生不像做单选题，只能有一个正确答案，虽然我无法为你提供更具体的建议，但保持耐心和乐观的态度总没错，相信这个转变会给你带来好运。至于另一件事，是的，它还在我的考虑范围内。实际上我还没找到合适的人看那部电影。ENIAC」_

这算是答应见面的意思？  
Reese把手机凑近自己，企图从那几个字里盯出什么来，接下来他是该立刻发出邀请，还是再故作深沉的旁敲侧击一下？基于他们每周至少要向对方透露一件个人隐私的约定，目前他总共知道了对方的26件事，包括喜欢鸟类，火腿蛋松饼，威尔第的歌剧，是芝加哥小熊队的球迷，最喜爱的作家是狄更斯…Reese在心里跟自己的记忆力击掌。  
他点开回复，写了几个字，删掉，又写了几个字，再删掉。不能再兜圈子了，他感到自己的耐心已经超出临界值，过载的情感正在烧掉理智。他决定等对方在线时正式问问。  
屏幕上跳出Zoe的号码，短信内容只有一句： _「听说书店的系统又挂了。」_  
Reese往窗外看了一眼，一切平静如常，那扇门似乎都没被推开过。  
系统通讯失败导致所有交易无法发送，负责运维的主管汇报是处理器性能问题，又犹豫着说服务器上周刚刚做过扩容，发生这样的事他们都很纳闷。  
Reese挂了对方的电话，克制住想炒了技术部所有人鱿鱼的冲动，他让Leila在家等他，拿上外套独自去了马路对面。

Finch正在编写放映会的文案，第一期是经典名著的电影专场，他们空间有限，只能同时容纳五个人，但是他依然把书评和影评写得严谨认真。  
“晚上好。”Finch听到门响抬起头，看到来人又把视线移回电脑屏幕，“你走错地方了，Reese先生。”  
“完全没有。”Reese走过去用手撑着小圆桌的边缘，弯下腰盯着对方，“我的系统又瘫痪了。”  
Finch两只手悬在键盘上方，靠着椅背和Reese对视，“我知道你在怀疑什么，但这次与我无关。”  
“你怎么证明。”  
“我没有义务向你证明。”Finch继续敲起键盘。  
Reese拉了把椅子直接坐到旁边，拿起桌上的马克杯，藏青色釉，里面是喝了一半的绿茶，他支着头把杯子晃来晃去，“帮我找到是谁，Finch.”  
对方托住杯底把杯子抢回来，“我建议你应该先去接受治疗，多动症是一种脑功能障碍，一般在幼儿时期出现。”Finch低头抿了一口茶，“况且我为什么要帮你？”  
“因为…好奇？或者我可以送你一张书店终身优惠卡——好吧，你不需要。那这个怎么样，前两天拍卖会Zoe拍了几张茨威格的手稿，本来打算挂在店里的。”Finch瞥了他一眼，重新面对电脑，“你猜对了，只是因为好奇。”  
“我让技术部开放权限给你。”  
“不需要，我已经进去了。”他指着上面一串反复变化的数字，“有人黑进了你的系统，把恶意程序伪装成数段正常的代码隐藏起来，一毫秒内向核心系统发送了百万条查询指令，你的主机很快就要因为用脑过度而自燃了。”  
“但是你已经把麻烦搞定了是吗？”  
“这个手法我很熟悉，虽然他经过了多重加密但最终的指向不会错。”Finch把笔记本转过来，光点在地图上闪现，“德西玛。”  
Reese反倒一脸轻松，“Greer那个老头子什么都要插一脚。”  
“也许这是你独树一格的言行而招至的麻烦，Reese先生，显然这对你来说驾轻就熟。”Finch站起身，摆出送客的姿态，他的格纹马甲因为久坐出现几道横向的褶皱，暖黄的灯光弱化了轮廓鲜明的五官，从Reese的角度正好能看到对方下巴上淡淡的凹痕，他意识到自己的目光停留的有些长了，也错过了言语攻击的最好时机，只能把嘴边的话咽回肚子里。

回到家，Leila正坐在客厅的地毯上专注地看非洲动物大迁徙的纪录片，Bear老老实实地靠着沙发打呼噜。  
Reese很久没下厨，基本技能还在，他做了咖喱饭，牛油果大虾沙拉，蔬菜汤，甜点是外卖的焦糖布丁。Leila吃得很开心，她把不喜欢的胡萝卜也吃干净，汤喝得吸溜溜响，惹的Bear在餐桌下转来转去。  
洗碗的时候Reese就把笔记本开着放在料理台上，时不时看看，直到那个名字前的小点由灰变绿，他扔下擦盘子的毛巾，搓了搓手。  
 _「kittyinsuit:我就知道你今天会在。」  
「ENIAC:为什么？」  
「kittyinsuit:预感。」  
「kittyinsuit:而且你总得出来解释清楚那句话是什么意思。」_  
Reese停下打字的动作，Leila已经回房间了，他抱着笔记本坐到客厅沙发上。  
 _「kittyinsuit:你让我保持耐心和乐观，没问题，我也提前做好了心理建设，但这可不代表我愿意被拒绝，再被拒绝我就要抱着我的狗大哭一场了，那场面肯定很难看…」  
「kittyinsuit:所以，我们见面吧。」_  
所幸时间只过去几秒，他也只焦虑了几秒，屏幕上就跳出了回复。  
 _「ENIAC:如你所愿，为了避免那样的悲剧发生:)」_  
Bear不知道从哪儿冒出来窜上沙发，踢掉几个靠垫凑到Reese旁边趴着，仿佛在证明他话里的真实性。窗外有细小的雪片飘落，天空看上去像加了个灰白的玻璃罩，冬天已经悄无声息的开场了。Reese使劲揉了揉大狗的脑袋，今晚他可以睡个好觉。


	13. Chapter 13

感恩节前一天商店都在搞活动，促销海报贴得到处都是，单独隔离出来的卖场仿佛把节日整个打包堆放在你面前。冷藏火鸡旁边少不了鼠尾草，金黄的南瓜和饱满的苹果散发着清香，从销量最好的游行服装就可以看出时下热映的电影，糖果和巧克力摆成一人多高的尖塔，漂亮的锡纸包裹着一个个可能发生的甜蜜瞬间。

Finch从货架前经过，迷迭香、肉桂叶和黑胡椒的味道混杂在一起，辛辣又猛烈，他感到嗅觉被香料放大了好几倍，接连打了几个喷嚏。他揉揉鼻子，这些东西从不曾出现在他家里，还在IFT的时候，他会在回家路上走进某个环境口味都舒服的餐厅，而忙起来速食和外卖就能拯救一切，于是他的厨房永远清洁干净，餐具也基本成了摆设，所以直到现在他的厨艺还停留在煎蛋和使用烤面包机的水平。  
Fusco打电话过来，让他帮忙买新出的杂志，Shaw则要用一品脱冰淇淋来打发无聊的下午。Finch在报刊区花里胡哨的杂志架上找到了Fusco说的橄榄球年鉴，又从冒着冷气的冰柜里拿出一大盒香草冰淇淋，盒子上的白霜让他不自觉地撇了撇嘴，Shaw小姐的肠胃构造对他始终是个谜。  
办公用品区显得清静了许多，他买了打孔器、硬卡纸、细管墨水笔，他打算做一些书签和明信片，有个打印机更方便，虽然这意味着又要计入成本。这几天的营业状况依然没有起色，Root把放映会通知挂到了同城活动的讨论组，又动了点手脚，帖子就始终在首页上徘徊了，虽然Finch并不赞成这种行为，但看起来还是收效甚微，他也就默许了。  
在店员的热情推荐下，Finch最后选了一台小型传真打印机，虽然是返修产品，好在价格合理型号又新，他把所有东西都放在一个纸箱里，抱着出了商店。

这场雪断断续续下了几天，因为气温还不够低，地面只覆着一层薄薄的冰霜，道路两旁的积雪夹裹着掉落的叶片，橱窗上印着雪花，铁皮玩具火车伴着音乐在轨道上转圈儿，节日气氛烘烤出的暖意让这些稀松平常的街景也变得迷人起来。Finch把纸箱往上托了托，觉得自己像个刚辞掉工作的小职员，怀里抱着仅有的财产，内心的轻松洒脱掩盖了模糊的惆怅。  
自从kittyinsuit先生和他即将从线上发展到线下，这几天他就一直处在舆论的中心，别问Shaw和Fusco是怎么知道的，时间余量书店里向来没有秘密，更何况Finch和这位网友的关系一直是他们关注的重点。老实说这是个有点冒险的决定，他不想评价两个店员对于对方身高长相职业癖好的种种猜测，也不想预言这件事的走向，就当它是一次普通的会面，像收发邮件那么简单，附上一个微笑表情就能化解尴尬。

Finch侧着身体顶开店门，意外地看到几个顾客在排队结账，Fusco贴近屏幕看了一会儿，慢吞吞地按下几个键，打印机终于发出嗞嗞的响声。  
Finch把纸箱放下，目送顾客陆续离开，店里又只剩下三个人。他靠着门面向他们，“我该为此感到高兴吗？”  
“你想多了，Harold，是Lionel弄坏了打印机才会排队的。”Shaw跳坐上小圆桌，开始翻箱子里的东西，“要不是我好言相劝他们就要去对面买书了。”  
“哈哈，如果你管拿枪威胁顾客差点儿把警察招来也叫好言相劝的话。”Fusco抬手接住Shaw扔过来的杂志，“我说你当心点儿成吗！这里面有限量版球星卡！”  
“我似乎错过了很多故事？”Finch把新买的打印机搬出来，接在原来的电话线路上，“今天书店提前结束营业，女士先生们，你们可以去为感恩节做准备了。”  
“算了吧，我用不着这个。”Shaw挖了一大勺冰淇淋，鼓着腮含含糊糊地不知说着什么，不过她的语气显然在表达对这个节日的不屑。  
Fusco则拍手称赞，“正好我要去给儿子买礼物，他说过想要棒球手套，耳机，望远镜，还有…”他正掰着手指头数数，突然停下来戴上眼镜去看日历，用手点着当天日期那一格，“这上面为什么画了个圈儿？”  
“因为Harold晚上有约会。”Shaw跳下圆桌，叼着勺子把纸盒里的东西都倒了出来，“你没买必需品吗？”  
“必需品？”Finch把脑海里的清单逐一打勾，“我应该没有遗漏任何事项。”  
“就算你不知道女人约会前都要刮腿毛，起码应该知道润滑剂和安全套是男人的必备吧。”  
Fusco斜眼看着她，“虽然我不想参与这个可怕的话题…但眼镜儿干嘛要带那些东西，这不应该是对方带的吗？”  
“谁说Finch一定是下面那个了？”Shaw反驳道，“Harold，听我的，等你们想来一发的时候还要跑到便利店去买可就尴尬了。”  
“我认为不能比现在更尴尬，Shaw小姐。”Finch揉了揉眉心，“两位真的可以下班了。”

Reese结束了下午的会议，就匆匆忙忙收拾东西要走，Zoe抱着笔记本电脑挡在他面前，“你还有两个客户要见。”  
“帮我推了。”Reese穿上大衣，看看手机没有新消息，便放进口袋，用眼神示意Zoe别站在门口。  
“那董事长晚上约了Campbell家吃饭，你也不去了吧？”  
“你明知故问，我躲Iris都来不及。对了，没什么重要的事晚上别找我，Leon也是。”Reese对着办公室的玻璃照了照，“我头发是不是该剪了？”  
Zoe盯着他看了几秒，促狭的挑挑眉，“看来有人的安全套终于要在过期之前派上用场了？”  
“我会把这句当成你美好的祝愿。”Reese把额角翘起来的几根头发压下去，心情丝毫没有因自己秘书的揶揄而受到影响。

他回到家，先带着Bear出门遛了一圈。中央公园已经换上了大片白色，显得干净和亲切，步道两旁堆着几个雪人，眼睛和鼻子就地取材了大小不一的树叶，薄雪和冰晶松散地贴在树干和枝叉上，像小块的方糖。草坪上的雪则厚实很多，不少人坐在里面拍照，Bear显然对这么早就出来散步兴奋异常，跑进去打滚到浑身湿乎乎的，还顺利接住了Reese扔出去几次的球，惹得孩子们阵阵欢乐的尖叫。  
Reese看时间差不多了，回去把Bear冲洗吹干，给自己也冲了个澡，然后在衣柜前站了10分钟选出一套跟身上穿的没有多大区别的黑色西装，系上领带看了看，又从脖子上抽下来挂回衣架。他不想穿的太正式，他是自信和充满魅力的，他应该表现出真实的一面，这么想着Reese又顺手解开了衬衫的两颗扣子。  
Leila打来电话，申请晚上在朋友家留宿，那个她最近频频提到的叫Abby的金卷发小姑娘，她们还约定了要上同一个学校。Reese见过对方的父母一次，两个人都是中学老师，平实可靠的家庭，Reese答应了她，虽然Leila是什么时候交到这么要好的朋友的他不清楚，反正Hersh在也不会出什么问题。  
他喂了Bear，出门的时候大狗突然朝他叫了一声，似乎是在祝他好运，一切都在暗示，他即将奔赴的是一个美好的愉快的无人打扰的约会。


	14. Chapter 14

见面地点是上东区的一家意大利餐馆，Reese到的时候刚过6点半，已经有不少人在排队等位了。他在事先预订的位子坐下，先点了一杯单麦威士忌，这个位置正对着门口，角度绝佳，能第一眼看到推门进来的人。  
鉴于对方注重隐私的性格，他们并没有互留电话，Reese掏出手机，想发个邮件说他已经到了，又觉得这样显得自己过于急切了，万一对方跟他想象的有很大差距呢，毕竟这个人从没提到过自己的年龄和外貌特征，一切都是他推测出来的。Reese自认为不是个以貌取人的人，吸引他的是对方认真温柔的个性，而且能拥有这样渊博的学识和丰富的内心，本人总也不会面目可憎吧。

进来餐馆的都是些温馨的四口之家或者甜蜜的情侣，冬天是个好季节，或许因为人类群居动物的本性，寒冷让人们更喜欢聚在一起拥抱和取暖。Reese翻着手机里的新闻，德西玛公司最近与几家出版商频繁接触，准备推出首个可语音交互的电子阅读器，报道说这个电子巨头此举是在打击里斯集团的连锁书店计划，因为德西玛的老板素来喜欢发表针对他的言论，有关人士还称他们曾经在同一个部队服役，是上下级关系，积怨由来已久。  
通篇的废话。Reese关上手机，冰块的棱角已经开始在酒杯里弱化，他举起来摇了摇，透过杯子看到一个模糊的身影走进门。深灰色的复古毛呢帽，大衣里整洁得发指的三件套西装，加上这不可能错认的走路姿势。  
Harold Finch？Reese的第一反应是拿菜单挡住脸，已经7点了，他等的人可能马上就要到了，在这个时候碰见这位“熟人”一点儿也不好笑。可脚步偏偏越来越近，径直走到他桌前停下，相遇不可避免，Reese重重地叹了口气，把菜单拉下来，满脸你在这里干什么的狐疑表情。  
对方明显也愣住了，随即看了一眼桌牌号，“你坐错位置了，Reese先生。”  
“怎么可能。”Reese敲了两下桌子示意，“这是我订的位。”  
对方微微歪着头，似乎是在平复某种情绪以尽可能表示出礼貌，“但我确实约了人在这里见面。”  
“你可以去坐别的桌，我跟这家餐厅的经理很熟，会帮你安排的。不用谢。”Reese坦然地看起了酒单，又叫来服务员准备点餐。  
“我必须坐在这里，请你让开。”  
“真幽默，我坐在这儿半个钟头了都没人轰我，你让我走我就走？”Reese朝服务员摊开其中一页，“先帮我冰一瓶02年的Moet & Chandon。”[1]  
Finch摘下毛呢帽放到桌子上，拉开椅子直接坐到了Reese对面，“你的香槟降到46℉需要20分钟时间，祝你找到新的座位，反正你跟这家餐厅的经理很熟。”[2]  
这情形还真是少见。根据Reese的经验，通常情况下Finch显得——他并不想用这个词——是不屑于与他争论的，何况是在这种完全没必要的事情上。Reese有点儿坐不住了，他不停地看向门口，语气也终于软化了一些，“不管你对我有什么意见，Finch，改天再说。我在等一个重要的朋友。”  
“刚好我也是，所以请你离开，Reese先生。”  
服务员是个年轻姑娘，大概从没遇见过这样的场面，但高档餐厅训练出来的良好素养让她努力保持镇定，她有些局促地小声向Finch解释，“先生，我们的系统显示这张桌子的确是Reese先生预订的，是我们的服务不周，可能出现了重复预订的问题，我再帮您再找个座位可以吗？”  
Finch面色和善地对她微笑，“十分感谢你小姐，但我跟那位朋友是第一次见面，我不能更换位置。”

第一次见面？  
等一下。Reese在心里把事情的前因后果又倒了一遍，侧着脸重新打量起来，Finch目光温柔地在跟服务员沟通，他如此执着的要坐在这里到底是为什么？而约定的时间已经过了20分钟，他等的那个人还没出现，他相信对方绝不是个没有时间观念的人。除非——不可能，Reese立刻否定了自己的想法，一点也不像，面前这个人的脾气明明古怪刻板，软硬不吃。他感觉头脑里用于逻辑分析的机器转得快要冒了烟，而真相一直浮在角落里朝他用力挥手，完全吻合的时间、地点，如此匪夷所思的行为，会不会真是他从来也没想过的这种可能？  
“我就是。”Reese说。  
Finch扭过头，“你说什么？”  
Reese看了下服务员工牌上的名字，扬了扬手，“Holly，没事了。我们认识。”  
服务员高兴地看到事情解决了，边说着我去给两位准备香槟便离开了，桌子前又恢复了双方对峙的局面，Reese抱着将信将疑的审视表情，而Finch则满脸戒备。

“我就是。”Reese又重复了一遍，从对方的脸上继续寻找着蛛丝马迹。  
Finch几乎翻了个白眼，“我现在觉得是我走错了地方。”  
“你没走错。”Reese把手交叉叠放在桌子上，“你不是来见网友的吗？”  
Finch被惊得眉头跳了一下，平放在膝盖上的两只手默默收紧，警觉得像只遇到危险的兔子，“你怎么会…”  
“因为我就是kittyinsuit，我就是你要见的人。”  
刚说出这句话的时候Reese有点扬扬自得，仿佛这场对峙是他占了上风，惊讶，费解，诧异，他从没在对方脸上见到过这么丰富的表情变化，如果给他们的交战史做个实录，这绝对是值得浓墨重彩的一笔。但Reese很快意识到，一旦给Finch和ENIAC划上等号，原来的种种认知便像打了膨松剂般不断加速变形，那些邮件暴露了对方伪装起来的真实，刻薄冷硬背后的温暖自适，一个表面上寡淡无趣的男人内心竟对世界怀有那样的深情。  
Reese眯起眼睛，暖黄色的灯光衬着Finch的轮廓，看上去似乎不那么生硬了，眉头因为思考蹙到一起，蓝眼睛湿润清亮得仿佛下过雨一般，舔嘴唇的小动作隐秘又迷人。他们之间的针锋相对似乎变成了一种乐趣，所有的过节也有了合理的解释，Finch跟他的想象完美的契合，而这个事实居然让他颇感欣慰。

Finch自然不知道对方头脑里刮过了怎样一场风暴，他只是沉默了一会儿，表情趋于平淡，“不得不说这确实在我的意料之外。”  
Reese向后仰靠着椅背，目光游离在对方说话时滚动的喉结上，“但是又在情理之中？”  
“不，对邮件是否出自你本人之手我深表怀疑，Reese先生。”  
“当然必须是我，你不相信？”Reese翻出他们来往的邮件，调转手机朝向Finch，胳膊支着桌子身体前倾，摆出一副好好谈谈的姿势，“随便问我问题。”  
Finch皱着眉把手机推回去，“不用了，我只是觉得你人格分裂过于严重。”  
“我倒觉得你更喜欢玩表里不一的游戏。”  
“恕我没有这种爱好。”Finch拿上帽子，“既然已经见过了，那我先告辞了。”  
“等等！”Reese连忙推开椅子站起身，却被服务员叫住了，“Reese先生，您的香槟还要吗？”  
Holly从冰桶里拿出酒瓶，用餐布擦干净，朝他挤挤眼睛，“好酒能解决很多问题。”  
Reese匆匆往她手里塞了几张钱，拎着香槟追了出去。所幸对方还没有走远，他一路从后面赶上来，语气认真，“我们还会继续通信吧？”  
Finch用看外星人的眼神瞟了他一眼，没有回答，只是继续往前走，Reese一边跟着调整步幅一边念叨，“Finch，既然我们已经通过那么多封邮件了，也算深入了解过对方了——你不是腿不好吗，怎么走这么快…我们握手言和你觉得怎么样？其实我们挺聊的来的不是吗，而且你不是也很重视…”  
对方突然站定，“你会放弃我的书店么？”  
Reese懵了一下，思索道，“生意归生意，我可以把两件事分开，而且就算我放弃，你的书店也不一定经营的下去吧。”  
Finch与他错开距离，裹紧脖子上的围巾，“如果我曾经在言语上让你产生了什么误解，Reese先生，我向你表示歉意。我从来没有，也绝对不会，想要和你产生丝毫的关系。晚安。”  
Reese把大瓶香槟夹在怀里，满意地目送对方走远，风把对方大衣后面的开叉吹得一翘一翘的，他用手抹了抹脸上浮起的笑容，鉴于目前的形势，他的计划需要做些小小的调整，但他的目的已经十分清晰——他要Finch的书店，以及Finch。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Moet & Chandon酩悦香槟产自1743年的法国，酩悦的非年份香槟大概600-800左右一瓶，文里特工要的是02年的年份香槟。  
> [2]46℉大概是8摄氏度，一般来说香槟的最佳饮用温度为8-10度。


	15. Chapter 15

经过一番深思熟虑，Reese发了一封邮件给Finch，大概意思是这样的：  
_「那天之所以闹了点不愉快，可能是因为我们都没做好心理准备，不管怎么说见面是我们共同的决定，所以也应该共同承担风险损失不是么。况且谁说竞争对手就不能做朋友了？你可以把我和Leila区别对待，我也可以把你和书店的事分开来看。我最近开始在读你推荐的《理智与情感》了，我想我们都应该学习正确看待这两样东西（尤其是你），既然我们能在网上认识的概率是那个微乎其微的数字，现在这个人是我的概率是不是还要除上800万？这怎么看都跟中彩票的概率差不多，而我从不是白白浪费掉手里机会的人。希望我们能好好谈谈，无论哪种形式都行。我会一直等你的回复。kittyinsuit」_

“情真意切，言之有理。”Tao的手指停在嘴上，仔细端详面前的屏幕，“可人家明显不想理你啊，这都过去好几天了。”  
“从我的椅子上下来，Leon.”Reese把刚看完的报纸卷成筒抽了他一下，“没人问你的意见。”  
Tao讪讪地从皮椅上站起来，摸了摸后脑勺，“讲点道理啊Boss，是你自己说电脑有问题的，再说你老让我干修电脑的活儿不觉得大材小用嘛…”  
“那是因为他已经把技术部的人骂了个遍，现在又拉不下脸来让人家办这种小事。”Zoe用手捂着听筒插了句嘴，又转头小声说了几句，挂掉电话，朝Reese晃了晃听筒，“董事长的电话，他在意大利总是不放心这边，还让我提醒你不要忘了去后天的客户回馈活动。你们什么情况，他现在已经不直接打给你了？”  
“行了，让老头子安安心心的度假吧，没过完圣诞节别回来。”Reese坐回椅子，对着电脑里最后一封邮件显得有点心不在焉。  
“董事长又带Claire去意大利了啊！”Tao长叹一声，“再看看我们的John，守着电脑苦苦等待回信。你不是知道这位Finch先生在哪嘛，干嘛不直接去？”  
“给他几天消化事实的时间，他受的刺激肯定比我大多了。”  
“还是要我出手。”Zoe走过去给了个眼神，Reese自动让到一边，她坐下来快速搜索着网页，嘴里不停地数落，“能把这么简单的事情搞砸也是不容易，还有你邮件里是道歉的语气么，还想约人出来，John，你的情商该充值了。”  
“谁说我要道歉了？”Reese抱着胳膊靠在窗边，“我不觉得我有什么错。”  
Zoe边打字边说，“你隐瞒身份在先，又打他书店的主意，侵占他的生存空间，任谁都会觉得你是设计好的吧。其实不收购他的店对我们也没什么影响，既然看上人家了，你就不打算改变一下计划么？他肯定很重视这个书店。”  
“我不会用这种原因来干涉公事。”Reese顿了顿，接着说，“那样他才会看不起我。”  
“随便你。”Zoe拿过便签纸，在上面抄了几个数字，站起来塞到Reese怀里，“现在可以去搞定你的‘私事’了。”

其实从基本的礼貌角度来讲，Finch原本是要回复邮件的，不管是「多此一举」还是「没有必要」，总也算个回答，但是Root坚决制止他这么做，她认为Reese是在试探他，想要套取书店的商业机密。  
“不要相信他，Harry，你太善良了，这个人居心叵测，图谋不轨，处心积虑…”Root戴着黑框眼镜，打字的声音随着说话声有节奏地跳跃。  
“行了吧，少拽你那一套一套的词儿。”Shaw一条腿盘在单人沙发上，另一条垂下来晃荡着，“就咱们这书店能有个屁商业机密，这事儿不是明摆着么，他就是想上Harold而已。”  
Finch咳嗽了两声，“Shaw小姐，请注意你的用词。”  
“我敢保证——”Shaw竖起两根手指，“不出三天他就会找上门来，这种人绝对没有耐心等下去。”  
“那我就把他赶出去。”Root往上推了推眼镜，握住Finch的手臂，“Harry，如果我不在，我会把电击枪留给你。”  
Shaw紧跟着冷哼了一声，“这里有你什么事儿啊，Root，你怎么不问问Finch的意见，人要是两情相悦呢。”  
Root半扬着头朝对方笑得高深莫测，“亲爱的Sameen，虽然我不介意养你，但我不能让Harry失去书店。”  
“感谢你的好意，Groves小姐。”Finch有些无奈的看着两个姑娘斗嘴，好不容易才插上话，“先不论他为人到底如何，他说的有些话确是事实。我需要认真思考该怎样改变现状，把书店好好经营下去。”

门哐的一声被撞开，Fusco抱着一个鼓鼓囊囊已经挡住视线的大纸袋，从侧面探出头，“我说你们三个怎么还坐在这儿聊天，下午不是要组织看电影吗？我买了好多零食，可以分给观众。”他把纸袋放在圆桌上拍了拍，“怎么样眼镜儿，我的主意不错吧？”  
“你以为是在电影院吗。”Shaw立刻走过去，翻了几下拿出一包薯片，不客气地撕开，“Harold又不会放《异形大战铁血战士》，他看的那些电影里面有没有人说话都不一定。”  
Finch看了一眼最后确定的人数——七个人虽然不多，但刚好坐的下。他合上笔记本，两只手平放在前盖上，“虽然不是你说的那部电影，Shaw小姐，但并不是默片，显然你们都没有看过我写的文案。”  
“显然你也不是第一天认识我们。”Shaw大方的承认，继续咔哧咔哧嚼着薯片。

电影是《杀死一只知更鸟》，六十年代的经典老片。初版的原著小说在书店里有两本，其中一本被Lee借去写课外读书笔记了。Finch在玻璃上贴了观影活动的海报，退后几步观察有没有贴正，海报是一张A3大小的复写纸，上面的知更鸟是他用钢笔手绘的。  
时间还没到，几个报名前来的学生正在书店里闲逛，他们对英国文学很感兴趣，拿着狄更斯和萨克雷爱不释手，但听到初版书高昂的定价后有些咋舌，又小心翼翼地把书放回原处。

Root一会儿要回报社，Shaw表示对电影没兴趣留在外面看店，Fusco招呼那几个学生把他们带去后面的小放映室。Finch跟在后面，突然听见椅子摩擦地面的刺耳声音。  
他转过身，看到Root已经站了起来，而门口的kittyinsuit先生——他不知道为什么会首先反射出这个名字——一手在身后关上门，脸上挂着笑容，和煦得像是海风拂面。  
“我有邀请码。”Reese知道他们要问什么，自觉地从上衣口袋里掏出一张便签纸递给Shaw，“你可以核实一下。”  
Shaw将信将疑地接过纸条，把代码录入系统，很快就显示出观影邀请和礼品赠送的信息，她用手指夹着纸条，对Finch和Root挑高眉毛，“你们两个nerd都搞不定一个傻大个儿？”  
“我怎么可能邀请他？”Root瞪着这个不速之客。  
“我也没有。”Finch说。  
“那个好像是——”Fusco犹豫着开口，“是我审核通过的。我看申请人的头像是个漂亮的…我知道了！我说好像在哪儿见过，那是你的秘书吧？叫什么来着？”  
“请问发生什么事了吗？”刚要进放映室的两个姑娘好奇地看着他们。  
Reese耸耸肩，“没什么，老板不太认可我的身份，要做一下确认。”  
“既然是我们邀请的。”Finch制止了Root的争辩意图，向他做了个请的手势，“希望你观影愉快，Reese先生。”

放映室空间很小，淡黄和草绿色相间的壁纸，墙上挂了几张镶框的小幅电影海报，一台放映机，一块投影幕，八张单人沙发拼接成四组座位。Reese在后排坐下来，沙发是亚麻布质地，有温暖清晰的纹路，扶手做了点小改动，上面立着一个式样简单的细长台灯，羊皮纸灯罩盖住黯黄模糊的光。  
Finch把碟片放进机器，调暗灯光，坐到Reese旁边的位置。Reese很早以前看过这部电影，但时间久远，只记得是个白人律师帮黑人打官司的故事，他颇为认真的看了一会儿，然后用余光扫到Finch，放映机投射的光线打在对方脸上，黑白灰形成斑驳的色块一闪一闪地跳跃，镜片后面的目光认真而专注，似乎没有因为他坐在旁边感到不适。Reese往后仰了仰，换了个更舒服的姿势观察对方，他们曾经在邮件里提到一起看电影的事，虽然现在的情况跟他的设定不太一样，但总要好过对着电脑冥思苦想，Reese在心里提醒自己回去要给Zoe涨工资。

电影结束后，Finch和几个学生聊了一会儿，从影片的叙事结构聊到民主与人权，像在大学课堂一样轻松热烈。Finch把他们送出去，顺便给了每个人一套自制的书签。他回来整理设备，看到Reese正背着手站在那看墙上的海报。  
“你大概能看出来电影已经散场了。”Finch把碟片取出来放回盒子里，关上电源。  
Reese原地不动的半转过身，“哦，我以为来看电影的人都可以发表意见。”  
“那么你有什么见解，Reese先生？”  
“见解倒是谈不上。”Reese垂下手，边说边走近对方，“刚好Gregory Peck演的这个律师也叫Finch，而这个父亲的角色又比较像我，很有代入感。”  
Finch对着投影幕按下按钮，幕布缓缓升了上去。“Atticus Finch是影史上最为伟大的角色之一，他睿智，果敢，坚定，富于正义感，原谅我并没有从你身上看出他的任何特质。”  
“永远不要轻易评价一个人，直到你真正去了解他。[1] ”Reese缓慢地吐出这句话，静默在空气里蔓延了几秒钟，他看着对方想要说话又忍回去的样子，不由得扬起眉毛。  
咔。Finch抬起头，发现投影幕快卷到底的时候突然卡住了，他用遥控器反复调了几下没有反应，便绕过Reese，搬了把木头圆凳，踩上去看幕布的卷轴。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”Reese用胳膊肘支在墙上，“你这个姿势可有点儿悬。”  
“应该不是滑轨的问题。”Finch顺着卷轴的一边看了看，小心地掰正了卡在边缘的小挂钩，幕布自动收了起来。他扶着墙想从凳子上下来，突然脚下一歪，眼看着就要摔倒，Reese上前一把抱住对方，两个人顺势向后倒去。  
Reese的后背重重砸在墙上，他跟着闷哼了一声，Finch下意识的抬头，又撞到他的下巴，接连两次重创让Reese差点疼出眼泪。他垂着眼睛看着怀里的人，对方想推开他反而被抱的更紧。  
“为什么不回邮件？”  
Finch没料到他会突然冒出这个问题，碍于现在的姿势也无法说出什么严肃的话，只好轻咳了一声，“你先放手。”  
“你先说。”Reese打定了主意，索性直接卸下重量靠在墙上，对方的头发蹭着他的脸，绒密得像种小动物，他不怕死的凑近闻了闻，佛手柑混合着檀木的气息。Reese满意地深吸了一口气，“别每次都用撂下一句狠话自己就走的这招，而且这里是你的书店，你肯定不愿意把它留给我。”  
呼吸吹在脸上，Finch觉得耳根有点发热，对方身上没有烟酒的痕迹，只有很淡的肥皂味道，他皱着眉想把这种味道从鼻腔里挥出去，“如果你非要一个答案，Reese先生，我们不可能再像从前那样通信，因为显然我们都无法再心平气和的像朋友一样闲聊了。”  
“Finch.”Reese定定地看着对方，“如果这个人不是我，你会跟他发展下去么？”  
“…不存在这种假设。”

“我说你们俩没事儿吧？搞这么大动静干嘛？”Fusco摇摇晃晃地出现在门口，看到屋里的一幕愣了愣，小声爆了句粗口，又自动退了出去。  
他坐回收银台后的转椅，跟着椅子转了半圈，自言自语道，“我觉得我们的书店保住了。”  
“不见得。”Shaw用手支着头靠在一边，挑起嘴角，“打赌吗？一顿牛排。我觉得这才刚刚开始。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]特工这里借用的是电影里派克的一句台词，原话是：“You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view... Until you climb inside of his skin and walk around in it.”


	16. Chapter 16

Finch站在健身房里，对着各式各样的器械有些茫然。这是离书店最近的一家健身中心，相对清静，来的普遍是附近的居民，没有人会在这里卖弄肌肉或是寻求外遇。Finch想他大概得先做一些热身活动，考虑到自己的身体状况，那些需要动用全身的力量型器械显然不适合他，Finch边走边寻找其他可以操作的东西。  
跑步机上的Reese早就看到了对方，他调慢带速，走下来慢悠悠地跟在Finch后面。他还是第一次看到这个人穿运动服，浅灰色的棉质T恤加运动裤减弱了整个人的寡淡气质，露出的两截胳膊白得像日光灯。Reese用目光描绘着对方背后的轮廓，最后停留在臀部迟迟没有移动。  
其实他并没有把握Finch一定会来，不过从此刻的情形来看，Finch对他的存在倒不像表现的那么可有可无。Reese回想起后来在放映室发生的对话，那显然还是起了作用。

“你的问题我已经回答过了，Reese先生，你可以放手了。”  
“我还有一个问题。”  
“……”  
“什么时候回我的邮件？”  
“…你真的不明白我刚才说的话吗？如果我们之前的通信是基于对彼此的不了解，那现在可以停止了。”  
“换个角度，如果我们之前的误会是基于对彼此的不了解，那现在你可以重新认识我了？”  
“我不知道你这种推论从何而来。”  
“Finch…我后背疼。”  
“不影响你松手。”  
“你该运动了，Finch，下次再出这种事的时候我要是不在呢，还有为你的健康考虑——虽然抱着很舒服。”  
“放手，我不想再说第四遍。”  
“可这已经是第四遍了。”

笑意不自觉地浮上Reese的嘴角，如果不是当时对方的眼神已经忍无可忍，这样的对话他可以再持续一百个回合。Reese快走几步，跟Finch保持着适当的距离，然后看到对方在一个器械前停了下来。  
“引体向上器，可以锻炼上肢的力量。”Reese在身后评价道。“但这个强度你能承受么？”  
Finch对他在这里显得并不意外，在做了几组简单的活动后便踮脚抓住上面的横杆，拉着身体慢慢往上提，但这个动作比他预想的要困难得多，他只做了一个就感觉手臂强烈地抖动，肩膀也跟着酸痛起来。  
“单靠手臂的力量是不行的，这个动作还需要用到背部的肌肉，你这样很容易受伤。”Reese仰着头站在训练器下面，“你应该请个私教。当然我不介意帮你训练，不收费。”  
Finch扫了一眼他的肚子，“你对自己的身材过于自信了，Reese先生。”  
“我靠的是技巧。”Reese直接走上前，试图用两只手扶着对方的腰，托住吊在横杆上的Finch整个往上提，“你要先学会控制身体的下降再练习上升。”  
“我不需要你帮忙。”Finch没办法移动，只能最大限度用上身的力量摆脱。  
Reese有些担心对方为了挣脱他弄伤自己，识趣地松开手，“我还是觉得这个对你来说难度太大了。”  
Finch慢慢落到地面，跟Reese隔开一臂远，“既然你不知道什么是安全距离——这个就是。”  
他揉了揉小臂，走到旁边的腿外肌训练器旁，Reese也跟了过去，饶有兴致地看着对方的下一步动作。  
Finch坐在训练椅上，踏上脚踏板，“如果你是来运动的，Reese先生，这里有很多器械供你选择，如果你是因为无聊，那你找错对象了。”  
“哪个都不是，你不回邮件，我只能面对面来跟你沟通了。”Reese走到Finch的正对面，看着他握住把手，又忍不住纠正道，“这个还算安全易操作，你的后背和腿还得贴紧。”  
这次Reese没收到对方的回应，他顺着Finch的目光转过头，看到墙上的电视正在播出一则新闻。

 _「…著名电子科技公司德西玛集团近日签署了一项全新的战略合作协议，对方是纽约第二大图书出版商——坎贝尔集团的全资子公司速普出版社。据悉，根据协议德西玛可以在三年内免费使用速普的所有出版物，图书购买渠道正是此前各界十分关注的智能电子阅读器Samaritan，速普将按图书的下载量获得分成收益。令人感到十分微妙的是，坎贝尔集团与里斯集团的上一代掌门人私交甚好，甚至有意促成两家的亲事，而Iris Campbell却如此高调的拿着老爸的钱与John Reese的头号竞争对手合作，个中缘由不禁引人猜测…」_  
电视画面上Greer正在与Iris握手，德西玛随后召开了Samaritan的产品发布会，有记者问及电子书将给传统书店带来怎样的冲击，并让他预测里斯书店的下一步计划，Greer的脸上堆叠出层层的笑纹，“德西玛只专注做好自己的产品，从不揣测对手的想法。不过我给John Reese的忠告是：少开几家书店，损失会小一些。”

Finch回过头，调整了一下自己的坐姿，云淡风轻地说，“Reese先生，看来你上次的‘逃婚’之旅成功惹怒了这位Campbell小姐，你要认真考虑下怎么挽回你们的关系了。”  
“应该说我总算成功了。”Reese特意在总算这个词上加了重音，“她跟我的关系破裂得越彻底越好。”  
“喜欢四面树敌不是一个公司管理者的明智行为，Reese先生，你这样迟早要被竞争对手联手设计。”Finch用大腿外侧贴住阻力板的皮垫，逐渐向两边打开，一边好心提醒对方，“我想你应该还没忘记上次德西玛入侵系统的事。”  
Reese靠过来搭着训练器的横梁，“我觉得很有道理，不如你把书店卖给我，你来当店长，我们联手打败他们怎么样？”  
“请不要把我和我的书店写进你的远大规划。”Finch平静的回答，他将腿慢慢合拢，感觉到外侧的肌肉开始绷紧，“或许你应该考虑一下Greer的建议。”  
“这个老家伙总喜欢虚张声势。”Reese看着对方又做了一组动作，“在科威特边境的时候他成天用圣战分子处决俘虏的照片来吓唬那些新兵。”  
Finch抬起眼，“所以那些传闻都是真的？”  
“如果是指我跟他曾经在一起服役，的确有这么回事。”对这个话题Reese显得并不在意，他转而对上Finch的眼睛，“原来你这么关心我的事情么？”  
“媒体一向善于捕风捉影，我只是没想到他们的臆测还有正确的时候。”  
Finch腿上的动作让声音听起来有些吃力，Reese往前挪了一步，挤进他的两腿之间，“你没有正面回答问题。”  
“你干什么？”Finch因为突如其来的身体接触全身僵硬，只能努力控制自己离Reese远一点，但长期缺乏运动已经让他在刚才消耗了大量体力，他的腿渐渐合拢上，两个人也越贴越紧。  
“出去。”Finch瞪着对方，已经顾不上自己的谈话礼节。  
“我在帮你锻炼大腿的力量。”Reese扶住他的肩，“如果想要保持你的‘安全距离’，你得加把劲了。”  
高大的男人半弯着腰，天然的压迫感盘旋在两人之间，热量透过薄薄的运动裤传递到彼此身上，大腿接触的地方热得像块烧红的炭火，一滴汗顺着Finch的耳后滑落到下巴，又滴到T恤上，他舔了舔嘴，眼睛里清明的蓝色被Reese的呼吸覆盖，Finch被迫快速眨了几下眼，在坐椅上挪了挪。Reese眯起眼睛，这些小动作让他看得有些失神，他的嗓音也开始变得沙哑，“肩膀放松，腰要用上力，腿再打开点，Harold，你夹我夹的太紧了。”  
旁边经过一个满头大汗的矮胖中年男人，听到这句话后诡异地看向他们，“嘿，这儿是健身房，你们俩需要房间的话旁边酒店就有。”  
Reese用胳膊架在靠背两侧，挡住Finch迅速变红的耳朵，回给对方一个微笑，“大家都是来健身的，我是他的私人教练。”  
说完他又低到Finch耳边，小声补充，“而且我的训练方法很有效吧。”  
而Finch觉得自己大概再也不会来这里了。


	17. Chapter 17

_「Ram把配枪收进腋下的枪套，转了转衬衫的第四颗扣子——这是他多年的习惯，有助于在陌生的环境里思考。可用他搭档的话说，有什么用，关键时候能挡子弹嘛？」_  
Fusco看着书上的一排铅字嘿嘿地笑出声，Carter的这本小说他已经读过好几遍了，他知道接下来主人公马上就要发现一个重要线索，有滋有味地继续读着。  
_「他开始往树林深处走，石板路下是溪水扑哧扑哧的声音，突然Ram被脚下的东西绊了一下…」_

叮——传真机发出声响，被打断注意力的Fusco有些懊恼的从书里抬起眼，看到一张纸缓缓从机器里吐出来。Fusco摘下眼镜，把书倒扣在桌上疑惑地走过去。自从Finch把这东西弄回来，他除了手机欠费打过几个电话，还从不知道有人会往这里发传真。

> TO: ENIAC  
>  FAX: 917-285-7362  
>  PAGE: 1  
>  DATE: 12/15/2012 9:37  
>  FROM: kittyinsuit  
>  昨天夜里刮了一宿的风，吵得睡不着，于是我看完了《异乡人》，这种絮絮叨叨的阴郁风格真是不适合我，老实说简直能把人逼疯，不过我还是坚持看完了，现在回味一下感觉居然还不错。  
>  从我的窗边能看到中央公园，我们一起走过的那条路，两边都是银杏树那条，现在叶子已经被吹得七零八落了，我想我应该趁它们完全掉光之前跑上几个来回，这比在跑步机上看着外面的高楼感觉好得多。很久没收到你的回信，希望那个总找你麻烦的人今天没有令你太头痛。

“这什么玩意儿？”Fusco看的一头雾水，他刚把传真放在小圆桌上，就被Shaw一把扯过来。她快速看完，把纸竖在Fusco眼前，指着上面的发件人，“你傻啊，这是街对面那位发给Harold的。”  
“我们偷看眼镜儿的信是不是不太好？”Fusco把纸放回桌子，想了想还是收进抽屉。  
“是看，不是偷看。”Shaw纠正道。“Reese这是要干嘛，改拿传真写情书了？这两位真是越来越有情趣了。”  
“眼镜儿怎么还没来？”Fusco问。  
“被Root叫去报社了。”Shaw站起来伸了个懒腰，她推开书店的门往街上看了看，“今天我们还是一如既往的没有顾客呢。”  
Fusco拿起看了一半的书，暗暗想着既然Reese和Carter很熟他是不是能借Finch的关系要几张签名照，而Shaw则想的是Reese什么时候才能再把他那只帅气的狗带来的问题。

Fusco看完了一个章节，开始和Shaw搬出Finch上周买回来还没整理的书进行分类，他把不知道应该归在哪类的几本挑出来抱到简易书架上，就仰到旁边的单人沙发上休息，直到传真机又响了起来。  
这次Fusco是直接念出来的。

> TO: ENIAC  
>  FAX: 917-285-7362  
>  PAGE: 1  
>  DATE: 12/15/2012 10:55  
>  FROM: kittyinsuit  
>  刚才去看了食品研发部的新成果，你能想象吗，芥末巧克力，我觉得试吃员要集体中毒了，据说这还是他们在做了市场调研之后开发的，我很好奇到底谁会有这种需求。

Fusco抖了抖手里的纸，“芥末巧克力，Shaw，这很像你的口味啊。”  
“听着不错。”Shaw懒洋洋的回答，“我是说试吃员这职业。”

Finch是在Shaw第五次抱怨饿了之后出现的，他把描着漂亮菊花花纹的扁圆盒子一个个拿出来——三文鱼刺身和各种寿司，随后又拿出三副筷子，“希望没有让你太失望，Shaw小姐。”  
“你怎么从来不问我的意见啊眼镜儿？”Fusco有些不满的插嘴。  
“因为你对食物只有吃饱，没有追求。”Shaw打开芥末和酱油配料，咂咂嘴巴，“就是少了瓶清酒。”  
Finch了然地从背包里又翻出一个磨砂棕色的瓶子，“獭祭纯米大吟酿，这是Groves小姐特意要我带给你的。但我还是希望你不要在工作时间饮酒。”

叮——三个人一齐望向传真机。Fusco抢先走过去，在纸张掉落的瞬间拿起来，连同刚才那两份一起递给Finch，举起两只手声明，“我们可不是有意要看的，总得知道这东西是给谁的。”  
Finch放下酒瓶，Shaw也停下手里的动作，和Fusco一起等着观察Finch的反应。他先看到的是刚刚收到的这份传真。

> TO: ENIAC  
>  FAX: 917-285-7362  
>  PAGE: 1  
>  DATE: 12/15/2012 11:40  
>  FROM: kittyinsuit  
>  晚上家里要来两个很久没见的朋友，谈谈我之前说的那个人生重要转折。公司从明天开始放假了，我会有更多的时间来准备这件事，祝我好运。任何意义上的。  
>  ps.礼尚往来才符合你的社交礼仪，所以不想试着回封信吗？

Finch又沉默着看完了前两份传真，不得不说这个人的文字比本人看起来舒心得多，一瞬间他似乎回到了他们用邮件交往的日子，平静而简单，分享阅读细节和琐碎的人生体验，毫无压力的释放私人情绪，如同一颗甘草糖在嘴里慢慢融化的感觉，不会过分甜腻，只有清淡的回甘。但是——Finch眼前浮现出Reese放大的脸——额角的头发不听话地翘着，鼻尖有个浅浅的凹陷，绿松石般的眼睛里带着一点戏谑的笑意。Finch迅速把刚刚散开的想法折叠起来，他到底要怎么把如此不同的两个人划上等号？

Finch走到传真机旁拨了个电话，对方立刻就接了起来。  
“还好，你的反应比我的预计快得多。”  
“你这种做法很幼稚，Reese先生。”  
“有效果就行。”  
“你还是一如既往的以给别人困扰为乐趣，看来所谓的人生重要转折并没有为你带来什么实质改变。”  
“你不回邮件，我只能想出这个办法了，所以比较困扰的其实是我。我没有把这当做乐趣，我写的每一个字都是认真的。”Reese的真诚语调让Finch产生了短暂的歉意，对方似乎感受到了他态度的细微变化，继续解释着，“这件重要的事跟Leila有关，她晚上从瑞士回来，你不想跟我说话也没有想跟她说的么？”  
“替我问候Leila小姐，欢迎她有空来找我。”  
“你区别对待的太明显了，Finch.”对方忍不住抱怨，“那你对Bear有什么话想说吗？”  
“…请适可而止一点，Reese先生，还有不要再发传真了。”Finch站着踌躇了一会，他握紧手中的话筒，“有什么事可以在邮件里说。”  
“所以你答应了？”Reese的语气轻快得像被吹到空中的羽毛，“我想…”  
“不管你在想什么，我没有答应你任何事。”  
Finch挂掉电话，用折信的方式把传真折好，回到小圆桌前坐下，Fusco笑嘻嘻地给他摆上筷子，Shaw正夹着一个鲔鱼寿司盯着他看，“你们好像达成了某种共识。”  
“饮酒要适量，Shaw小姐。”Finch没有接她的话，往碟子里的绿芥末旁边倒上酱油，“至少给我留一杯。”

Reese一个礼拜没见到Leila，她跟Hersh回瑞士办理离校手续，和那里小伙伴告别，收拾出一个更大的行李箱，把窗台那盆白色的天竺葵正式交接给Mark，叮嘱他要用自己做的自动滴灌装置给植物浇水。  
Mark是Reese的高中同学，Reese在帮他追求Kara这件事上出过不少主意，在大堡礁浮潜的时候他把戒指从船上钓下来求婚的计划也是Reese想出来的。起初Kara对Leila要回美国生活这件事极为反对，她不认为Reese有能力抚养Leila——这种能力当然不是物质层面的，时间，精力，耐心，教育方法，与一个孩子的相处模式，他身上不稳定的因素太多，说白了她觉得Reese就不是这块料。  
但她尊重Leila的意见，也相信了Leila这段时间被照顾的很好认识了很多朋友过的很开心的这套说法，只不过她要亲自送她去纽约。Mark紧张兮兮的整理了大包小包装满两个旅行箱，又把孕期情绪调控方法，每日维生素摄入量等等注意事项记在本子上，最后把Kara的专用枕头塞进旅行箱仅有的空间里才算放心。

Reese打开家门的时候Mark正举着一个削好的苹果央求Kara再多吃一口，Leila蹲在旁边梳理着Bear耳后的毛。看见他进来，小姑娘和大狗像两颗炮弹一样冲过去，Reese蹲下来接住她，朝沙发上的两个人说，“这情景显得我很多余。”  
“真高兴你总算发现了。”Kara笑起来依然明艳动人，隆起的肚子柔和了她一贯的凌厉线条，她舒服地把胳膊架在宽大的沙发扶手上，“你的房子不错，但是Leila的房间光线不够好，酒柜的位置太容易撞到人，活动室里居然没有点唱机，还有这些黑白灰的墙纸——像个性冷淡住的地方，说真的，John，你有多久没有过性生活了？”  
“喂，Leila还在这儿。”Reese捂住了咯咯直笑的小姑娘的耳朵。  
“那只能说明你太不了解Leila，她聪明得超乎你想象。”  
“好了好了。”Mark举手叫停，语气里充满甜蜜的无奈，“你要理解她，John，自从怀孕以后Kara的脾气总是阴晴不定。”他朝妻子露出一个讨好的笑容，Mark的眼眶深邃，身材保持良好，如果不是日渐疏落的头发，还算个颇有魅力的中年男人。  
Reese指了指Kara的肚子，“但愿不要影响到那个家伙。”  
“我们已经查过了，是个男孩儿。”Mark张开手臂摆出准爸爸接受祝福的标准姿势，等着Reese上前拥抱。

接下来的话题很快从滑雪和胎教转到了Leila身上，Kara认为公立小学更有利于她的成长，Mark则担心Reese不固定的工作时间会影响她的正常作息。  
“我当然会给她所有最好的。”Reese说。  
“除了你理解的那些。”Kara说，“她更需要的是关注和陪伴，你什么时候才能给她一个真正的家庭，John？她需要你和她共同经历，需要学习怎么与人相处，怎么关爱和善待身边的人，这些显然你都不擅长。”  
Leila爬到Reese腿上，安慰般的搂住他的脖子，信誓旦旦的向他的两个老友保证，“我相信John，你们也要相信他。而且他现在已经有喜欢的人了，虽然还没有追到——但他在努力的！”  
Reese扭过头佯装严肃地看着Leila，“我说你都是从哪儿知道的这些？”  
Leila眨眨眼，“你的手机响了。”

 _「虽然我对你的谈话技巧不敢恭维，既然是跟Leila有关系的事情，祝沟通顺利。ENIAC」_  
Reese的眉毛跳了一下，Finch居然真的回了邮件给他，他觉得应该开瓶香槟来庆祝他们的关系又回到了“原点”。  
“这可是个大新闻。”Mark的脸上写满了好奇，“什么人你居然追不到？”  
Reese又扫了一眼邮件，有点自嘲的笑笑，“他很注重隐私，脾气有点怪，精通计算机，分分钟就能黑进五角大楼那种级别的，他看过很多书，我怀疑他已经把纽约公共图书馆都装进脑袋了。他会画画，不会做饭，待人温柔，大部分时间是个绅士，除了面对我的时候。”  
“Johnny boy终于遇到克星了？”Kara抚摸着肚子仍然不忘调侃。  
“我和他在某些问题上有很大的分歧。”  
“分歧从来都不是问题。”Kara说，“关键是这个人给你带来什么改变了吗？”

他让我能够认真看完一本书，他让我开始留意平常的风景，他让我学着静下心思考，他让我重新爱上这座城市。如果这些都算改变的话，他大概是在让我变成一个更好的人。Reese想。


	18. Chapter 18

Shaw叼着能量棒从一辆白色的皮卡副座跳下来，指挥工人把车上的圣诞树抬进书店。收银台旁边已经用几层书交错围成了一个环形，树放进去刚好，工人用支架把底部固定好，收了钱就离开了。  
Shaw左右看了看，小棵的欧洲冷杉，有好看的塔形树冠和青翠的枝叶，她把长的最茂盛的一面转过来，掸了掸手，“运费比树还贵，而且还是皇后区我们每年都买的那家，简直是抢钱。”  
“辛苦你了，Shaw小姐。”Finch放下手上写了一半的东西，“不是每家店都像Tillman小姐的花店一样诚挚可靠。她们刚才过来送了圣诞礼物。”  
Shaw在对面坐下，拿起圆桌上用冬青树枝编成的圣诞花环，几簇品红色的冬青果点缀在中间，显得小巧又可爱。“要我说这种节日有什么意义，就是骗骗小孩儿顺带哄抬物价刺激消费。”  
Finch从抽屉里拿出一个铁皮盒子，“这种节日起码还有人会做蛋奶酥给你，所以不要再扯上面的叶子了，我正准备把它挂起来。”  
“干活的时候永远见不着Fusco的人影儿。”Shaw打开盖子，手工饼干的香甜味道立刻飘散出来，“你放他的假了，Harold？”  
“本来是这样，但Fusco先生说Lee的爷爷奶奶出去度假了，他们今年可以留在纽约过圣诞。”Finch从注意力被成功分散的女人手里拿过花环，“他看完Lee的棒球比赛就会回来准备。”  
“这个换书活动？”Shaw朝窗户上贴的海报撇撇嘴，“这么蠢的主意肯定是Root出的，事先说好我可不想再当收破烂儿的了，上次那本快散架的线装书费了我一礼拜才粘好。”  
“是读者与读者之间的个体行为，我们只是提供一个分享的场所。”  
“所以这是个相亲会？”  
“你的解读方式总是很特别，Shaw小姐。”Finch走到门口，把冬青树枝挂到门外，后退了两步观察再摆正。隔壁的常春藤已经爬到了书店的墙角，正沿着门框往上蔓延，不甘示弱的在这个光秃秃的冬天里舒展开一点绿色。  
他转过身看街对面的书店，通体透亮的玻璃映出一整排射灯的光点，每个买书出来的人脸上都挂着淡淡的满足感。巨幅电子屏上正播着一个卡通短片，两只挂着铃铛拉着雪橇车的麋鹿在天上飞奔，地上掉落了几本书，随后画面上出现了一个姑娘，她把书捡起来，用围巾小心地包裹好带回家，窗外是呼啸整夜的暴风雪，只有她的房子笼罩着暖黄色的微光，在她摊开的书上印着一句话：「在这里，寻找寒冷冬日的心灵温暖之所。」  
终于不再用书店给他的花生酱做广告了，Finch扯了扯嘴角，不着痕迹的溢出一个小小的酒窝。Reese在邮件里提到他正在给Leila申请学校，保证这段时间都不会出现，足以留给他几天清静的日子。

对面书店的门被推开，一个穿着红色斗篷的小女孩在门口四处张望，她回头看了看，开始往路中间走，左侧一辆雪佛兰按着喇叭快速驶来。Finch匆忙穿过马路上前挡住她，半弯下腰轻声问道，“你在等人吗？”  
“我和爸爸一起来的。”她仰着头朝Finch笑，指了指身后的书店，“他还在里面等着付钱，队排的好长。”  
“原来是这样。”Finch牵起她的手往回走，“那你呢，已经为自己选好书了吗？”  
“我想看《我亲爱的甜橙树》，可是我还有一些字不认识，要是能在睡觉前让爸爸念给我听就最好了。”她拽着Finch的袖扣，小脸冻得有点红。  
“相信他一定非常愿意这么做。”  
“Emma！你怎么跑出来了？”戴着黑框眼镜的男人撞开门，慌慌张张地走过来把女儿拉回身边，Finch简单解释了刚才发生的事，男人连连道谢后便带着她离开了。  
Finch抬头看了看面前白色窗贴的玻璃门，虽然只隔了一条街，但他从没有来过这里。他喜爱书店，它们始终可爱又迷人，它们像根植在城市里的另一个平行世界，可以逃离到过去或是未来。即使存在微妙的抵触心理，也并不妨碍他再多进一家看看。  
一层中间人最多的地方是畅销小说区，旁边是成排整齐的铁艺书架，上面摆满了工具书和商业书籍，一簇簇暖白色的瓦丝灯泡悬着电线直接垂落在上方，另一侧看起来更像个咖啡厅，人们靠坐在柔软的皮革沙发上翻看杂志，拼接的木板桌子和亚克力花盆里的绿植冲淡了过重的金属感，咖啡豆混合奶油的香气在四周弥漫。Finch沿着黑色的钢板楼梯走上二层，这里相对安静不少，基本是文学，历史和专业书籍，有人倚在书架上，有人则干脆坐到地上，每个人都沉浸在自己的空间里，懒散和专注都能在这里找到安放的角落。  
不可否认这是一种吸引人的特质，Finch想。原来Reese并不是个只会用钱来衡量一切的商人，精巧的设计可以复制，但乐趣和愉悦感不会骗人。阳光穿透落地窗暖融融的烘烤着Finch的思维，他第一次觉得自己可能误判了这个人，尽管这么想有点困难，如果他能写一行代码把邮件里的所有文字直接下载到Reese身上，也许事情就变得容易多了。

不知道是不是Root在报纸上的宣传起了作用，下午的换书活动意外地来了很多人，比起一次性花掉几十刀去购买，这种古老的交换行为仍然能引发人们的兴趣。仅有的几张单人沙发和原木椅子上坐满了人，Fusco不得已把收银台后面的转椅让了出来，很快加入了几个推理小说爱好者的交流当中。Shaw在布置早上买回来的圣诞树，她嘴里念叨着Root把书签挂在圣诞树上难看的要死，一边递过橄榄绿的丝带，Root笑眯眯地拉着丝带把她扯到身边，任凭对方的白眼快要翻到房顶。  
Finch站在最里面的一排书架前，有个客人想找一本茨维塔耶娃的诗集，本来应该是在这里第二层中间的位置，大概是Fusco又搞错了分类方法，Finch上下看了看没发现这本书，回过身想找找其他地方，却被身后离自己不到半米的人惊退得靠在书架上。  
“你都是用这种方式打招呼的吗，Reese先生？”Finch扶着隔板站稳脚，抻了抻西装下摆。  
“看情况而定。”对方露出两排整齐的牙齿，身上还带着室外的寒冷气息，“听说你去过我的书店了。”  
“我不知道你还放了追踪装置。”  
Reese把皮手套摘下来塞进大衣口袋里，“你又不是隐形的，Finch，我的员工还是有人能认出你的。”  
“我还以为你会履行你的承诺暂时不会出现。”Finch抿住嘴，有些介意两个人过近的距离。  
Reese意味深长的看了对方一会儿，“这句话可以理解成你很想见我么？”  
“我不想跟你进行无意义的口舌之争。”  
“没关系，这不妨碍我想见你。”Reese盯着对方衬衫领口的浅蓝格子，说的缓慢又轻柔，显而易见的粉红色一点点渗透到对方的耳朵，那里的皮肤很薄，可以看到细细的血管和软骨的形状，如果把它们含在嘴里大概还能感受到血液流动的速度——Reese把脑袋里刚冒出的念头打压回去，他退开了一点距离，“或者用个你能接受的说法，我是来参加换书活动的。”  
“他们都在那里。”Finch用眼神示意了一下外面正在热闹讨论的人群，“如果你想认识大家的话。”  
“那倒不用。”Reese把腋下夹着的书拿到对方面前——Finch立即看出那是卡夫卡1925年版的《审判》，“我是来跟你交换的。”  
“你想交换什么？”Finch确实对这本书很心动，但他还是略带警惕地看着对方。  
“还没想好。”Reese把书放进Finch手里，指腹压着对方虎口处的筋膜，短暂停留了几秒便移开了。他拍了拍封面，“放心，我肯定会想交换点儿‘什么’的。”  
Finch看着对方走出书店，他翻开书，发现里面夹着一张手写的字条。

_「如果我没记错的话，你曾经提过想要这本书，实际上我怕自己记错特意翻了那封邮件。既然收下了，等我来换想要的东西的时候你就不能拒绝了，圣诞快乐。kittyinsuit」_


	19. Chapter 19

第二场放映会Finch选了一部日本电影《海鸥食堂》，说是放映会，其实观众只是刚好来店里买书的一对夫妇，再加上Shaw和他自己。  
观影过程很愉快，镜头下有成片笔直的森林，海水和阳光，冒着蒸汽的咖啡机，简单温暖的食物，有趣和古怪的顾客，影片的清新基调让放映室也跟着明亮起来。夫妻之间小声聊起了旅行计划，而Shaw会感兴趣纯粹因为听Fusco说这是三个日本女人在芬兰开餐厅的故事，尽管她已经被缓慢的剧情拖的昏昏欲睡，但每当出现炸猪排，梅子饭团或是肉桂卷的时候，她的眼神会明显变得专注，然后再发个短信给Root，通知她明天后天大后天的晚餐内容。  
电影里正子的旅行箱失而复得，满满一箱都是她在森林里采摘的蘑菇，那种澄澈的金黄色让Finch想到中央公园的银杏树，秋天的时候孩子们会收集形状漂亮的银杏叶子，夹在书里做成标本，剩下的那些就藏在树根下附着雨水和冬雪，直到慢慢融进泥土，在春天来临之前消失分解。Finch保持着步行的习惯，即便这会花上更多的时间。他喜爱这种单一低效的方式，就像他喜爱茶叶烘焙的过程一样。他曾经在落满银杏的步行道上经过很多人，也在爬着藤蔓的书店里看很多人经过，大学教授，房产经纪人，舞蹈演员，华尔街精英，叛逆的少女，忧郁的诗人，狂热的理想主义者，充满奇思妙想的童话作家，这个城市里大多数人有的仅仅是一面之缘，Finch不知道他的书店还能否达到电影里那种理想状态，有固定的顾客，有偶遇的路人，人们会停下来，被纸墨的味道包围，翻看跨越时间的文字，或是念一首小诗，或是讲讲自己的故事。  
或许还能带来点儿别的什么。

“Harold？”Shaw坐到Finch旁边的沙发扶手上，在他眼前挥了挥，“咱们能关门了吗？Lionel又打电话来催了，早点儿过去？”  
Finch点点头。几天前他接受了Fusco平安夜聚会的邀请，Shaw肯定不会错过这样的机会，Root自然也会一同前去，只是他非常怀疑他们之中没人有能力准备一桌像样的圣诞晚餐。Finch输入了几行代码关上电脑，从衣帽架上摘下大衣，看到Shaw举着一把黑伞靠在门口，“你们这些怪胎关机从来不点关机按钮么？”  
“你没有让我直接按掉电源开关我已经很欣慰了，Shaw小姐。”Finch从收银台下的抽屉里拿出一本名片夹，往手机里存了几个外卖电话以备不时之需。

外面的雨已经持续了一天，雨势不大不小，大概是那种听不到雨滴砸在伞面的声音但是不打伞又会湿透的程度。Finch背着电脑包，左手撑伞，Shaw两只手插着大衣兜走在外侧。  
“我以为Groves小姐会先过来找你。”  
“报社今天加班。”Shaw轻跳过一个浅水坑，“不用管她，一会儿她直接过去。”  
Finch应了一声，两个人便陷入了沉默。拐弯的时候忽然来了阵小风，浅浅地吹开路旁凝固的积雪，表层的雪粒像田野上飞散的蒲公英种子，闪着亮晶晶的光扑到脸上。  
“Harold.”Shaw看着街上被雨水切割得光线朦胧的车灯，突然开口，“你想过把书店卖了吗？”  
Finch怔了几秒，下意识地把伞往Shaw那边移了移，右侧肩膀的大衣面料因为潮湿迅速加深了颜色。  
“如果真到了迫不得已的那天，我会把你和Fusco先生提前安顿好的。”  
“得了吧，Harold，别说的跟安排后事似的。跟你混了这么久了，赚的少点儿也无所谓，我懒得换地方了。”Shaw把毛线帽往上推推，想了想又补充了一句，“不过你得管饭。”  
Finch笑笑，“我想也没有其他地方愿意接收一个能吃掉整张披萨的员工。”

等他们到了Fusco家，Finch才发现之前的担心显然是多余的。和餐桌上的食物比起来，各种形状的漆色瓷盘成了点缀，在一串让开让开的惊呼中，戴着隔热手套的Fusco端着一盘闪着蜂蜜色光泽的烤鸡从厨房里走出来，烤盘落在桌子上发出清脆的闷响，像是在炫耀里面沉甸甸的馅料。  
Fusco脱掉手套和围裙招呼他们坐下，“你们俩再不来我就要先下刀了。”  
“你不会这么干的。”Shaw低头闻了闻，朝对方挑起眉毛，“你屋子里是藏了个大厨吗，Fusco？”  
“瞧瞧，哥刚点亮了一个技能就把你惊讶成这样了？”Fusco嘿嘿笑得肚子直颤，“你以为我把Lee养到拿全A是光靠吆喝的吗？”  
“哦，这事儿跟你关系还真不大。”Shaw拿起餐刀比划着，“你现在要是能背出莎士比亚的十个作品我保证Finch给你涨工资。”  
“请不要随便拿我的名义担保，Shaw小姐，特别是在薪酬问题上。”Finch转过来歪了下头，“不过我很愿意听你说出几个名字，毕竟书籍分类的工作一直是你来做的，Fusco先生。”  
“…等等，刚才的话题不应该是夸我的厨艺吗？”

Root赶过来的时候火鸡已经被切开，洋葱胡萝卜面包丁滚落到烤盘周围，香草和黄油冒着热气，加冰的红酒和汽水就足以抵御萧条的冬天，四个大人和一个少年，这是Finch所能想象的完美的平安夜。  
“我们去书店吧，Harry，这一天应该被记录。”Root歪在Shaw的肩膀上，扬着头朝他笑。  
于是一行人突发奇想要在晚上十点到书店去开party，Fusco把刚烤好的香草泡芙装在纸盒里，Lee跑进自己的房间里背上了手风琴，Root挎着照相机拍了一路的街景。橱窗里的铁皮火车静静地停在彩色轨道上，花店门口的几盆冬青树挂着雨水淌过的痕迹，似乎永远明亮热闹的里斯书店这个时间也变得安然无声。

Finch打开灯，几丝微弱的电流声经过，暖黄色的光便栖息在一排排书架上，空调出风口下的藤蔓被吹得轻轻抖动。几个人熟门熟路地找到自己的位子，伴着手风琴版的Por Una Cabeza打起节拍哼唱，风箱像是曲折的书页合拢又拉开。Finch拿出一个长方形的小盒子，银色的布鲁斯口琴，他曾经跟一个顾客，一个在阿根廷开琴行的老人学习了十天的成果。口琴融入风琴的音符像山涧的溪流和阳光下的松林，Fusco抱着红酒瓶拍起了大腿，Shaw偶尔吹几声口哨附和，又被Root拉着在书架之间转圈儿。有那么一瞬间Finch想去学学探戈，只是这个夜晚，只是在这里，跟不上节奏也一样愉快和迷醉。

Reese和Leila在外面吃了晚餐，传统的意大利菜肴，Leila话不多但吃得很有耐心。回到家她早早钻了被窝，Reese把礼物塞进她床头的红袜子里，小姑娘半睁着眼睛看他。  
Reese亲亲她的额头，“这时候即使醒了也要装睡。”  
“反正圣诞老人是假的。”Leila迷迷糊糊地说。  
“你不愿意相信他是真的吗？”  
“相不相信和存不存在是两件事啊。”Leila转了转圆圆的眼珠，把被子拉到嘴边，“我还是愿意相信现在啦，在一起比较重要。”  
Reese再次因为Leila脑袋里的想法而震惊，她思路敏捷，情商高的吓人，她可以和Bear在草地里尖叫打滚，也会适时地搂着他的脖子给他安慰，Reese觉得在某些方面自己更像被照顾的那个。

他带上门，靠坐在走廊尽头的悬窗前，发现楼下不远处的书店还亮着灯，心里小小惊讶了一下。  
他掏出手机看了看时间，然后没头没脑的发了句， _「还没走吗？」_  
对方很快用在线聊天的方式回了过来。  
 _「ENIAC:如果你是指书店的话，我还在，但我希望你没有监控别人的习惯。」  
「kittyinsuit:我只是在看风景。」  
「ENIAC:所以我刚好在你的取景框里？」_  
Reese凑近了窗户，青绿色的屋顶湿漉漉的滴着水，书店的窗边似乎有隐约的人影在晃动，他举着手机拍了张照片发过去，接着蹦出一条信息。  
 _「ENIAC:这个角度看上去不错。」  
「kittyinsuit:我觉得其他角度应该也是。今天过的不错？」  
「ENIAC:是的。圣诞快乐。」_  
Reese看了一眼Leila的房间，拿上大衣轻手轻脚地锁了房门。

从公寓到书店只有五分钟的路，雨伞还来不及完全打湿，地面浅浅亮亮的映出路灯的倒影，像溅上水渍的画布。Reese还没走到门口就看见Finch背对着他的方向站在外面。  
他快走了几步，上前把伞举过对方头顶，“你这样我会以为是在等我的，Finch.”  
“我出来看看屋顶有没有漏水的情况，去年八月那场灾害性暴风雨的后遗症。”Finch转过身，“我好像没有表示出邀请你过来的意思，Reese先生。”  
“我也从不会等着你邀请的。”Reese做了一个明显的停顿，专心打量起面前的人来，他喜欢观察Finch那些细微的表情，无奈时下压的嘴角，思考时眉心堆出的一小块凸起，倾听他说话时眼里流露出的探究，像无数的漂浮的微陨星缓慢又准确地击中了他。Reese拉低了伞柄，“我想有些话还是当面说比较好。”  
Finch略带迟疑地看着他，“…只是说句圣诞快乐不需要如此大费周折吧。”  
“嘿，哥们儿，进来进来！”Fusco红着脸醉醺醺的晃荡到门边，直接上手把Reese拉进了书店里，“听听我儿子弹的琴是不是特别棒！…你们俩杵在这儿干嘛？”  
Reese闻到红酒和奶油的香甜，还有精装书的皮革味儿，绿植吸足了水分打开卷曲的叶子，笔记本电脑里放着一首法语歌，少年趴在手风琴上，桌边的两个女人靠在一起，Root难得没有表现出明显的敌意，只是盯着他说，“我不能相信刚才Harry是在跟你聊天。”  
Shaw晃了晃马克杯里的红酒，“你出现的这个时间点挺诡异啊，Reese，难道Harold十二点之前必须回家么？”  
“没想到你们都在。”  
“没想到你会不受女士们的欢迎。”Finch站在他旁边，声音听起来淡定又轻快。  
Fusco拿着泡芙盒子依次递给每个人，“来来来，现在这个味道正好。Lee，吃完回去必须刷牙听见了吗？喂，Shaw你别一次拿三个行吗，我还想留几个当明天的早饭…”

“你把这里变得很可爱。”Reese曲起一条腿靠着小圆桌，这样他可以和Finch保持平视，他举着泡芙和对方手里的碰了一下，换来一个不满的眼神。  
Finch看着还在打闹的几个人，咬了一大口泡芙，让微凉的香草馅儿在舌尖打转，“是他们把这里变得可爱。”  
“做生意不能光靠情怀，保不住书店你又怎么能保住这些东西？”Reese指了指Finch的脸，对方不明所以的看着他。  
“沾上了。”Reese说着已经把手伸了过去，Finch随即舔了舔嘴角，手指碰到舌尖带上了一点湿润的痕迹。对方似乎还沉浸在刚才的问题中，意外地没有闪躲，静立了一会儿才淡淡地答道，“我也不会为了保住书店而丢失这些东西的。”  
Reese侧过头用拇指去蹭Finch的脸，森林一样温柔的绿眼睛注视着对方，“Harold，这世界上没有什么是不能谈成的，别把你想要的东西都对立起来。”他嘬了一口手指上的奶油，“我一向喜欢两者兼得。”


	20. Chapter 20

圣诞节过后，Finch给了他的员工两周的带薪假期，Fusco带着儿子去西班牙看斗牛和弗拉明戈表演，Root和Shaw正在夏威夷的某个小岛上潜水，其实以书店的经营现状他一个人也完全可以应付。  
多日的阴雨还是对屋顶造成了一定影响，靠近窗户的天花板凝结起弹珠大小的水滴，上一次恶劣的暴风天气刮断了书店门前的法桐，树枝砸中房顶留下一块方形塌陷，虽然已经做过加固，但城区这一带多是上个世纪保留下来的老房子，时间短的也有五十年以上的历史，每到雨天，Finch除了要克服脖子和腿上明显加剧的疼痛，还要担心这个角落会不会突然掉落石灰或是墙皮之类的东西。  
好在这次的状况还不算差，原本屋顶的积雪已经结霜形成了保护层，只有小面积漏水的情况，他找来工人给破损的地方重新刷上了防水涂料，又铺了一张厚油毡，不是什么太大的工程。只是日耳曼语言文学那一层的书架受潮有些严重，十多本书的边缘被水浸泡得粘在了一起，Finch从隔壁Lambert老师的声乐教室里借来了谱架，在空地摆成几排扇形，像展开琴谱那样小心翼翼地把书一本本摊开，面对着窗户晒太阳，看上去就像个小型交响乐团。

Finch回到电脑前坐下，发现收件箱里多了一封新邮件，还没点开他就已经猜出了大概。  
果然又是一张照片。除了一般的文字通信，Reese最近迷上了手机摄影，他就像个社交达人一样不断和Finch分享各种照片，有些是街景和食物，有些应该是他办公室窗外的树和天气，还有Leila的日常照，这是Finch无法拒绝的一部分。  
Finch托着腮欣赏起来——长椅上停着一只棕色的小麻雀，洁白的腹羽蹭着椅背上的长条积雪，睁着乌黑的眼珠低头找食的样子聪明又俏皮。  
 _「在中央公园发现了另一只finch，似乎不怎么怕我，这么近的距离居然还往我的方向跳，所以才有了这张照片。看来叫这个名字的生物也不是都喜欢对我敬而远之;) kittyinsuit」_  
Finch好笑的摇摇头，起身去泡茶，这些照片挺有趣，但是基于他们现在难以定义的关系，他是断然不会向Reese承认这些想法的。他接上纯净水，用木勺盛了一点茶叶放进过滤器里，站在一旁看着水烧开。他在书店里新添置了一个茶壶，旁边摆着几只马克杯和装绿茶的铁罐，刚刚过去的阴雨天是热茶和毛毯拯救了他。

Finch耐心等待气泡从壶底升腾上来，茶叶随之慢慢舒展开，他握着把手把过滤装置架在一只深蓝色的马克杯上，热水顺着壶嘴匀速倒进杯子里，他倒的太过认真以至于Reese进来的时候并没有注意。  
Reese看看门口摆放的琴谱架，又看看已经鼓捣完过滤器正在小口饮茶的人，“你这是在准备朗诵会吗，Finch，还是什么新式的畅销书展示方法？”  
“晒书。”Finch简单地答道，“况且我这里没有畅销书，Reese先生。”  
“我下午约了客户在这附近见面。”  
“所以？”  
“所以这段时间我会一直待在这儿。”Reese走到书架前，从上面随便抽出一本，“我可以读读这本——”他把书调转过来念出封面上的字，“《被背叛的遗嘱》。”  
Finch站在原处，镜片上氲出两块椭圆形的热气，“可以问一下你必须待在这里的理由吗？还是你忘了自己也有一家书店。”  
“你这儿人少，清静。”Reese皱着眉翻了几页，显然对书里所描述的内容和笔记式的结构缺乏兴趣，“我宁愿我拿的是海明威。”  
“海明威的确在这本书里。”Finch端着杯子回到座位上，Reese也跟了过来，他拉过一张椅子做到Finch旁边，支着头把书压在手肘下。  
“你好像忘了来这里的目的。”电脑屏幕上还开着刚才的邮件，Finch瞥了对方一眼，Reese半个后背吸收着充足的阳光，眯着眼睛像只正在晒太阳的大猫，他觉得如果他有尾巴，现在一定弯了几道弧在悠悠晃动，他不动声色地把页面关掉。  
“我待在这儿是因为我喜欢这里。”  
Finch半转过身，两只手搭在桌子上，“坦白说我并不认为这是件好事。”  
“被我喜欢有这么可怕吗？Finch，你得让更多人喜欢这里，除了这些——”Reese拍了拍手底下的书，“你还需要点儿其他有意思的东西。你的书店虽然很有特色，但是有不少局限性，比如受众小，定价高，缺乏知名度，你不愿意迎合市场没关系，那就要想办法做出自己的品牌，反正总有文学爱好者们会来寻找理想世界还是精神圣地之类的，让他们感到自己品味独特与众不同，自然就会有人为你的情怀买单。”  
Finch抿直了嘴表示非议，“你的办法确实直接而有效，但我无法把书店当做一个生意来对待。”  
Reese把手放下来，身体前倾靠近对方，假装神秘兮兮的说，“这本来是我打算买下你的书店之后所做的打算，把这里改造得更精美更私密，和其他几家独立书店一起做成里斯书店的连锁副牌，专门面向高端消费群体，会员制的读书俱乐部，游艇，高尔夫，红酒和雪茄，那帮假惺惺的上层阶级最爱的套路。”  
“那你现在告诉我又是何用意呢？”  
“因为我不想那么干了。”Reese的语气不再像谈论天气那样轻松，显得坦诚又认真，“我要尽可能保留这里的全部，这些小桌子，插画，墙纸的颜色，还有时间余量的名字，这才是我喜欢这里的理由。Harold，我很愿意看到你坚持下去，但是如果你已经难以维持了，我随时等着你来找我商谈转让的事。”  
“我会找到其他办法的。”Finch垂下眼睛，“或许像你说的，做一些改变。”  
“别把它当成妥协，就算是…一种尝试，或者说优化。”Reese为自己挑选了合适的措辞没有让对方抵触而暗自高兴，在与Finch长久的邮件交往和有限的现实关系中，他似乎不断地在惹恼对方，缓解尴尬，烘托情绪等等环节之间寻找平衡，方法论在这里无计可施。  
“在那之前我得先把所有的书物归原位，要知道Fusco先生的惊叫声不怎么动听。”Finch站起身，Reese也跟着站起来，留下一杯茶在桌子上缕缕飘着白烟。

琴谱架上的几本书被太阳烤得暖烘烘的，之前Finch已经用纸巾吸走大部分的水分，等到完全干透后再用重物压上一段时间能恢复70%的平整，他抚摸着书页上鼓起的地方，纤维脱水后变成褶皱的小小丘陵。为了尽量将损害减小到最低，他清空了靠墙最内侧的书架静待风干，Fusco平时专用的手推车里横竖交错地堆满了书，地上有一些还没整理的旧文摘杂志和爵士唱片，角落里甚至摆了一个黑胡桃木的复古座钟，换书活动让Finch收获了不少值得收藏的旧物，现在他需要把这些书分类和归位，起码头一件事对他来说还不算困难。

Reese倚靠着书架把手推车的书一本本拿出来，看看封面再递给对方，Finch从他手里接过时又免不了一番拉扯，执拗的那个装作不去理会想要努力把书抽走，笑眯眯的那个稍微施加了点力道又拉进了自己。“昨日重现啊，Finch，为了一本书争执不下。”  
“我只知道以这样的效率恐怕要整理到天黑了。”Finch放弃对方手里那本，抱起一摞书直接放到第二层，“剩下的部分都是按照顺序搬出来的，原样放回去就可以。”  
Reese想到他身体不便于是主动蹲下来负责最低的那层，Finch站在旁边整理上层，西裤随着他的动作小幅抖动，Reese想象也许他在过去的每个雨天都像只松鼠把粮食挪到干燥的地方，等到雨霁天晴再搬回窝里，受潮的那些就铺在窝边接收阳光晾晒，这副场景在Finch搬运书的过程中在他脑袋里演绎了好几遍，毛茸茸的在心上蹭来蹭去。Finch突然弯腰指着他刚摆好的一排，“德国戏剧不应该放在那里。”  
Reese不偏不倚地对上他的目光，眉毛上方绵延出柔和的纹路，镜框折射的光把Reese晃的有一瞬间失神，他想抬手挡住光线，Finch却倒退了一步撞到书架上，刚抱到上面的书掉下来，嘭地砸到Finch的后腰上，他吃痛地哼了一声，扶着腰勉强直起身。  
Reese从地上捡起掉落的书，扶住Finch的手臂，“这书还挺沉的。”  
对方看见书名有些抱怨地撇撇嘴，“哦，《魔山》，我可真会选。”  
“你感觉怎么样？”Reese用另一只手扶着Finch的肩膀为他分担重量。  
“…不太好。”Finch感觉自己跛的更厉害了，他有些窘迫的把手压在腰上调整姿势，对方却像没看见似的，带着他慢慢走到窗边的单人沙发上坐下。Reese伸手去撩他的西装下摆，“得把衣服脱了看看，你这个疼法很可能扭伤了。”  
“不不——”Finch连忙抓住自己的前襟，“我是说，其实也没有那么疼。”  
“现在书店只有你一个人，明天不能下床了谁来看店？还是你打算提前交给我？”Reese带了点威胁的语气，看对方没有反驳便又轻柔地拍拍他的背，“起码要把外衣脱了，Harold.”  
Finch在他的注视下只好脱掉外套，但是马甲说什么也不肯脱，只解开了下边的三颗扣子，Reese低头按了几下又引来对方的抽气声，他把衬衫揪出来一些，看了看又放下。  
“希望不算太糟糕。”  
“有点儿淤青，问题不大。”Reese用手背碰了下桌上的玻璃茶壶，煎绿茶已经被静置得温热适中，他把衬衫袖子卷起来，用手掌贴上去捂了一会儿，然后蹲在沙发边，Finch不安地僵直在座位上，不知该拒绝还是该承受。

Reese从他的马甲里伸进去，隔着衬衫按住伤处，这个细节一定程度上缓解了他的尴尬。Reese用掌心捂热后慢慢揉了起来，与硬梆梆的态度截然不同，Finch的腰很柔软，这些软软的肉平日里藏在马甲后面，皮肤的触感像隐秘的线索等待他去探寻，掌根用了点力慢慢打圈，他感觉自己像在揉弄一块面团，忍不住在腰上轻掐了一把，“需要我每天过来服务么？”  
Finch在舒服的力度下放松了的神经一下清醒过来，他猛咳了两声，热度悄悄爬上耳根，“我会去做理疗的。”  
“不止是腰的问题，你更需要个中医。”  
“请问…这里营业吗？”一个戴眼镜的年轻姑娘从门外探进头，犹豫着到底要不要进来。  
“当然。”Reese朝来人露出八颗牙，手还停在Finch的马甲里，“进来随便看。”  
“呃，因为我看到你们——”对方显然对“随便看”这几个字产生了不同理解，指了指他们两个没有继续说下去。的确，这种姿势只会让人误以为打扰了他们的“私人时间”，Reese能感觉到粉红色从Finch的耳朵迅速蔓延到腰和手接触的地方，他想要起身去开门却被他按住膝盖坐了回去。  
“没关系。”Reese保持着微笑，默默撤出手去迎接书店今天的第一位顾客。

女孩在书架之间转了一会儿，选了几本计算机专业书和萨特的小说走到收银台前，Reese把书用印有旧报纸图案的牛皮纸包起来，女孩看看穿着白衬衫的高大男人——相貌和气质在人群中完全无法低调，而且给她包装的手法一点儿也不娴熟，她好奇地问，“你是老板吗？”  
“他才是。”Reese扭过头用眼神示意坐在沙发上的人，“我是员工。”  
哪个员工会把手伸进自己老板的衣服里？女孩暗自吐了吐舌头，掏出钱夹准备付账。  
“一共69刀。”  
“糟糕，有点超出预算了…后天还要交房租…”她捏着钱小声嘟囔着，不舍地把还没包上的小说推回去，“那这几本我就不要了。”  
“你头发的颜色很像我女儿。”Reese还是把所有的书都装进纸袋，又往里放了两枚书签。  
“真的吗？”女孩不好意思地抓了抓额前有点乱糟糟的金发，往上推推眼镜，“你们一定有个非常可爱的女儿。”  
Reese的笑容明亮起来，他装模作样地看了看显示屏，“小姐，系统显示你是本店的第10000名顾客，所以这次就免单了。”  
“哦，谢谢你先生！你太善良了。”女孩抱着书开开心心地走了。  
Finch歪着头看他，“我不知道系统还有这种功能，Reese先生。”  
“可爱的姑娘，不是吗？而且她让我心情很好。”Reese走过来把胳膊搭在琴谱架上，像个乐团指挥那样把书翻过一页，“我看见她钱包里MIT的借书卡了，Finch，我猜你愿意给你的校友一点儿小优惠？”  
“我好像告诉你太多事情了。”  
“所以我们一见如故啊。”  
“那只能说明你拿错了词典。”Finch扶着腰，蓝眼睛里带着淡淡的笑意。正午的阳光倾倒在摊开的书页上，像洒了一把金色的沙子，把隐秘的情感发酵成现实。


	21. Chapter 21

中国城的商户们似乎永远比其他地方的勤快一点，大部分人还在休假的时候，这里的水果摊已经支开了红白条纹的塑料顶棚，中餐馆的服务生把玻璃窗擦洗得崭新透亮，密密麻麻的方块小字贴在中介服务所门外。Finch懂一点中文，他能认出上面写的「驾照」「书信」，还有「结婚」之类的，业务范围看起来相当广泛。某个电视剧组的商务车停在路边，占用了一大段步行道，几个人正站在摄像机前对着街对面取景。  
Finch看了看手机上的地址，沿着便道一直走到一个狭窄的胡同口，老旧的灰框店门前没有任何招牌，夹在理发店和麻将馆之间，不注意看很难发现，只有墙上的门牌号显示确实是这里没错。铜制的门把手磨出经年累月特有的金属光泽，缺乏润滑的合叶像只没调好音准的琴，随着门被推开带起一声悠长的吱扭声。  
店内陈设简单，却打扫得很干净，未经粉刷的墙壁，式样过时的地砖，落地植物是一大盆叶片浓绿的龟背竹。接待来人的桌台上放着快餐店常见的呼叫铃，前面立了块木牌，上面是分别用中英文手写的「中式推拿」「如有需要请按铃」，旁边的长沙发条凳上靠着一个卷发的黑人小男孩，用胳膊垫着画板在上面涂抹着什么。  
Finch不知道现在是不是营业时间，正犹豫的时候，小男孩却主动抬起头，乌黑的眼珠看上去像只机灵的小鹿，“你找Han师傅吗？”  
「Han师傅」几个字是用中文说的，Finch知道那是对某个行业的前辈的一种尊称，便接着问道，“是的，请问他在吗？”  
小男孩朝身后的门厅指了指，“右手边最里面那间，你可能得使劲敲门才行。”  
Finch顺着对方指的方向走进去，两侧的墙上贴着几张泛黄的招贴画，他在第三个房门前停下，刚要抬手敲门，里面传来一个慢悠悠的声音，“进来吧。”

屋里是青灰的色调，并排放着两张干净的按摩床，霜绿色窗帘隐约地透过日光，空气中飘着一股淡淡的檀香味道。面对他的是一个闭着眼睛头发花白的老人，青蓝色的棉布对襟上衣，微微颤动的胡须，还有温和却捉摸不透的微笑，有点像动作电影里的绝世高手。他伸手摸到角桌边的拐杖，Finch这才发现他是个盲人，但还是不由自主地鞠了个躬，“Han师傅，我叫Harold，希望没有打扰到您。”  
“找到我这儿费了不少工夫吧？”  
“还好，医生一直建议我多进行一些身体状况允许的运动。”  
对方的眉毛抖动了下，“第一次来的人一般都会认为我这里又小又偏，直说无妨。”  
“会把店铺设置在这个地方的人，显然不是为了故弄玄虚。”Finch依然规规矩矩地站在原处，“或者说您并不在乎名气和金钱，开这家店只是为了方便邻里以及相熟的朋友，有基本的生活保障便足以了。”  
老人稍微偏了下头，清癯的脸颊上出现了几道纹路，似乎想从他的声音里分辨出什么东西，又像是在思索，突然他爽朗地笑了起来，“你就是John说的那位朋友吧。”  
“我们只是工作上认识的…同行。”  
“是什么都没关系。”老人和蔼地说，“听说你搬东西的时候扭伤了，过来面朝下躺着，我给你看看。”  
Finch把大衣挂在门口的衣帽架上，又脱掉外套和衬衫，只留下里面的白色T恤。屋里的温度适宜，他并没觉得冷，只是有点小小的拘谨。  
“你的身体绷的很紧，平时坐的时间太久，时不时要起来简单活动一下。”Han师傅先用手指压了压Finch的后背，一直往上按到后颈的位置，“这里是…”  
“我的颈椎做过手术。”Finch把头转向老人这一侧，“背痛和腰痛也是旧疾，很多年了。”  
Han师傅放缓了动作，在脖子两侧揉了一会儿，又用两只手叠放着，掌根在背部和腰部缓缓地按着，“John开始也是背痛的问题，现在已经缓解不少了。”  
后背的穴位被刺激得有些酸麻，老人温厚的手掌和恰到好处的力道，让Finch紧绷的肌肉逐渐舒缓，精神也放松下来，“他经常来您这里吗？”  
“有段时间每天都来，我这个店就是他帮忙开起来的。”  
“他还投资了这里？”  
“不是投资，他一分钱也没要过。”Han师傅说，“最近他应该挺忙吧，来的次数少了，不过还是会经常让人送些生活用品过来。”  
Finch感到有些意外，他稍微侧过了一点儿身，看着对方淡泊如常的表情。  
“趴好，Harold.”老人扶着Finch的肩膀让他重新躺平，“他没跟你提过这些吗？”  
“我们之间…很少交流生意以外的话题。”Finch只能如此作答。  
Han师傅温和地笑了笑，“我知道John的生意做的很大，想方方面面都照顾到是很难的，他还有空来关心我这个毫无血缘关系的老头，我一直很感谢他。”他沿着脊椎慢慢按压着，继续说道，“我本来有个儿子，在纽瓦克港做船工，直到有一天警察上门，说他参与走私卷进了什么帮派斗争被人打死了。我得不到赔偿，住的房子也被房东收回了，就进了收容中心。那段时间我经常会去一个互助小组，我就是在那儿认识的John.”  
“互助小组？”感觉触及到了那个人的隐私，Finch内心有点纠结该不该继续听下去，但是…「永远不要轻易评价一个人，直到你真正了解他。」他脑袋里突然冒出了这句话，Finch说服了自己，便继续问道，“Reese先生也是因为失去了亲人才去参加的吗？”  
Han师傅摇了摇头，“他不怎么爱发言，但却很喜欢私下找我聊天，后来我才知道他那时候刚从阿富汗回来，他为了逃避家里的管教跑去当兵，经历了战场，又得了严重的那个创伤后障碍的病。好在我们聊的多了，他可能找到了跟长辈相处的方式吧，跟他父亲的关系也缓和了，开始做起了生意，病也慢慢好了。他知道我的处境，就主动帮我找房子，还帮我开了这家推拿店。”老人停顿了一下，“还有Darren，你刚才应该在门口见过他了吧？那孩子是个孤儿，在街上被小混混欺负的时候被John看到的，给他找了寄宿家庭，学校，还有学小号和画画的课程。这么多年他一直照顾着我们，从来没提过钱的事。”  
“…这和我认识的Reese先生有些出入。”Finch怔忡了一会儿，慢慢消化着Han师傅的话，“我跟他之间存在一些分歧，可能导致对彼此都有一些…认知上的偏差。”  
“John的确是个商人，Harold，但他不是贪得无厌的商人。”老人轻轻拍了拍Finch，“再说分歧也不影响你们做朋友，不是吗？”

*  
时间接近傍晚，天空开始染上淡淡的紫红色，街上的车逐渐多了起来。Finch沿着中央公园的步行道往回走，今天的事让他有些恍然，他并不是在同情Reese曾经的遭遇，只是…Finch兀自摇了摇头，的确，即使在他们的数次邮件往来中，他们也从未谈论过如此私密的话题，那些文字和Reese的形象在脑海中交叠出现——所以到底是这个人言行伪善，还是他的刻板印象太重了？Finch陷入了有些矛盾的自我怀疑中。  
他低着头踩在融雪之后的石子路上，一些湿润的干枝叶被打扫起来堆在树下，风吹过而散发出的寒意似乎更重了，身边经过三三两两下班回家的人，大多脚步匆匆，低温让人们一点儿也不想在室外多做停留，直到一只神气的大狗欢脱地跑到他面前。  
“…Bear？”Finch有些迟疑地开口，他抬起头，看到Reese从不远处小跑了过来。他穿着套头运动衫，戴了一顶黑色的毛线冷帽，鼻子冻得有点发红。  
“Finch？”Reese走近他，“你去哪儿了？我下午去书店找你看到关着门。”  
“我的行踪应该没有必要向你汇报吧，Reese先生。”Finch抚摸着Bear凑过来的头，大狗顶了几下他的手掌心，乖巧地坐在了旁边。  
“是没必要，目前。”Reese不经意地往前走了一步，“刚过了几天，就把我这个贴身服务过的人忘了么。”  
他故意把这句话说得曲折低回，却并未收到预期之内的白眼，他看了看Finch，对方此刻正若有所思地盯着他，透明的蓝眼球里闪烁着捉摸不定的光，仿佛他说的是什么外语一样。Reese摸了摸自己的下巴，“我脸上有什么东西吗，Finch？”  
对方快速地舔了下嘴唇，把目光偏向一边，“没什么。”  
Reese微微眯起了眼睛，探究地看着Finch少有的不自然的表情，对方身上散发着一种内在屏障逐渐消失的不安感，这是他的错觉么？Reese思索了几秒钟，才想起自己本来的目的，“我找你真的有事。这周六是Leila的生日，她想邀请你——当然还有我——一起去游乐场。”  
Finch点了点头，“请转告她我会去的，时间地点请发邮件给我，Reese先生。”  
“你同意了？”Reese愣了一下，对他答应的这么快颇有些出乎意料，“我感觉你今天有点儿奇怪。”  
“你感觉错了。”Finch的鼻子皱了皱，“为了陪Leila，也没有什么不能忍受的。”


	22. Chapter 22

Finch已经很多年没来过康尼岛了，记得上一次还是因为之前的那份工作，他到现场查看中心游乐场电力调控系统的运行情况。那是个夏天，湿热的海风从桥的另一侧浅浅地刮过来，海滩这边的人们踩着细沙散步，或是躺在遮阳伞下消磨时间。  
Reese和Leila还没到，这也让他有了时间先独自在附近转一转。冬天的康尼岛游客不是很多，七十年代风格的小镇，彩色气球，煤油灯，卖汽水的小贩，手工雕刻的旋转木马，过山车以及马戏表演，岛上的居民安于守着自己的店铺度过大半生。这些Finch原来无暇欣赏的事物，今天全都如同拼贴画般一样一样出现在眼前。  
鉴于Leila对“七十年代元素”的着装要求，他今天穿了一件深蓝色的双排扣大衣，里面是高领的针织毛衫，在充满了浓郁复古气息的小岛上，有一种回到了那个摩登时代的错觉。他走回见面地点，两个人已经站在那里，Reese戴着墨镜，穿了和他同样款式的黑色大衣，里面罕见地搭配了一件印花衬衫，旁边的Leila则穿着坠了流苏的小麂皮夹克。看到Finch，她立刻跑了上来，用两只手拉着他，“Harold，你能来真是太棒啦。”  
Finch从大衣口袋里掏出一个扎着丝带的六边形小盒子，“生日快乐，Leila小姐。”  
“天哪！”小姑娘兴奋地捂住嘴，然后接过来郑重其事地拆开，里面是一只小巧的黑猫造型的风暴瓶，水晶玻璃材质，榉木底座，猫耳朵的挂环和脖颈处是埃及风格的手工描金，水滴形的猫肚子里有漂亮的絮状结晶，日光之下清澈的液体随着她的动作轻轻晃动，“哇——这个是大英博物馆里的那只猫铜像，之前Kara和Mark带我去看过！”  
“你说这学期参加了气象观测的实践课程，希望这个观测瓶能对你有一点小帮助。”Finch微笑地看着她，Leila把他拉下来，捧着他的脸轻巧地亲了一下。  
“很用心的礼物。”Reese在旁边评价道，“对比之下我的礼物好像失色了不少？”  
“最新款的苹果电脑也很好啦。”Leila笑嘻嘻地说，“John，你好幼稚，什么都要和Harold做比较。”她收好礼物，转身招呼着两个男人，一边蹦跳着往游乐场里面走。  
Reese跟在后面，不以为意地往两边看看，有些人坐在地上，前面摆着自己的诗集或唱片，“没想到Leila选了这里，我还以为会是迪斯尼乐园之类的。”  
“所以迪斯尼乐园才是你内心的向往？”Finch的语气轻快，带了点小小的戏谑之感，引得Reese扭过头，意味深长地看了他一眼。  
“你今天看起来心情不错么。”  
“也许是因为你今天看起来不太一样。”Finch意有所指地看着对方衬衫上略为浮夸的印花，“很适合你。”  
“Leila说我的衬衫都不符合要求，我只能临时随便买了一件。还好这岛上没人认识我。”Reese突然靠近Finch的耳朵，“还是说你喜欢我穿成这样？”  
“你总是会问些无解的问题，Reese先生。”  
走在前面的Leila在一个商贩的小车前停下，盯着木牌子上的色彩鲜艳的图案，转过头问Reese，“能不能吃个冰淇淋？”  
“现在？”Reese问，“你不冷吗？”  
“冷呀，但冬天的冰淇淋味道和夏天不一样的！”小姑娘伸手要钱，“我要香草味儿的，John肯定是巧克力，Harold要什么味道？”  
Finch歪了下头，“我要海盐焦糖，感谢Leila小姐买单。”

Reese举着手里的甜筒，侧过脸看Finch的舌尖在冰淇淋上打转，“我有点儿意外，你会是在冬天吃冰淇淋的人。”  
“我不会拒绝生活中的小小乐趣。”Finch说，“我以为在网络上交流了那么久，你已经发现了这一点。”  
Reese想了想说，“那也应该掺杂了一部分想象的人格，一旦转移到现实中，总要有个…适应的过程？”  
“我同意。”Finch点了一下头，舔掉甜筒尖端的奶油。  
“到了到了！”Leila挥着手大叫，他们已经走到游乐场的核心区，康尼岛最著名的奇迹之轮下面，巨大的蓝色骨架的摩天轮，涂装着砖红和芥末黄色的座舱，Wonder Wheel的标志在岛上任何一个地方都能抬头看到。  
“我们真的要坐这个么？”Reese皱着眉，他可没计划坐一个慢慢悠悠转上三十分钟的东西。  
“从上面能看到全景的，快点啦！”Leila先一步钻进了一个刚刚转到面前的座舱，Finch也随之跟了进去，回身对Reese说，“你可以在下面等。”  
“我难道会拒绝生活中的小小乐趣么。”Reese说着也钻了进去，关上舱门，座舱内的空间瞬间变得有些拥挤，Leila坐在两个男人中间，扒着窗户看着外面的景色。今天光线充足，天空是通透的澄蓝色，随着座舱缓慢地滚动上升，康尼岛的房屋和游乐设施变成小小的色块，原本有些暗淡的海滩也显得温柔了许多。  
“晚上肯定会更漂亮的。”Leila说，她转过来看着两个人，“我们一起拍张合影吧！”  
她拉过Reese的脖子，又挎着Finch的胳膊，开心地对着镜头做鬼脸，让Reese举着手机按了几张自拍，然后便抢过手机，从座位上跳下来，“你们两个也拍一张！”  
“这就不必了吧。”Finch有些犹豫。  
“今天是Leila的生日，我们怎么能拒绝她的要求呢？”Reese往旁边坐了坐，自然地揽过Finch的肩膀，他感到对方稍微挣扎了一下，最后放弃般地往后靠了靠，随即挂上了一个明朗的微笑。

中午三个人在汽车餐厅吃了热狗和薯条，Leila看到旁边的剧院有童话主题的即兴小剧场在进行招募，跑过去问了问工作人员，对方表示来游玩的小朋友都可以报名，每人选定一个角色，只需要进行几个小时的简单排练，大部分对话都可以根据角色设定自由发挥，会有专业的戏剧导演进行评判，参与者有机会拿到中央公园莎士比亚戏剧节的小角色。Leila顿时来了兴趣，央求Reese和Finch能陪她参加，于是两个人便坐在剧院的观众席里，看着小姑娘在台上和一群人排练。  
“我们来的不是游乐园么，为什么没人想玩玩过山车之类的东西？”Reese伸长胳膊，仰靠在座位上。  
“那是有年龄和身体条件限制的项目，你觉得我们适合么？”Finch说。  
“我觉得我们挺适合啊。”Reese挑了下眉毛，“我们两个。”  
Finch意识到对方又一次成功地把话题带歪，暼了他一眼便不再说话，默默地吸着手里的橘子汽水。  
「这些茂密的丛林，潺潺的流水，美味的野果，都是来自大自然的馈赠！伙伴们，森林精灵需要我们！」清脆的声音从前面传过来，此时的Leila披了一件豆绿色的斗篷，振振有词地说着现编的台词，从舞台的一侧转着圈跳到另一侧。  
“我从来没想过有一天会过上这样的生活。”Reese突然开口，“悠闲的假日，看着女儿在台上表演。”  
“似乎更多的时候是Leila在陪伴你。”Finch说。  
“是啊，也不知道当初她决定回国这件事考虑了多久。她喜欢什么，她在想什么…”Reese有点无奈地摇了摇头，“我要补的课太多了。”  
“人的认识总会向前发展的。”Finch坐直了一点，手扶在前排的椅背上，低了一下头又抬起来，仿佛在这一系列动作之间做了某种决定，“我去了Han师傅那里。”  
“是么，感觉怎么样？”Reese问，“他手法不错吧。”  
“他跟我说了一些过去的事，有关你的。”  
Reese半转过身，Finch的目光依然盯着台上，观众席的光线很暗，但他能觉察到那个不甚清晰的侧影从有些紧绷的状态松懈了下来，“Reese先生，我本无意打探你的隐私。如果你不想…”  
“不，Harold，我很高兴你想要了解我。”Reese转而一起看着前面的舞台，小朋友们断断续续地唱起了歌，好像有人跟错了节拍，传过来一阵欢乐的笑声。他把胳膊也搭上前面的椅背，“我再也没出现过那种幻觉了，坐在一个地方思绪就突然飘的很远，反复做同一种梦，还有惊醒后那种真实的溺水感。可能一个人见多了别人在自己面前死掉，更愿意把活着当作一种——”他耸了耸肩，用手比划着解释，“存在的形状、温度、气味儿，我不知道怎么形容，一种很具体的东西。”  
“一种对生命的测试过程。”Finch轻声说。  
Reese舒展了一下身体，趴在椅背上回望对方，“你看，我们明明这么般配——我是说谈话方式。”  
他看着Finch刚想要发作又迅速压抑下去的表情，忍不住嘴角上扬，对方用眼神示意旁边的通道，Reese抬起头，这时候Leila已经兴奋地一路从舞台上飞奔而来，径自跳到他腿上。  
“我得到了一个唱诗班的角色！《亨利八世》第四幕！虽然没有台词…”小姑娘突然变得有些不好意思，“但是他们说我可以在队伍里一起唱赞美诗，应该还是有作用的吧？”  
“当然。”Finch带着温和的微笑，“那是凯瑟琳王后原来的侍女安妮波琳的加冕仪式，是很重要的一场戏。”  
“真的吗？”Leila的眼睛骤然明亮了起来，“还有几个月的时间，我要好好练习演唱了。Harold，到时候你能来吗？”  
“我无论如何都不会错过你的首演的，Leila小姐。”  
“这里面难道没有我什么事儿吗？”Reese揉着小姑娘的金发，反而被她用两只手捧着脸来回搓了好几下，嘿嘿地笑着说，“你是演员家属，难道还想逃避看演出吗？”她突然竖起耳朵，听到外面隐约的爆破声，立即从Reese身上跳了下来，“开始放烟花了！”

出了剧院，外面的空场上已经聚集了很多游客，沿路上的各种店铺和游乐设施都亮起了彩灯，巨大的摩天轮在藏青色的夜幕之下像是发光的星系，座舱围绕着Wonder Wheel的标志缓慢转动，随着一朵朵爆开的烟花，人群中发出了小小的赞叹声。  
“Harold，我们再往中间一点！”Leila边说边拉着Finch往前走，Reese跟在他们后面，一直走到了广场中央，两个人站在那里，时不时飘过来一些交谈声。  
“哇，刚才那个是紫色的！”  
“等下还会有更多颜色的。”  
“…你之前说的凯瑟琳王后，她又是谁呢？”  
“她本来是亨利八世的王后，你要演的那一幕就是…”  
Finch的声音逐渐被嘈杂的人声淹没，只看得到头顶的发旋在晃动，Reese注视着那个被烟火照亮的背影，掏出手机发了一封邮件给他，然后走上前跟两个人站在了一起。

_「你总能明白我想要表达什么，这感觉就像我走了很远的路，一直在寻找着什么东西，我自己也不知道那是什么，我很焦躁，可能会磕磕碰碰，会急切地抓起眼前看到的一切，但是你出现在那儿，你手里有一片树叶，你说这就是我在找的东西。其实那只是一片很普通的叶子，可又显得那么不同，散发着一种我从来没见过的能量。我想那不是来自这样东西，那是来自于你的。kittyinsuit」_


	23. Chapter 23

“你们已经一起过周末了？”Shaw靠在扶手椅上用手支着脑袋，夏威夷的阳光和海水把她的皮肤变成了漂亮的小麦色，嘴里的百奇棒随着她说话上下摆动。  
“容我提醒一下，Shaw小姐。”坐在电脑前的Finch抿着嘴角，“‘过周末’这个说法很容易引发歧义。”  
“Shaw，我说你别在那儿偷懒行不行，快点儿过来帮忙。”Fusco从书架后面冒出头，他的西班牙之行因为Lee的志愿者活动而取消，只能就近带儿子去了加拿大滑雪，此时他正提着两捆书来回晃悠，圆润的两颊显得红扑扑的，“你们刚才说什么来着，眼镜儿和高帅酷去约会了？”  
“还有Reese先生的女儿，所以并不能称之为约会。”Finch轻皱着眉头，抬手指了指对方手里的东西，“Fusco先生，那些是我在西区的慈善义卖上拍到的艾略特诗集，请不要把书脊压坏，不然Shaw小姐又要花费很多时间处理它们。”  
“听见了吗？”Shaw拍了拍手上的碎屑站起身，帮Fusco把书装到手推车上，以便一会儿运到二层的围廊，“几天没见肚子见长啊，Lionel，搬几本书就把你喘成这样。”  
“魁北克冷的要死好吗，不吃高热量的东西我能撑得到今天么。”Fusco扶着后腰慢吞吞地走出来，“再说滑雪的时候真把我摔得不轻，浑身酸疼，老腰都快废了。”  
Finch拉开扶手椅，担忧地看着他以一个缓慢的扭曲姿势坐了下来，“真的不要紧吗？我上周去了一家Reese先生推荐的中医馆，你需不需要…”  
“Reese推荐的？”Shaw走过来顺手对着Fusco的肩膀拍了一巴掌，对方嗷的一声冲她嚷道，“你干嘛？”  
“看你是不是装的。”  
“你这女人手劲儿怎么那么大！”Fusco斜了她一眼，不情不愿地挪到了旁边的椅子上。Shaw坐下来，拿起了桌上的零食，“你们俩到底发生什么了？”  
Finch看了看两个人狐疑的目光，“既然Reese先生不再针对我们的书店，我也没必要处处和他针锋相对吧。”  
“没必要，完全没必要。”Fusco的手摆得像只招财猫，“如果能让他救济救济咱们的书店就更好了。”  
Finch垂下眼睛，“我跟他的关系缓和并不是为了书店的经营。”  
“唉，生存艰难啊，现在一些城市书店都开始卖上菜了。”Fusco长吁短叹了一阵，“虽说咱们不能沦落到这地步，但这么下去也不是个办法啊。”  
“你可以申请主动降薪。”Shaw丢了一颗坚果到嘴里，“反正你也没出过什么力。”  
“喂喂喂，你是一个人吃饱了全家不饿，我可有儿子要养。”Fusco抗议道，“眼镜儿，咱们是不是也应该稍微转个型什么的？”  
Finch在键盘前敲打了几下，调出了一个自动程序，上面正快速滚动着一些数字，还有几条变化的曲线，“上个月虽然是圣诞假期，但考虑到很多人会购买书籍作为礼物，我们的销售额还是有了一点增长，不过这也只是阶段性的情况。至于Fusco先生的提议，我会仔细研究的。”Finch扫到屏幕右下角，他刚收到了一封新邮件。  
_「从康尼岛回来之后，Leila拿它做了一个presentation，什么从复古游乐园看七十年代嬉皮士文化，这孩子怎么懂的比我还多？总之她因为这项假期实践成绩优秀，被选拔去参加学校的演讲比赛了。她说今天晚上如果有空，想请你来家里吃饭表示感谢，晚上七点。p.s. 真的是她说的。kittyinsuit」_  
邮件下面贴上了地址，Finch盯着附注的那句话，没发觉自己的嘴角扯出了一个小小的笑容，他简单地回复完邮件，抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，“我等下还有事，要早点走。”  
Shaw和Fusco交换了一个眼神，转而用带着点审视的表情面向Finch，这让他略显慌乱地盖上电脑，旁边的Fusco还是有些困惑，感觉有什么不对劲但又说不出来，他觉得一定是空调暖风影响了他的思考。

*  
Reese往后倚靠在宽大的皮椅上，手指在桌子上轻快地敲击着，他刚刚收到Finch的回复，正在想晚饭应该做点儿什么。本来Leila跟他说学校的事情，他只不过提了一句你是不是应该谢谢Finch推荐给你的做课题的参考书还有送你的礼物什么的，然后小姑娘歪头想了一会儿，就说那干脆请他来咱们家里做客吧。Reese又看了一遍邮件。  
_「我很荣幸，只要这不是用Leila小姐作为的借口。ENIAC」_  
虽然这次不是，但不代表以后不是，Reese满意地从电脑前移开视线，看了一眼沙发上作为背景音的Tao，“按你刚才说的方法，还需要多长时间？”  
他的财务总监自信满满地答道，“按目前已经收购的21家独立书店来算，前期准备工作已经基本完成，既然是作为里斯书店的副牌运营，又保留了它们各自原来的装修风格，我们只需要在店内添加一些统一的品牌元素，成本自然会大幅降低，两周之后就可以对外发布上线运营的消息了。”Tao似乎灵光一现般竖起了手指，“得起个匹配的名字，在里斯书店里再做点儿广告，还能引流一部分顾客过去。不过…Boss，现在唯一的问题是...”  
“董事会对你最近的操作不太满意。”Zoe在一旁提醒道，“上个月德西玛的电子阅读器销售火爆，还被华盛顿邮报选进了「今年圣诞节最适合送人的礼物」前十名。”她把一份报告放到Reese面前，“这是里斯书店十二月份的销售数据。虽然销售额总体上涨，但涨幅较之前有所下降，董事会认为你现阶段的主要精力应该放在这上面，而不是一味地扩大经营去做那种不赚钱的副牌。还有，下次的会议你自己参加，我不再给你当传话的了。”  
Reese翻了翻手里的报告，“只是一点儿正常的波动，老头子们太容易紧张。况且书店的经营不能完全从功利的角度考虑，也得注重一些人文关怀。”他想了想对两个人说，“你们觉得「Lei」这个名字怎么样？”[1]  
Tao像看鬼一样看了Reese几秒，转过脸来对着Zoe，“人文关怀？他这是受到上帝感召了么？”

*  
Finch离开书店，先在Tillman姐妹的花店买了一把洋甘菊，又去附近的酒行买了葡萄酒。Reese的家很好找，他沿着中央公园的主干道走了五分钟，便看到了银杏树后面灰色的高档公寓。  
Reese开门的时候上身只穿了一件白衬衫，腰上还系着一条黑色的围裙，这让Finch微微睁大了眼睛。对方接过酒看了一眼，“Oremus酒庄的贵腐甜，很不错的佐餐酒。”  
“我以为你家里雇了佣人。”Finch说。  
“只有定期来做清洁的。”Reese说，“只要我在家肯定会亲自下厨，Leila吃过我做的菜就不会想别人的了。希望你也如此。”  
Finch张了张嘴想要反驳，又想起手里还拿着花，“这是给她的。”  
身上穿着校服的小姑娘听到声音也跑了过来，她接过花闻了闻，漾起笑脸，“Harold，快点进来坐，马上要开饭了！”  
Reese把酒放进恒温酒柜，关掉电磁炉，把煮好的蛤蜊倒出来。餐桌已经摆上了腌渍番茄和沙拉，Reese戴着手套又从烤箱里取出一个惠灵顿牛排，三个人像一家人一样围坐在餐桌前享受晚餐，Finch礼貌地赞赏了Reese的厨艺，两个男人各自喝了两杯葡萄酒，席间Leila滔滔不绝地讲述了气象小组准备在雪季去一次猎人山的计划，还就观测瓶的结晶原理问了Finch几个问题。  
晚餐过后，Finch又禁不住小姑娘的恳求，答应陪她看完电视再回去，Leila在追的野生动物纪录片今天有更新，她抱着靠垫坐到沙发中间，认真地看了一会儿，很快便歪着脑袋睡着了。  
“平时也睡得这么早吗？”Finch轻声问。  
“她今天有点兴奋过头了。”Reese说，小心地横抱起Leila，把她的头放在自己肩膀上，“我把她放回房间。”

等Reese从楼梯上下来，看到Finch正在电视机旁边的酒柜前驻足，透过淡蓝色的冷光，几十瓶酒都按照类型整齐地码放在里面。  
“双控温的酒柜。”Reese走过来说，“我主要是为了收藏，喝的不多。”他打开柜子，从最下面一排拿出一瓶酒，“还记得这个么？”  
Finch看到酒瓶上的黑色缎带和火漆章形状的标贴，他们第一次“见面”那天Reese在餐厅里点的酩悦香槟，“我只记得是个不太愉快的晚上。”  
“因为你走的太匆忙了。”对方从酒柜的吊架上拿出两个玻璃杯，“要不要弥补一下当时的遗憾？”  
Finch接过杯子，“我并不觉得是什么遗憾。”  
Reese笑了笑，给两个人倒上酒，细腻的气泡很快从杯底升腾上来，发出细小的破裂声。他在电视机柜下的碟片里翻找了一会儿，抽出一张朝Finch晃了晃。  
“美国往事？”Finch在沙发上坐下，“你不会还想再看一遍吧。”  
“我的喜好比较单一。”他把碟片塞进机器，坐到Finch旁边，电影在乐曲中缓慢的开场，“这部电影我收集了各个版本，现在是导演剪辑版。”  
“这倒是跟我收集珍本书的习惯一样。”  
“你的书店还在增加库存么?”Reese问，旁边的人身体跟着一僵，他凑过去和对方碰了一下杯子，“别紧张，我只是随便问问。”  
Finch捏着杯脚，看着画面上昏暗的房间，“目前还能维持下去。”  
“总觉得一谈到这个话题就显得我是个居心叵测的人。”Reese半真半假地叹了口气，“我是有意收购你的书店，Finch，但前提是你愿意把它交给我。”  
“我认为先解决眼前的问题才是首要考虑的。”  
“是啊。”Reese举着酒杯晃了晃，“我自己也有一堆麻烦事要处理。”

也许是因为各怀心事，瓶子里的香槟很快就见底了，两个人沉默着看了一会儿电影，又喝光了一瓶白葡萄酒。Reese起身想去倒两杯水，Finch却惊讶地看着他，“…不再喝了吗？”  
Reese回过头，“还要喝？”  
“可是电影还没看完，而且你明明还有这么多库存...这么多库存...”Finch反复念叨着这一句，“不过没有「时间余量」的库存多...”  
Reese走过去，弯下腰从上方看他，“Finch，你没事吧？”  
没想到对方拽着他的衣领突然站了起来，两个人的头险些撞到一起，而Finch靠在他身上还在小声说着什么。这番突如其来的举动让Reese愣在原地，他不确定对方是真的喝醉了，还是借助酒精寻找情绪的出口，又或者还有那么一点真情实感在里面？Finch身上是淡淡的竹叶或是雪松的味道，呼出的一小团气体盘旋在脖子附近，温暖又湿润，仿佛在轻轻吹着他的喉结，让他的呼吸凝滞在一处，Reese闭了闭眼睛，压抑下脑海里不合时宜的想象。他扶住Finch，试探着叫他，“Harold？”  
对方带着疑惑望向Reese，“…我何必在无穷无尽的序列里，增添又一个象征？我何必…”[2]  
他挪动了几步，撞到身后的玻璃酒柜，近在咫尺的碰撞声让他猛地抖动了一下，像是只惊弓的鸟。他脚下有些不听使唤地往前走，Reese连忙上去架住他，这让Finch似乎清醒了一些，但语调依然有些含混，“…Reese先生，John…我不会卖掉书店的。”  
“我知道。”  
“坚持很难，但是…放弃更难。”  
Reese扶着他往楼上走，“你先去躺一会儿。”  
“我其实还是有些高兴的，我是说…这个你是那个你，这很好。”  
“你是一开始就这么认为，还是现在才发现？”  
“嗯…”对方似乎认真思索着，“换一个问题…”  
“好吧，你刚才叫我什么？”Reese低头看他，靠在他肩膀上的人已经睡着了，传来有些沉重的呼吸声。他扶着Finch进了自己的房间，脱掉皮鞋，还调整了下枕头的位置，让他能更舒服地平躺在床上。这个总是一副防御姿态的人此刻还是轻皱着眉头，酒精作用下的脸色有点泛红，嘴唇微张着，好像被他的问题困住了。  
Reese回到客厅，伸长了腿躺在沙发上，电视里的德尼罗正和女主角躺在夜晚的海边倾诉衷肠， _「…你的肚脐如同圆杯，不缺调和的酒，你的腰好像麦田，环绕着百合…」_  
Reese从没觉得这段台词有这么撩拨过，他把手枕在头下盯着房顶，那上面就是他的房间，而刚才还靠着他的人身上的热度仿佛还在，糟糕的是，他发现自己已经完全睡不着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Lei取自Leila的缩写，也是花冠、花环的意思。  
> [2]老板喝醉酒后念叨的那句诗摘自博尔赫斯的《戈莱姆》。


	24. Chapter 24

Finch对于前一天晚上的准确记忆只停留在电影的前两个小时，后来便是一些不连贯的片段。他并不是酒量很差的人，不过三种酒的组合就是他的死穴了。他本应该记得这一点的，也不知道是什么破坏了他的一向良好的自制力。总之他从Reese的家里醒来的时候已经是上午，周围很安静，有一丝光线从窗帘的缝隙里斜射过来。他按了按有些酸疼的太阳穴，戴上眼镜走出房间，二楼延伸出去有个露台，走廊尽头是一个小飘窗，能看到窗外银杏树的枝条，他猜想Reese之前拍的照片可能就是从这里取景的。  
他走下楼梯，高大的男人正背对着他站在厨房里，白衬衫卷到手肘，充沛的阳光洒在后背上。听到声音Reese回过头，投过来一个露牙齿的笑容，“感觉好点了？”  
“还好。”Finch看看四周，“Leila呢？”  
“我让Hersh送她去学校了。”Reese把平底锅里的鸡蛋翻了个面，“你要不要去冲个澡？”  
“…我想我该走了。”  
Reese关掉火，递过去一瓶矿泉水，“你这个状态恐怕在半路上会头晕，先吃点儿东西再走。”  
Finch接过水，打开咕咚咕咚喝下去半瓶，他确实很渴，眼眶也感觉酸胀，本指望着这些水分能冲淡掉一丝尴尬，但Reese就站在旁边盯着他看，这对他想要恢复过来根本毫无益处。  
“你很紧张吗？”Reese问，“我们昨晚又没发生什么。”  
“...你不用去工作吗，Reese先生？”  
“上午公司没什么事，而且我也不放心你一个人在家。”男人走近他，让Finch下意识地后退了半步，Reese一只手撑在料理台上，“我以为你已经适应跟我独处了。”  
“我目前可能需要真正意义上的独处。”  
Finch在卫生间里摘掉了领带，解开衬衫领子和袖口，简单地洗漱了一下。宿醉的感觉很不好，只站了一会儿Finch就有些恍惚，他隐约记得自己说了一些似是而非的话，但又拿不准脱轨的程度有多严重，这种无法掌控的感觉让他很不安。出来时Reese已经把早餐摆好了，加了美乃滋的土豆泥，煎蛋和牛奶。  
“对解酒有好处。”男人坐在餐桌对面，喝了一口咖啡。  
“我昨天…”Finch犹豫着开口，“希望我没有表现得太过失礼，如果我说了什么不得体的话，请不要放在心上。”  
“总是绷的这么紧会得病的，Finch.”  
“我不知道你指的是什么，Reese先生。”  
“其实我挺喜欢你失控的样子。”Reese撑着头，看到Finch的叉子在盘子里嘶地划了一下，低头闷住笑。对方没说话，赌气似的把煎蛋切成一个个小块。

*  
Finch没去书店，他给Fusco打了个电话后就回家了，Root帮他预约了一个下午的会面，有几家书店想通过和独立作家的合作提升一些人气，他也想去看看有没有什么新的运作模式可以借鉴，在那之前他必须把自己收拾妥当。Reese则神清气爽地去了公司，早上的小插曲让他心情很好，不仅亲自参加了董事会，甚至和颜悦色地接受了来自前辈们的批评。散会之后他被叫到了董事长办公室，难得见一次面的父子也没有进行任何礼节上的寒暄。  
“知道这个位置不好干了？”他的父亲虽然上了年纪，但依然精神饱满，灰白的胡子修剪得十分讲究，Reese笔挺的身材和棱角分明的五官也显然遗传自他的优良基因。  
“很正常。”Reese大大咧咧地坐下来，拨弄着桌子上地球仪造型的金色摆件。  
“他们都跟了我很多年，该听的意见你也得听。”  
“到时候看结果就行了。”  
对面的老人瞥了他一眼，“我还没问你，你跟Campbell的女儿是怎么回事？”  
“Iris？”Reese抬起头，要不是他父亲提起他几乎快忘了这个人，“没什么，话不投机而已。”  
“现在连锁书店的生意没以前那么好做了，有这种现成的资源你不用，她反倒给别人当枪使。”  
Reese知道他指的是Iris的图书出版公司和Greer联手的事情，“您这意思是让我跟她主动求和？”  
“我不管你怎么得罪她了，别再增加一些不必要的消耗。”  
老人摆了摆手，示意谈话结束，拿起手机跟不知道是哪个现任女朋友打起了电话，Reese自然乐得快速退了出去。这件事情他本来并没在意，这么看他还是要为德西玛公司的频繁动作想出点对策来。相比之下，Finch的处境是他更为关心的，如果没有更好的出路，他希望自己会是他的第一选择。

*  
第二天上午Reese到书店视察新书的销售情况，Carter的新小说在里斯书店线下独家首发，由于这本书涉及她曾经所在的纽约警局的一桩内部案件，在上市之前就引起了很高的关注度。今天是新书发布首日，所有购买这本小说的顾客都能参与粉丝见面会的抽奖，书店围得里里外外都是人，Reese借着身高手长从最上排拿到一本，到收银台结了账。他后天要接受一个电视采访，Zoe说对方除了商业上的话题还会问到这次跟Carter合作的情况，他不想表现得完全没看过这本书的样子。  
跟这里略微嘈杂的环境不同，虽然仅隔了一条马路，对面的时间余量书店却仿佛隔开了一个时空。Reese打开青绿色的店门，坐在收银台前看报纸的Fusco最先看到了他，抬了抬手表示打招呼，Shaw正拿着切刀对一本沾了墨水的旧书做修补，Root则坐在笔记本电脑前飞快地敲打键盘，看到Reese后她停下动作，“你又来干什么？”  
Reese踱步到最近的一排书架前，往里看了看，“我找Finch.”  
“他不在。”回答得直接干脆。  
“他去哪儿了？”  
女记者这才彻底从屏幕前抬起脸，往上推了推黑框眼镜，“你是来炫耀的吗，Reese？新书首发，顾客盈门是吧，我还以为你有多少商业头脑呢，不就是仗着你跟Carter的私交吗？”  
Root不自觉地提高了声音，引得店里的两个顾客投过来诧异的目光。Shaw的眉毛抖了下，“Root，你给我安静点儿。”  
“凭什么他跑到这里来耀武扬威，我就是气不过…”  
“我会在那两个人吓跑之前把你先轰出去。”  
Root哼了一声，也不再看他，又自顾自地敲起电脑。Reese把胳膊搭在收银台上，打算跟看起来最好说话的人套套近乎。  
Fusco瞄到压在他手底下的书，突然放下报纸，猛眨了几下眼睛，“那是Carter的新小说？”  
Reese抬起胳膊看了一眼，又看了看他，“你是她的书迷？”  
“她的推理写的太好看了，上一本儿书都快被我翻烂了，人长的也漂亮！”Fusco嘿嘿笑了两声，“那什么…她是你朋友是吧？”  
“多年的老朋友。”Reese心领神会地把书递给他，“这本送你了。Finch今天来过吗？”  
Fusco立刻接过书，“他去隔壁了。”  
“隔壁？”  
“Lambert的音乐教室。”  
Reese隐约觉得之前听到过这个名字，大概是Finch某一次跟他提到过的借东西的邻居。他看Fusco心不在焉地翻着书，身体前倾撑着作为收银台的原木桌子，“Carter下周在我的书店开见面会，我可以约她吃饭，你们都能来。”  
Fusco从眼镜上方看了他几秒，又瞟了一眼不远处的Root，低声说道，“英国人，听说以前是唱音乐剧的。他圣诞节回国给我们带了礼物，昨天过来看Finch没在，还问了半天他是不是病了，这不眼镜儿今天看到礼物就去找他道谢了。”  
“他在追求Finch？”  
“这我可不知道，不过是英国人也不等于一定是弯的吧？”Fusco在他转身之前补了一句，“你说的吃饭那事儿别忘了啊。”

Reese一出来就看到了旁边的店，整体深蓝色的门面，外墙挂着一个圆形的金属牌子，上面是用花体字刻的「JL钢琴&声乐教室」，之前他没太注意过这家店，现在看起来怎么都透着一股故作高雅的不适之感。他想也没想地推门走了进去。  
屋里也是整体的不饱和色调，原木地板，米灰色的沙发和矮凳，墙上挂了一些镶了老唱片的相框，除了正对着的一架钢琴，旁边还立着几把小号和长号。貌似一节课刚刚结束，两个小朋友正在收拾东西，准备跟着家长离开。  
Finch就站在钢琴旁边，面带微笑地和一个男人说话，看到Reese他一下停住了，这让他面前的人也回过头来。  
Reese走到跟前，居高临下地看着这个叫Lambert的男人，微卷的茶色头发，五官还算端正，温和的笑容里带了一点礼貌的疏远。Reese露出了一个似笑非笑的表情，想要从这张脸上看出点什么，男人似乎察觉到他身上散发的不友善的气息，率先开了口，“Harold，这是你的朋友？”  
Finch有些尴尬地点了点头，“找我有事吗，Reese先生？”  
“你把领带落在我家了。”  
“什么？”Finch的眼睛瞬间睁大，Lambert的表情也明显僵硬了，他惊讶地看着Finch，肉眼可见的红色迅速蔓延了Finch的整张脸，“Reese先生！”  
“就是你早上起来的时候。”Reese不紧不慢地说，“是我给你送过来还是你自己去拿？”  
Finch自知再待下去会造成更加无法挽回的局面，便急匆匆地跟Lambert表达了歉意，直接走出了音乐教室。Reese在后面追上他，刚走到书店门口，对方就转过身生气地看着他，“你在Lambert先生面前说那样的话是非常不礼貌的！”  
“他又跟我没关系。”  
“这样我要怎么跟他解释这件事？”  
Reese散漫地耸了耸肩膀，“如果他对你没有那个意思，那就没必要解释，如果有，正好对他是一个忠告，避免他陷入一场注定失败的战争。”  
Finch愣了两秒，语气稍微软化了一些，“真不知道你成天都在想些什么。”  
“他送你什么东西了？”Reese不依不饶地问。  
“一套红茶茶具。”Finch也直言不讳。  
“你又不喝红茶。”  
“我可以从现在开始养成这个习惯，而且那套还是女王的御用品牌。”  
书店里的Fusco听到门外有动静，便抬头看了看，靠在门边的Reese好像在跟Finch争论着什么，但两个人看上去又颇为享受这样的对话，他摇了摇头表示不解，低头继续看起了Carter的小说。暖风吹着围廊上的藤蔓微微晃动，似乎等不及要跟这个寒冷的冬天挥手道别了。


	25. Chapter 25

Root这些天很忙，出差，报社的采访，专题调研，还要带两个刚入行的实习生，让她连跟Shaw见面的机会都少了很多，眼看着二月结束，工作暂时告一段落，她也攒够了几天假期，打算和Shaw一起驾车去趟西部。不过对她这位欠缺表情管理的女朋友来说——虽然对方还尚无表示但她坚持这么叫——没有什么比一顿大餐能更快吸引到她的注意力了。此刻Root献宝似的把三份请柬摊开在Shaw的面前，对方只暼了一眼，“不去。”  
“为什么嘛？”Root委屈巴巴地看着她。  
“这种什么慈善晚会，吃也吃不好，还要听一晚上无聊的废话。”  
“哎呀亲爱的，这个是纽约时报自己设立的公益项目，只是会颁几个小奖项给去年支持这个项目的作家和企业家，没有那么复杂的流程。”Root笑盈盈地搭上Shaw的肩膀，被她一巴掌拍了下去，她毫不介意地保持着笑容，“基本上就是给大家提供交流平台用的，你完全不用任何应酬，而且负责晚宴的是你一直想吃的那家米其林餐厅的行政主厨哦。”  
最后一句话终于起了作用，Shaw勉强抬起眼皮，抽走了一份请柬，“你们应该把菜单也印在这上面。”  
Root笑眯眯地转向了旁边的Finch，“Harry，你上次见过那几个独立作家了吧？他们这次也会到场。”  
Finch点点头，“都是很年轻的作家，我也接触到了很多新想法。”那次会面很愉快，有两个女作家还带去了自己的作品，Finch很欣赏她们。这些独立作家欠缺名气和资源，如果和大型出版社合作只有被压榨的资格，所以都想在独立书店这里寻求帮助，互相扶持。  
“我已经申请今年给这些人开个专栏，独立作家的城市书店巡礼，怎么样，这个主题很不错吧？”说着Root又朝Fusco挑挑眉毛，“Cater也会去哦。”  
对方哭丧着脸，“你总不能让我把Lee一个人扔家里吧。”  
“我再要一份请柬给你啊。”  
“可以可以，嘿你们说我那天穿什么好？”Fusco兴奋地搓了搓手，换来Shaw的一个不加掩饰的嫌弃表情。

*  
晚宴就在报社的曼哈顿总部旁边，由于这次的公益项目并不局限于出版行业内部，因此来的也不乏金融、传媒和科技方面的公司，来人基本按照行业或嘉宾身份分成了不同的桌。Finch和几个人落座后，给Root在旁边留了一个位子，以便她在忙碌之余能坐下来吃几口东西。同一桌的还有其他两个独立书店的老板，之前跟Finch有过点头之交，眼下共同的生存环境让大家产生了些不由自主的共情心理，晚宴还没开始，他们凑到Finch旁边闲聊起来。Shaw自然是不会顾及什么礼仪约束的，给自己倒了一杯红酒，开始研究立在桌子上的菜单，Fusco穿了一身颇为正式的礼服，可能是领口过紧的缘故，他的坐姿僵直，显得紧张兮兮的。Lee在一旁安慰他，“别想了，老爸，没机会的。”  
Reese刚走进来就看到了Finch，也不知道为什么，他觉得Finch的后脑勺特别好认，尤其是在一群人当中，毛茸茸的像隐藏在草丛里的猎物，从容又透着一丝机警。这一个多月来，他们的关系始终在拉锯中徘徊，好像既有什么东西改变了，又什么都没变，Reese仿佛把积攒了四十年的耐心都用在了这一个人身上，他喜欢看着Finch的防线一点点被瓦解却还在满口拒绝，或者说这成了他们之间一种特殊的乐趣。  
Reese扬起嘴角，想要上去跟Finch打招呼，却遇到几个同行围上来跟他寒暄，他们假装真诚地赞美了一番Reese在商业上的成功，又酸溜溜地说着你吃肉也给我们留点汤之类的话。Reese强忍着不耐回应了几句场面话，灯光便逐渐暗了下来，大家通过桌上的名牌各自找到座位，Reese坐在靠近主舞台的位置，跟Finch隔了几桌，但还是能越过人头看到他。  
颁奖环节并没预想的简短，公益项目是有关遭受家庭暴力的女性和儿童的，Carter上去领了一个纽约时报的书评人奖项，去年她那本小说卖了150万册，她把一半版税捐给了这个项目。接着便是几个颁给慈善企业的奖，每个上台的人都发表了一小段感言。Reese觉得有点无聊，台下的其他人也已经心不在焉，开始频频和同桌的人交谈起来。  
坐在他旁边的人也端起了酒杯，客气地说，“Reese先生，很高兴认识您。”  
说话的人很年轻，笑容质朴，身上没有什么商人的气息。Reese看了一眼对方面前的名牌，和他碰了一下杯，“Caleb先生，第一次见面。”  
“我去过您的书店，就是开在中城区的这家，环境很棒。本来我只是想去买本工具书的，结果在那儿点了杯咖啡坐了一下午。”Caleb说着便笑了起来，干净的语调，看不到那种虚伪的迎合，这让Reese对这个年轻人生出了一点儿好感。  
“你的公司是做什么的？”  
“科技公司，主要开发数据存储系统的。”Caleb答道。  
“数据存储？”Reese突然冒出了一个想法，“我最近正在考虑做一个书店旗下的数字图书馆，也许我们能有机会合作一下。”  
“真的吗？太好了，这正好是我的领域。”Caleb高兴地说，“本来我很少参加这种活动的，是公司同事让我多出来走动走动。刚才来的时候还看到了我以前的老师，真是太惊喜了。”年轻人指了指不远处的Finch，“就是那个戴眼镜的人。”  
“他是你的老师？”  
“以前在IFT的时候，就是Ingram先生的那家公司，您应该听说过他吧？我一直是跟着Finch先生做项目的，所以习惯叫他老师。”Caleb有些疑惑地看着Reese，“您跟Finch先生认识吗？”  
“我们是邻居。”Reese犹豫了一下问道，“IFT后来为什么解散了？”  
“IFT是Finch先生和Ingram先生一起创办的，只不过老师的重心都在技术上，对外的事务是Ingram先生一手操办，所以投资什么也都是以他的名义，包括老师现在的那个书店。”Caleb叹了口气，“听说当时是Ingram先生得罪了生意对手才遭遇车祸的，老师和他的未婚妻都在那辆车上，最后只有他活下来了。”  
“他也受了很严重的伤。”Reese低声说。  
“是。”Caleb也变得有点难过，“Finch先生做完手术，就召集大家一起吃了顿散伙饭，给了我们每个人一笔丰厚的遣散费，还帮有意向继续在这个行业干的人做职业推荐人，然后他就解散了董事会，把公司资产全都捐了出去，自己专心做起了书店老板。”年轻人似乎想从不好的情绪里摆脱出来，抬眼看了看Finch的方向，“我刚才见到他还挺感慨的，曾经他是那么心高气傲的一个人，你不知道，他当时真的是披荆斩棘，带着我们做过很多厉害的项目，自建操作系统，超级算法，人工智能…”  
Reese把目光投向了同一处，此时Finch正托着腮专注地看台上的人讲话，好像下面的热闹影响不了他，他只是来听一场学术报告的。只是那么一瞬间，Reese突然明白了Finch为什么如此抵触把书店当做生意这件事，曾经他意气风发创立的公司，他付出全部精力的生意，他那颗想改变世界的心，他最在乎的人，都随着那场车祸消散无影了，他只不过是想守着内心的最后一块净土，不能让它再被世俗外物侵蚀。  
“谢谢你。”Reese转回头对Caleb说。  
对方愣了一下，腼腆的笑了，“我只不过是有感而发。其实看到他现在这样也挺好的，很多时候安稳的生活才是可遇不可求的，遇到了就一定得好好把握。”  
散场的时候Reese起身要走到Finch的那一桌，突然被一个红发女人挡住了去路，他意外地看着眼前的人，“Campbell…女士？”  
“还真是客气。”来人抱着双臂抬头盯着他，“整个晚上都不过来问候一下？”  
“我没看到你。”  
“这不是看到了吗？”Campbell语气不善，似乎还在为之前的事生气。  
“对，好久不见。你这段时间生意做得不错。”Reese随口应和着，目光还在追寻着Finch，他感觉对方刚才往他这边看了一眼。  
然而Campbell小姐认为这个让她心仪许久又十分无礼的男人释放了某种求和的信号，她弯起了眼睛，“John，你这个人就是非要看到损失才能老实是吧，我早就说过了呀，我不止你一家能合作的公司。不过呢，既然你…”  
“回头再说。”Reese一转脸发现Finch已经不见了，扔下一句话便跑了出去。

他顺着散场的人群快步往外走，经过前厅和广场的水池，看到了花坛另一边的Finch，他刚跟Fusco和他儿子告别，一个人沿着岔路慢慢走着。Reese几乎是不假思索地跳上花坛，几个大跨步迈了过去，这让对方受到了不小的惊吓。  
“Reese先生？”Finch抿住嘴，“你这是在展示什么新奇的出场方式吗？”  
“我怕一会儿又追不上你了。”  
“对于一个有腿伤的人来说，你还真是过于谦虚了。”Finch并不刻意避讳谈到他的腿，这种态度也让Reese赞赏，他从没扮演过受害者的角色，当然自己也从没把他当作有缺陷的人做过什么特殊对待。  
Reese跟着他走上中央公园的步行道，Finch停了下来，半转过身看着他，“我有些疑问，Reese先生，你这个时候不是应该送Campbell小姐回家吗？”  
“啊？”Reese只迟钝了一秒就立刻回过神来，“我跟她就说了三句话。”  
“不重要。”  
“你吃醋了？”  
Finch刚想要说什么，又摇了摇头继续往前走，Reese也不着急，就在旁边亦步亦趋地跟着。三月的初春已经有回暖的迹象，即便是在夜晚的中央公园，也能看到草地上的灌木冒出了星星点点的绿色，五角枫开始伸出细嫩的枝条，两旁的银杏树大部分还没发芽，但也有几棵长出了小小的伞形叶片。  
“我们好像经常走这条路。”Reese说。  
“是你经常喜欢跟着我走这条路。”  
“那孩子刚才坐我旁边，Caleb.”  
“所以？”Finch的语气没有太多波澜，带着惯有的颤音，“他告诉了你多少？”  
“只有知道全部是多少，才能确定我知道了多少。”  
Finch扬起了眉毛，“这个说法倒是很严谨。”  
早春的风吹着Reese的耳朵，柔和得发痒，他跨了一步站在Finch面前，“我们得谈谈。”  
“谈什么？”  
“谈一个我们之间不能再忽视的问题。”Reese定定地看着对方，他们都是成年人，Finch知道他指的是什么。撇去了调笑的姿态，Reese的眼神温润又执着，眼睛里深沉的绿色像山谷的松林，即使是Finch也不得不承认，这个人长得未免过分的好看，今天的晚宴他比以往穿得正式了一些，难得打上了领带，胡子认真地刮过，灰发被服帖地梳在脑后，只有额头的一角不听话地翘着。  
“不给自己个机会尝试一下么？”Reese靠近他，不留余地的把对方笼罩在自己的影子里。  
“尝试通常伴随着巨大的风险。”Finch说，“我已经经历过一次了。”  
“一生只爱一次的才是浅薄之人。”[1]  
“…王尔德不是用来支持你的歪理邪说的。”  
但王尔德是最有效的法宝。Finch的笑容浅浅的隐藏在嘴角，不注意看就会忽视，还好Reese没有。镜片后面湖水一般的蓝眼睛，修剪整齐的鬓角，下巴的弧度，还有领口那一小块白皙的皮肤，Reese着迷地盯着，它们那么像淡薄的烟雾，但聚集起来又变成了猛烈的风，刮得他头晕目眩。  
“还记得你那个换书活动吗，你从我这儿拿走了一本卡夫卡，而我有个想要的东西还没换，现在我来换了。”他扯下脖子上的领带，胡乱塞进大衣兜里，他不能再等了，他感觉全身的血液都在怂恿着他做一件事。他吻住了Finch。  
对方本能的后退，但马上被Reese搂住腰拉向自己。Finch的嘴唇比想象的还要柔软，带着夜晚的凉意，像一块在冰水里浸过的果肉，咬一口让人牙齿打颤，又忍不住去吸吮淌出的醉人汁液。Reese舔着那道细细的伤疤，那些微小的凸起提醒着他曾经发生的一切，仿佛一片平静海面下涌动的浪潮，他越是深潜，就越被卷进漩涡的中心。他的舌头在唇缝间打转，对方没有闪躲，甚至鼓励般地微微张开了嘴，Reese像个醉酒驾驶的人一样冲了进去，在牙齿和口腔内壁之间碰撞，毫无技巧可言。Finch脸上的温度升高了，鼻子贴着Reese的颧骨，耳朵烫的吓人，嘴里是酒精蒸腾之后的温热，单宁的酸甜味儿搅得他理智的大脑一团浆糊，时不时会露出一点的舌尖也温顺的躺在牙床后面，和闯进来的炽热气息纠缠在一起。  
“我需要声明一下，那本书是你放到我手里的。”Finch终于被放开，勉强整理了一下衣领，尽管它们并不凌乱。  
Reese眯起眼睛，多巴胺让他头脑发胀，“你是不是每件事都一定要和我争出个结果？”  
“我只是就事论事。”  
“别那么急着破坏气氛，Finch.”Reese有点好笑地看着对方发红的耳朵，“鉴于我们已经对彼此有了彻底改观。”  
“没有彻底。”Finch抬起眼睛，那里面藏着一丝温柔的笑意，“Reese先生，你满头发胶的样子还是很令人反感。”  
“没关系，只要让你无法拒绝就行。”  
两个人身旁的银杏树下堆了很多已经腐坏的枝叶，从秋天到冬天再到即将到来的春天，心满意足地滋润进泥土里，有几片随着风悄悄飘到他们脚边。Finch吸了吸鼻子，“我记得你在这里说过我像煎绿茶一样索然无味。”  
“那是我的错误判断，Harold，实际上你品尝起来美妙得无与伦比。”Reese说着扶住他的肩膀，再一次低下了头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]特工引用的是王尔德《道林格雷的画像》中的一句，原话是：The people who love only once in their lives are really the shallow people.


	26. Chapter 26

很多人都对三月份过敏，Fusco就是其中之一。他不仅被一场严重的流感袭击，满街飘散的花粉更是让他苦不堪言，虽然书店里只养了一些绿植，他还是成天不停地打喷嚏。  
自从Reese和他的老板建立某种关系以来——Fusco不知道应该怎么描述，总之Finch是坚决否认他们在交往的——这位总裁先生几乎每天都要来他们的小书店报到，他对此早已经习以为常。不管怎么说，Reese算得上是个言而有信的人，那天之后他果真安排了一次和Carter的晚餐，美其名曰文学爱好者之间的交流。Root表示绝对不可能和Reese在一张桌子上吃饭，并用芝士薯条加夜场电影的诱惑把Shaw一起拉走，至于Finch，就不清楚Reese是用什么方法让他同意的了。

Reese把地点选在了他常去的餐厅，并且很容易地订到了靠窗的四人位置，正统的法餐，有天鹅绒包布的座椅和优美的钢琴。四个人面对面坐着，Carter的性格爽快，完全没有名人的架子。当然Fusco也没有太高的要求，他无非是想跟Carter合个影再晒到社交网站上，但在那样的氛围下说这种话会显得特别没眼色，Fusco局促地在椅子上动了动，努力抻平自己的裤子，一边琢磨着自己是不是被Reese收买的眼线，一边被桌子上摆的玫瑰花弄得鼻子发痒。  
“我也没想过能成作家。”Carter笑着说，“我一直觉得自己写的是纪实文学。”  
“现代文学对于体裁的界限已经越来越模糊了。”Finch说，“不论是何种形式，您在系列作品里都塑造了一位个性鲜明的主人公。”  
“你看过她的小说了？”Reese坐在对面观察Finch，有点儿意外他会看这种畅销书。  
Finch低头切着小羊排，“既然是和Carter女士吃饭，我想这是起码的尊重。”  
“所以你很受欢迎。”Reese又想起了隔壁的某个音乐老师。  
“不知道你是如何得出的结论。”Finch转过脸面向Carter，“您的小说铺陈的很巧妙，这种以犯罪心理来推进案情的手法让我想到了切斯特顿。”他给了恰到好处的赞赏，又不显得过于恭维。  
女作家抬起拿着刀叉的两只手，“哦，布朗神父！我爱这家伙！”  
“聪明人想藏起一片树叶，应该藏在树林里。假如那儿没有树林，又该怎么办呢？”Finch微笑着抛出了一个经典问题。  
“当然是制造一片树林去掩盖那片树叶！[1]”Carter立刻答道，随即哈哈大笑起来，这位彬彬有礼的男士跟她的老友真是风格相去甚远，她用手肘顶了一下旁边的Reese，“嘿，你到底是怎么把他追到手的？”  
总裁先生扬起嘴角，“我是靠真诚打动的。”  
Finch瞪着他，“你都跟Carter女士说了些什么？”  
“阐述事实。”  
Finch露出一个僵硬的微笑，转而温和地对Carter说，“我们的关系不是您想的那样。”  
“那你说我是靠什么？”Reese强行插话进来，“靠情商，靠手段，还是靠脸？”  
“靠脸可能是你目前最大的优势了。”  
Carter挑起眉毛，颇有兴趣地看了Finch几秒，然后拍了拍Reese的肩，“John，这绝对是你人生中面临的最大挑战。”  
“有挑战才有乐趣。”Reese放下餐具，一只手托着脸，旁若无人地看着面前的人，“而且我还没打探到他家的地址。”  
“你不会知道的。”Finch继续切着盘子里的食物。  
“生日呢？”  
“我不过生日。”  
“告诉我一个区间也可以，星座？”  
“请好好吃你的饭，Reese先生。”  
Carter无奈地笑道，“他们平时就是用这种方式调情的吗，Fusco？”  
突然被点到名字的人被吓得一激灵，连忙坐正身子，吸了一口气，“哈，他们就是…”Fusco心里权衡着到底应该得罪他们哪一位，然而玫瑰花的香味让敏感的鼻腔立刻精神起来，他话还没说完，只觉得眉头发酸，忍不住猛打了一个喷嚏，同时自己被震了一下，叉子也跟着掉到了地上。  
“你的感冒还没好吗，Fusco先生？”Finch担心地问。  
“过…过敏。”Fusco看到对面被他的喷嚏光顾过的盘子，平时插科打诨的机灵劲儿也不知道去哪儿了，他手忙脚乱地跟Carter说，“我让服务员给你换一个。”  
趁着餐厅的人过来收拾，他弯腰去捡掉在地上的叉子，一只手拽着餐巾想要起身，或许是速度太快，他的鼻子一下磕到了桌角，接着就听到Carter传来一声惊呼，Fusco连忙直起腰，嘿嘿笑着朝她摆手，“小事小事。”  
他看到Carter脸上惊异的目光，一旁的Reese还保持着托腮的姿势，“Lionel，你流鼻血了。”  
后来便是又一通手忙脚乱的擦鼻血洗手换花瓶换餐具，Fusco堵着一边鼻子丧眉搭眼地吃完了后半顿，Carter的心情倒是没受什么影响，结束时她拥抱了Finch，还安慰性的拍了拍Fusco，让他们有机会再叫她一起吃饭，便自己开车走了。

餐厅后面不远就是哈德逊河，Reese并肩和Finch走在河边，水面荡起一层层波纹，把城市倒影打碎成小块的光斑，偶尔经过夜跑的人，还有青年抱着吉他自弹自唱。  
“很少见到发挥失常的Fusco先生。”Finch笑了一下，看着自己的鞋尖。  
“但是你的发挥很稳定。”  
“讲话请单纯一点，Reese先生。”  
Reese绕到对方身前，倒着走了几步，“我发现你很擅长跟女人相处。”  
Finch看了他一眼，“是你硬要让我出来社交，现在却因为我和Carter女士相处愉快而感到不满么。”  
“我是为了帮Fusco的忙，你不也是吗。”  
“但今晚的经历大概会让Fusco先生不堪回首。”两个人走到旁边的草地，在一个长椅上坐下来，夜晚的雾气让椅子有些潮湿。Finch想起刚才的混乱局面，溢出了一个浅浅的微笑。  
Reese伸长手臂搭在Finch身后的椅背上，“那他就要错过下一次跟Joss见面的机会了。”  
“或许下次我们应该把话题引入到她以前的工作上。”Finch认真地思考着，“Carter女士曾经是纽约警局的高级警探，而Fusco先生也做过辅警，这应该会让谈话进行得更容易一些。当然我并不是说这是有意促成他们…”  
“在那之前你能不能先关心一下我？”Reese突然说，“我下礼拜就要去洛杉矶出差了。”  
“然后？”  
“然后你都没点儿表示么？”  
“我想你应该有专属的司机和行程助理。”  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”Reese侧过身，眼睛直直地看向对方，“你整个晚上都在回避我的问题，Finch，我知道对你来说，重新开始一段关系很难，这可能打破了你所谓的某些秩序，让你觉得不安，觉得紧张。想听听我的经验么？生活不是非黑即白的，即使避免风险也不会让未来变得更好，别这么对待一个想要走进你人生的人，否则这对我不公平。”他的睫毛在阴影下颤动，“再说，承认跟我在一起有那么难么。”  
Reese低哑的声音里夹杂着小小的委屈，灰绿色的眼睛除了无辜还有一丝期待，像是打开了某种开关，像是被扎了一针缓解疼痛的药剂，Finch的内心被一团荡漾的湖水包裹住了，面前这个男人似乎有一种无解的能力，让他总是不断丢弃武装自己的铠甲，打破自己恪守的规则。他小声说，“我认为我们之间不需要强行下某种定义。”  
Reese笑了笑，路灯下能看到Finch脸上的细小的绒毛，他知道这是对方所能做的最大妥协了，他的手蹭上Finch的耳朵，在耳廓的边缘缓缓摩挲着，又用手掌盖住，像捂着一颗微热的卵石。他侧过头靠近对方，被抵在胸前的手推开，“我没有被别人行注目礼的爱好。”  
“没人会看我们的。”  
Finch的身体绷的很直，“你是否应该稍微注意一下自己的言行，至少…”他的两颊出现了可疑的绯红，“总之这是公共场合。”  
Reese的嘴角勾起一个笑容，他倾身凑到Finch耳边，用他特有的气声说道，“这是你欠我的，Harold，我会要回来的。”

\--------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布朗神父是英国作家切斯特顿笔下的著名侦探，老板和卡姐那段关于树叶树林的对话就是布朗神父对一桩罪案的经典分析。


	27. Chapter 27

_「洛杉矶的天气比纽约好多了。」_  
Reese打下一句话，抱着笔记本电脑坐到酒店床上，发尾的水滴到身后的枕头上，晕出了一小片痕迹。他这次来洛杉矶除了出席食品工业方面的峰会，拜见一个重要客户，顺便还要参观一下这边的工厂。今天他马不停蹄地参加了三个会议，敲定了两笔合作事项，非常顺利的一天，公式化的微笑，和记不住名字的人握手，喝几千美金一瓶的红酒，生意生意生意，他仿佛回到了曾经的那段日子，不得不说他确实很擅长这个。他用工作和药片来治疗他的PTSD，连午饭时间也被商务会面占用，看着公司不断上升的市值，不知道什么时候开始，赚钱已经成了他的首要目标，他不能，或者说他不敢停下来。直到有一个人告诉他，其实你可以慢一点儿，可以感受一下草木枯荣，季节更替。  
他盯着电脑上那一行字，扯动了下嘴角。洛杉矶的天气确实要好的多了，有温暖的阳光和干燥的风，人们在外面只需要穿一件单衣，可以在露天酒吧里喝加冰的啤酒。而此刻他却无比想念天气糟糕的纽约。  
 _「不过我没时间欣赏天气，Zoe恨不得让我除了睡觉都在工作。」_ Reese继续敲着键盘，他刚参加完晚宴，婉拒了去Pub的邀请，回到酒店的时候已经接近零点， _「考虑到你让我有时间多读书的建议（不管这是不是反讽我都欣然接受），我决定明天去转转书店。说到这个，上次我提的那件事希望你好好考虑一下。kittyinsuit」_  
他点了发送键，起身倒了杯水，回来看看没有新回复，便又处理了几个工作邮件，然后接到了Leila的电话。小姑娘这几天全权由Hersh照顾，Reese让他暂时住在了家里，除了上下学接送和早晚餐，还要负责Bear一天两次的遛弯。Leila最近一直在准备演讲比赛，还拉着寡言的保镖当观众进行练习，即使已经是深夜，她的声音听起来还是精神十足。  
“你怎么还不睡觉？”Reese问，“看看现在几点了？”  
“哇，你这个语气好像被Hersh附体了一样。”小姑娘假装严肃地学起了私人保镖说话的样子，“Leila小姐，如果你已经醒了请尽快起床。Leila小姐，请把牛奶喝完。Leila小姐，Reese先生要求你十一点之前必须睡觉...”  
Reese听着她装模作样的声音，也忍不住笑了出来，“这不是你熬夜的理由，我可是付了他三倍工资的。”  
“我是在练习演讲啦，可是Hersh一点儿反馈都没有。”电话那头的小姑娘似乎撅起了嘴，“害得我只能对着镜子纠正自己。”  
“Hersh当初肯定没想到自己的工作还包括指导表演。”  
“John？”Leila叫他，“你后天能回来吗？”  
Reese看了一眼电脑上的日程安排，“后天晚上吧，怎么了？”  
“我那天下午就要比赛了...也就是说你不能来看了吧？”Leila小声问道。  
“我这边还有点事情，没法提前回去，对不起了宝贝。”Reese轻声哄了她几句，“等我回去请你吃大餐补偿怎么样？”  
“…好吧，那我可要把街对面那家日本料理里所有我想吃的寿司都点一遍。”Leila的声音有些失望，但还是努力维持着欢快的语气，这让Reese又感到内疚了几分。  
他挂了电话，对着电脑思考了一会儿，突然看到某个联系人前面的小绿点亮了起来。他立刻发了即时消息过去。  
 _「kittyinsuit: 想我了么？」  
「ENIAC: ...」  
「kittyinsuit: 我很想你。」  
「ENIAC: 你这个时间联系我不会只是想说这个吧。」  
「kittyinsuit: 不止是。我们能视频么？」_  
Reese看到「对方正在输入」的对话框闪现了一下又消失了，然后跳出了Facetime的邀请画面。刚一接通，托着腮的Finch就出现在了屏幕上。  
“你最好有什么重要的事，Reese先生。”  
“想见你这件事还不够重要么？”Reese曲起腿，把笔记本放在膝盖上靠着床头，Finch穿着一件宽松的居家服，后面隐约能看到灰色的窗帘，“你现在是在卧室里吗？”  
“我想除此之外也没有其他可能性了。”Finch改为用两只手托腮，以挡住更多的画面，“请不要再用那种好奇的目光盯着我的身后了，这只是一个普通人的卧室。”  
“普不普通得让我亲自去了才能判断。”Reese勾起嘴角，尽管他知道这种暗示起不到任何作用，却仍然乐此不疲，他把脸凑近屏幕，“我第一次见你穿的这么…休闲，跟裤子是一套吗？”  
“是，以及你打算什么时候中止这种毫无意义对话？”Finch簇着眉头，他的耐心连自己都觉得惊讶。  
总裁先生总算换上了正经一点的口吻，“你后天下午有时间么？能不能替我去参加一下Leila的演讲比赛，我不想她失望。”  
Finch点了点头，“我可以去，但是你得知道，我终究不能代替你。”  
“这个现状其实是我能预料的。”Reese说，“我只是在想…所以…这样到底对不对，对她和对我来说。”  
对方沉吟了一下，把手平放在电脑前，“Leila既然选择了跟你一起生活，就表示她给予了你充分的信任，这不是对错的问题，而是需要你去珍视的东西，我想你值得为之努力。”Finch脸上映着暖黄色的光，柔和了他脸颊的轮廓，显得模糊又温柔，而他坚定的态度也让Reese莫名的安心起来，他看着屏幕里的人，突然很想伸手碰碰他——然而他也真的这么做了，他的手顺着Finch的鼻梁往下，停在嘴唇的位置。  
屏幕那头明显不自然地清了清嗓子，“请不要做这种幼稚的举动，Reese先生。”Finch沉默了几秒说道，“工作结束就尽快回来。”  
Reese意味深长地看着对方，“你这是在委婉的表达想我了么。”  
“那我有没有表达过你有过度解读的毛病？”  
“你不如说我有惊人的理解力。”Reese彻底端起了电脑，慢慢把嘴凑了上去，就在他快要接触到屏幕的时候，画面突然黑掉了——Finch断开了连接。他看着跳回到邮箱的界面，以及刚收到的一封对方的新邮件，里面只有一个词：「幼稚。」Reese微笑着摇了摇头，他的Finch又欠了他一次，他可都数着呢。

*  
演讲比赛当天Leila穿了墨绿色的西服款外套和半身裙，还打了格子领带，这是她自己搭配的衣服，比赛是不按年级分组的统一角逐，她觉得这样跟高年级的人站在一起看上去比较有沉稳的气质。  
所有选手被安排提前一小时在现场集合，体育馆中心被布置成了一个长方形的比赛场地，一些人还在忙碌地布置着座位和横幅，听负责的老师又介绍了一遍接下来的出场次序和注意事项，大家各自散开去整理衣服和化妆，Leila则站在角落面对着墙壁复习演讲稿。  
“放松一些，年轻的小姐。”  
Leila回过身，看到Finch正歪着头看她，脸上挂着淡淡的笑容。  
“Harold…”Leila把双手背在身后，“我显得很紧张吗？”  
Finch蹲下来，帮她整理了一下衣领，“把你准备好的东西讲出来就可以了，不用想那么多。”  
“知道了，你快去找个位子。”说着她把Finch拉到看台第一排坐下，自己又跑到一边念念有词起来。

演讲是关于应对气候变化的主题，最后获胜的前三个人都是高年级的学生，Leila得了第六名，也失去了作为代表和其他学校比赛的资格。  
她坐在快餐店里，皱着小脸，难掩失落的表情。“虽然代表学校肯定是高年级的可能性更大。”她咬了一口汉堡，兀自分析着，“不过说到底还是我没有发挥好，开头应该更简洁一点儿的，结尾也能再改的好一些…”  
Finch帮她把番茄酱挤到汉堡上，“发泄情绪只吃快餐就够了吗？”  
“很有用的！”小姑娘猛吸着可乐，直到杯底发出嗞嗞的空气声。  
吃完饭已经接近傍晚，Finch把她送回家，刚一进门就遇到了Bear热情的迎接仪式，Leila甩掉鞋，揉了揉大狗的脑袋，就噔噔噔的跑上楼。Hersh站在身后，看到Finch后朝他点了点头，他们只见过一次面，但都清楚地知道彼此的存在。  
“Bear已经遛完了。”高大的保镖说话时只能看见嘴在动，“狗粮也已经喂过了，明天早餐的食材在冰箱里，Reese先生来电话说晚上九点左右会到纽约。既然您来了，我就先回去了。”  
“哦…好的。”Finch莫名地跟着点点头，目送Hersh离开，这是个可靠的男人，会把一切安排的井井有条，但是…为什么要跟自己汇报这些事——等等，他是不是误会了什么？Finch站在原地犹豫了一会儿，想着无论如何要把Leila亲自交接给Reese，又抬头看到站在楼梯拐弯处招呼他的小姑娘，便跟了过去。  
二层书房旁边有个玻璃移门，连接着外面的露台，Leila裹了个大披肩就窜了出去。露台是精心设计过的，深浅不一的拼接地板，铺满爬架的蔷薇科植物，藤编的吊椅，右角还有一架颇为专业的天文望远镜。Leila和Finch挤在一起，凑在望远镜前观察了一会儿夜空，然后坐在藤椅上对着星星发呆，她自言自语地念叨着，“想想我可能确实对演讲这种东西不太拿手哦…”  
“但是没有人能擅长所有事的，对吗？”Finch温和地说，“即使你擅长，也不一定能得到你想要的结果。以后你还会遇到各种各样不确定的东西，把它们都当做是…对你得到‘长大’这张通行证的积分吧。”  
Leila若有所思地眨了眨眼睛，“没错！看来还是科学小组的积分更好拿。”她指了指天空中一颗明亮的光点，“Harold，这颗是什么？”  
“那是猎户座的α星，离我们有430光年，是猎人的肩膀。”Finch的目光往下移了一些，“你看到下面那三颗斜成一排的星星了吗，那是猎人的腰带，是不是很神气？而且他还带了一只猎犬，就是左下方那颗很亮很亮的，那是大犬座的天狼星。”  
Leila仰着小脸，好奇地看着他，“Harold，你怎么什么都知道？”  
Finch摸了摸她的头，“我不知道的事情还有很多。”  
“如果，我是说如果...”Leila揪着他的袖子，“你也是我的爸爸就好了。”  
Finch的手僵了一下，随即微笑着说，“看来有人让我们的Leila小姐不满意了。”

夜晚的气温明显下降了好几度，小姑娘靠在Finch的怀里忍不住打了个喷嚏，在对方温和的催促下才不情不愿地去洗了个热水澡，然后跳到床上一直把被子拉到嘴边。Finch的目光扫过床头柜上方的木头隔板，从上面抽出了一本《宇宙尽头的餐馆》，“想听科幻故事吗？”  
“这本书很有意思呢。”小姑娘笑眯眯地说，“不过我有一些不认识的词，你能讲给我听就最好啦。”  
于是Leila就在对黄金之心号和能介绍自己哪里最好吃的牛的想象中染上了困意，Finch的声音也越来越轻，直到卧室的门突然开了一个小缝，Reese扶着把手靠在门边看着他们。  
Leila迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，“John，你回来了...”  
Reese走过去，在她额头上亲了一下，带上门和Finch一起走了出来。对方站在走廊里低声说，“她的比赛没有进入下一轮，心情不太好，不过现在应该没事了。”  
“我是不是错过了很多？”  
Finch扬了下眉毛，“也不能算很多，我帮你把比赛过程录下来了。”  
Reese没说话，只是高深莫测地看着对方，让Finch不由得局促地抿起嘴角，“你想说什么。”  
“我有东西给你。”  
他带Finch进了走廊另一头的房间，蹲着在行李箱里翻找了一会儿，拿出一本书放到对方手里，“我在洛杉矶一个旧书店里买到的。”  
“茨威格早期的德语版本。”Finch翻开第一页，小小地惊叹了一声，“还是签名版！”  
“你之前说过在收集他的珍本书，签名是意外收获。”  
Finch抬起头，指尖抚摸着书籍粗糙的封面，声音变得缓慢清晰，“谢谢你，Reese先生。”  
“现在可不是叫Reese先生的时候。”对方上前拿开Finch手里的书，顺势抱住了他，他看着那张越来越放大的脸，顿时慌不择路地说道，“你不要再想用一本书就换一个...”  
“换一个什么？”Reese眯起眼睛，好以整暇地等着他的回答。  
Finch舔了舔嘴唇，鼻息轻轻扇动着，半张着嘴试图说出些什么来，Reese低头把唇贴在他的耳根下面，“别对我做出这种表情，Harold，我会控制不住自己的。”  
他的头陷在Finch的脖子和肩膀之间不想动，手却不安分地在背上游移，对方身上还是那种介于竹叶和雪松之间的味道，那可能是须后水，还有一点点身体乳的味道，全都被他一口一口吸进肺里，“我说没说过你像只刺猬？”他的手慢慢移到对方的后腰，“想摸一下扎的我手疼，但是把你翻开却这么柔软，摸起来像一块面团儿，白白的，又特别好闻，越揉会变得越热。”总裁先生大言不惭地说着混话，也不管对方是不是已经气到冒烟。  
Finch被耳边的低音和热气吹得云里雾里，只能小声抗议道，“Leila还在这一层！”  
“她睡着了。”Reese的手指头已经挑起了对方的西装下摆，“今天别走了。”  
“...不行。”  
“这个词真是太致郁了，Finch.”Reese重重地叹了口气，没料到对方却抚上了他的背，轻轻拍了拍，“但是我既然收下了你的礼物，那么...今天不行。”  
Reese在心里感谢了茨威格一万遍。


	28. Chapter 28

Finch到底算不算一个擅长处理亲密关系的人，这一点他自己是有确定答案的。曾经在Nathan看来，他几乎收起了所有年轻时的锐气和反叛，热衷于工作，鲜少娱乐，公司年会也是坐在一旁安静地喝酒边看着大家笑闹。又或者对Grace来说，他认真生活，遵守世界的规则，他足够了解和尊重她。他可以和有限的人保持长久和稳定的关系，用他的礼貌形成天然的屏障，来避免无意义的社交消耗，这是他可以很好掌控的事情。而如今，他运转良好的系统里似乎出现了bug——关于界限问题，Reese嘴上一直说要套出他所有的信息，但实际上他从来没有强迫自己说过任何事情，倒是自己总在不知不觉间选择主动退让，这个认知让Finch不由得重新观察起坐在对面的人，而对方只是悠闲地夹了一只虾饺到自己碗里。  
“不喜欢中餐？”Reese用眼神示意他迟迟未动的筷子。  
“不，只是在想你为什么突然叫我出来。”Finch看了一眼窗外，现在早已经过了下班时间，行人很少，只有路灯尽职尽责地照亮着餐厅外的一小片草坪，“我以为你现在应该在某个商务活动上，Reese先生。”  
“也对，本来我在邮件里是这么说的。”对方撇了下嘴，“不过我让Zoe替我去了，她比我更熟悉那个出版社的人。”  
“对于和Campbell小姐重启的合作，难道你不应该表现得更诚恳一些吗？”  
Reese正在夹菜的手停顿了两秒，“这句话是我理解的那个意思么，Finch？”  
对方脸上还是淡然的表情，“就是字面意思。”  
“她没有再对我表现出什么特别的热情，我也没必要再躲着她了。”Reese说，“主要原因是跟她合作能给德西玛一个不大不小的打击。”  
Finch端起茶杯，“那位Greer先生似乎是个不会轻易放弃的人，最近媒体上很多你们的消息。”  
Reese不痛不痒地哼了一声，“老头子手里还有一家报社，我都不知道自己身上原来有那么多故事可以编。”  
“线上阅读本来就是非常注重时效性的，现在你却分走了他本该拿到手的40%的出版资源，也难怪他会表现得这么急躁了。”Finch喝了一口茶继续说道，“但你看起来并不担心。”  
“我又不是娱乐明星，怎么编排我都无所谓。”正说着，Reese的手机突然响了起来，他看了一眼来电显示，便迅速按掉了屏幕。  
Finch挑起眉毛，“你让Zoe小姐加班还要挂她的电话，Reese先生，当你的员工可真是个辛苦的差事。”  
“我又不是没付她加班费，而且他们也没指名道姓让我去，我为什么要凑那个热闹。”Reese放下筷子，用手肘支着桌子看着对方，“既然都是吃饭，我当然选择跟喜欢的人一起吃。”  
“那我是不是应该对此深表荣幸呢。”Finch不动声色地给自己的杯里加水，但Reese捕捉到了对方脸上一闪而过的笑意，他趁机试探着问道，“我上次跟你说的那件事，你觉得怎么样？”  
“数字图书馆？”Finch回忆起他最近在邮件里提到的开发项目，“我觉得你的想法很好，Caleb是个很有前途的孩子，他做的系统我一直都很放心。但我想不出这里有什么需要我参与的必要。”  
“我可以买你书店的使用权把它做成线上借阅，这样我们一举两得，你拿到钱，我拿到资源。”  
Finch垂下眼睛，“我不能接受你的帮助。”  
“这不是帮助，Harold，是合作。”Reese握住对方的手，“别因为这个人是我就让你本能的抵触。”  
“...我没有。”  
“那就考虑下我说的。”Reese把拇指伸进Finch的手心里，用指甲轻轻刮擦着他的掌纹，“你可以继续实施你自己的方法，我无非就是让你多一个途径而已。”  
这种公然的小动作让Finch有些不自在，他知道Reese是一个不在乎旁人眼光的人，但不代表他也是。他把手往回撤了一点，对方的胳膊也往他的方向伸过去一点，脸上还是一副温柔如常的神情。这时Finch感到镜片突然闪了一下，他下意识地抬头看向窗外，一个金发女人正举着相机，对着他们两个一阵猛拍，事毕还颇为挑衅地朝Reese做了个“约会愉快”的口型。  
Reese立刻起身想要追出去，手机却再次响了起来，他接起电话没好气地问，“Zoe，到底怎么了？”  
没想到电话那头的人更加不客气，“你以为我想打吗？我是要告诉你，Greer那个报社的人在跟踪你，别把车随便停在显眼的地方。约会没问题，但是别让他们借机做文章，你知道事后公关有多麻烦。”感到这边的沉默的气氛，Zoe突然问道，“John？别告诉我你已经遇到记者了。”  
“而且还是上次那个女人。”Reese回答，接着他听到Zoe啪地挂掉了电话，朝Finch露出了一个无奈的笑容，“放心，我会搞定的。”  
Finch平静地摇了摇头，“我不具备新闻价值，可能这只是来自你竞争对手的一个示威。”

*  
事实证明，Finch还是低估了这件事的影响。当他第二天早上快走到书店的时候，十分惊讶地发现一向冷清的店门外聚集了一大群人，有的举着话筒，有的正隔着玻璃窗往里拍摄，门口的那盆冬青树的盆栽被挤来挤去，蹭掉了好几片叶子。Finch皱着眉看着这番热闹异常的景象，犹豫了一下还是走了过去。那些人之中有人看到了Finch，立刻调转镜头对着他，接着又有更多的人围了过来，拍照声顿时响成一片。  
“Finch先生，请问你和John Reese是恋人关系吗？”  
“听说他已经收购了你的书店，并且把里斯书店的副牌全线交给你管理，这个消息是否可靠？”  
“关于他和Greer的事你有什么想说的吗？”  
书店的门嘭地被打开，Finch感到自己被一只手大力拉进了店里，紧接着人群传来惊呼，Shaw握着一把手枪自然地走了出来，人群迅速地散开，她把门口的盆栽摆正，冲那些人生硬地微笑了一下，又自然地关上了店门。  
“Shaw小姐…”Finch垂着手忧虑地看她，“你这样做他们可能会报警的。”  
“但是很有效果。”Shaw看着门外已经散去的记者，冷哼了一声，“一大早就在外面吵吵，我已经很给他们面子了。”  
Fusco抖着一份报纸走了过来，他指着上面一则新闻的标题念道，“深夜私会神秘男子，John Reese的成功哲学。”然后把报纸摊到Finch面前，那则新闻还在显著位置配了一张照片，正是他们前一天在餐厅里的画面。  
Fusco戴上眼镜开始朗读，“大鱼吞小鱼的新方法？里斯集团总裁John Reese似乎有他的一套独特的行事之道。据知情人士透露，在里斯集团不断扩张出版领域地图的过程中，他使用了一些非同寻常的手段迫使对方合作从而强行收购，专家分析称，扰乱行业规则会给本就岌岌可危的独立书店雪上加霜。但在这其中似乎也有例外，就在昨天他被拍到与一名中年男子深夜约会，期间不乏亲密举动，记者了解到，此人也是一家独立书店的老板。有趣的是，这让人不禁联想起几个月前他和坎贝尔集团继承人Iris Campbell的绯闻，这让他的性向也成了一个谜团。另一方面，德西玛集团还在持续加快与各领域的深度合作，并且发布了电子阅读器Samaritan的2.0版本。在这场传统书店和电子书店的大战中，究竟谁能…”  
“所以这些破事儿跟我们到底有什么关系？”Shaw不耐烦地打断了他。  
“你是脑子短路了吗？”Fusco指着那张照片，“这个深夜私会的‘神秘男子’说的是眼镜儿啊。”  
“是晚上，不是深夜。”Finch小声纠正道。  
“我们的转机是不是要来了？”Fusco一屁股坐到了沙发上，还煞有介事地把头发往后拢了拢，“我预感到马上就会有一大波顾客光顾我们的书店。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，脸上还是看不出什么表情变化，“你以为Reese是谁，比尔盖茨吗？这事儿不过就是小范围的自娱自乐，三天之后就没人会记得了。再说，如果那些记者再来骚扰，你觉得还会有几个人敢进来？”  
“啊…”Fusco恍然大悟般长叹了一声，“说的也是…”  
Finch双手交叠着平放在桌子上，“我们做好自己的事，其他的不需要担心。Fusco先生，英国文学那两组书架的整理工作进行的怎么样了，我记得我说过这里要留出空间进行改造。”  
“正在…有序地进行中。”Fusco堆起一个笑容，讪讪地躲到书架后面去了。

当天的客流情况确实比平时好了一些，但那不过是因为一些人在对面买完书，出于好奇才到他们这里看一看罢了。Fusco送走了一位顾客，坐在收银台后面慢悠悠地摇晃着，刷着手机的Shaw突然拍了一下桌子，把他惊得差点儿从转椅上弹出去。  
“Shaw，如果一惊一乍犯法你早被抓起来了。”  
“你们得看看这个。”Shaw把手机伸到一旁的Finch面前，把音量调到最大，Fusco也自觉地凑了过去。  
那是一段视频录像，镜头有些晃动，看的出来拍摄的人正在往一个大厦门口跑，那里聚集了几个人，画面中间的Reese正跟一个比他强壮许多的男人说着什么，突然他抢过旁边的摄像机猛砸在地，男人吼了句脏话，揪着他的衬衫领子一拳打在下巴上，他也反身挥向对方的鼻梁，然后两个人抱在一起摔进了旁边的花坛，一时间吵嚷声此起彼伏，场面相当混乱。  
“看来Reese那边要有意思的多啊。”Shaw收起手机，Fusco难以置信地看了她一眼，他居然听出了跃跃欲试的感觉。  
书店门框上的挂铃发出清脆的声响，他们正在谈论的话题人物偏了一下头，熟练地躲过声音来源，迈着长腿悠闲地坐到了Finch旁边的小沙发上，他的左脸还没完全消肿，额头上贴着一个创可贴，嘴唇到下巴上有一道长长的血印。  
Fusco瞪大眼睛，“我说你是真不怕那些人啊。”  
“居然被打的这么惨。”Shaw露出了一丝嫌弃的表情。  
Reese不以为然地摸了摸下巴，“那个人跟我差不多，他也没占到什么便宜。”  
Finch拧起眉头，看着那张挂了彩还依然云淡风轻的脸，“你那么做只会更加激化矛盾。”  
“那个人叫Mini，是Greer的保镖，直接带了记者去公司门口堵我的。我早就看他不顺眼了。”  
“那位Greer先生为什么如此针对你？”  
“老头子当年体罚新兵被我举报，影响了他晋升，到现在还怀恨在心，趁着这个机会还不好好整整我。总之今天那些人不会再来找你了。”Reese往后靠了靠，扬起一边嘴角，“不过我被Zoe劈头盖脸的骂了一顿，想必她现在应该很忙。”  
“不要再和他的人起冲突了，这对你的公司形象毫无益处，而且…”Finch抿着嘴，“很让人担心你的安全。”  
“Harold，你让我很为难，看到你担心我为什么会那么愉快呢？”Reese露出牙齿，脸上的笑容更大了，不想却牵扯到了嘴上的伤口，有血慢慢渗了出来。  
“因为你的关注点总是与众不同。”Finch暼了他一眼，起身去后面的储物柜里拿了一个小号的医药箱。他拿出棉签在Reese的伤口上滚动了几下，又按住下唇，“疼吗？”  
“很疼很疼。”Reese不假思索地说，一边目不转睛地看着对方，细小的气流环绕在指尖，“今天太折腾了，还没来得及发邮件给你。”  
“什么？”Fusco诧异地看着他们，“你们俩居然还在用邮件联系？电话啊短信啊不是更方便吗。”  
“我们不想改变这个习惯，Finch认为这样比较浪漫。”  
“我没那么说过，请不要歪曲事实。”  
“你不说我也能感受到的。”Reese转过头朝Finch微笑，还抬起嘴拱了拱他的手指。  
“上帝啊，饶了我吧。”Fusco用报纸挡住脸，决定不再看他们。  
“真是蠢到家了。”Shaw补充了一句。


	29. Chapter 29

带着鸭舌帽的年轻工人用检测尺测量了一下墙面，转过头说道，“机器放在这儿没法贴合的。”  
Finch往后退了两步，歪头看看墙角线，“偏差很大吗？”  
“这条街都是几十年的老房子，做过好几次装修了，又加过保温层，拆拆改改的墙面早就不平了。”年轻人指指头顶上一块掉了皮的地方，“这个房顶也漏过水吧？我建议您把整体都做一下维护，我们公司有专门的施工人员可以安排。”  
“是这样…”Finch显得有些为难，“因为书店空间有限，我只是想确保所有的尺寸合适，您所说的情况原本不在我的预算之内。”  
“当然不做也没问题。”对方笑了笑，“我把墙面这里简单处理一下，您说的那个机器大概什么时候到？”  
“现在只有样图，具体可能还存在一些差异，多留出三到五英寸的距离就可以了。”Finch拿起手里的纸又看了看，那是一份刚从邮件里下载的图片，上面写着一些数据，还有个造型奇怪的白色机器。Fusco从他的肩膀旁边探出脑袋，“眼镜儿，这就是你在一直在鼓捣的那个东西？这玩意儿跟打印机能有多大区别？”  
“系统的部分已经完成了，硬件还要再等一段时间，Fusco先生，这是可交互式智能控制印刷，全部流程都是自动完成的，无论从制版还是...”  
“对了对了——”Fusco摆出一副我没有兴趣我只是随口问问的表情，“刚才社区活动中心的人来给你送东西了，一束花还有一盒甜点——啊，就是Shaw正在吃的那个，说是以后凡是在这个街区工作的人都会在生日当月收到礼物。”他拍了拍Finch的后背，“听说还是因为Reese的书店让很多人开始关注这个老街区了，他们才多拿到了一些预算。这不旁边还新开了餐厅和健身房，现在的小孩儿不都喜欢拍照打卡什么的么。”  
“是啊，你们不知道吗？”蹲在角落的年轻人突然插了句嘴，“对面那个可是网红书店，现在没人再愿意成天晒包晒鞋的，只要拍一张坐在书店的照片，旁边再摆一杯咖啡，最好还有一束阳光照在书上，好像就显得自己特别有文化了。”  
“就是这么回事儿。”Fusco下了最终结论。  
Finch笑着摇了摇头，对他们的言论不予置评，他并不是在否认这些，只不过他认为这与他所做的事不是正相关的。他找来了一只广口玻璃瓶，把花装在里面，一小把百合，墨绿色的包装纸，为了不要再度引发Fusco先生的过敏症，他还特意用剪刀去掉了花芯的部分，把它们放到了远离收银台的窗边。  
他摆弄着这些东西，想起当初把这里改造成书店时，他的故友还曾取笑他上学时候就有的书店情结。他从不是一个信奉情绪驱动行为的人，但他知道的是，他只想要一个能安静思考的空间，一个能暂时远离灰尘的栖息之所，他经常在下班之后来这里，看看书或者只是坐一会儿，那是他一天里最为松弛的时候。上一任店主不知道他就是书店的实际拥有者，只觉得他古怪的有趣，偶尔还会跟他聊些无关紧要的话题。当然，当然还有，他在这里遇见了Grace，抱着画夹在书架前寻找一本毕沙罗的画册[1]，她是那么好的姑娘，温柔坚定，愿意用善意的眼光看待世界。书店是承载了一切的地方，有些什么随着时间的推演悄无声息地改变了，像一捧流逝的沙子，他不能逆转，但手掌里仍有干燥的温度。  
Finch望向店内，Fusco正叉着腰指挥着年轻工人把墙面打磨得更平滑一点，Shaw吃完东西坐在楼梯上发呆，他仿佛又看到Reese第一次走进书店的那天，被挂铃撞到头，翘起来的发梢，买了一堆自己也不知道是什么的书，他们的相识到底是意外还是必然呢？Finch这么想着，书店的门似乎被感应到一般打开了，他突然感觉心脏跳得有点儿快，眼睛也好像被固定在了门把手上，然而来人只是一个穿着工作服的小伙子。Finch按了按额头，为刚才瞬间的失神自嘲了一下。  
“请问哪位是Harold Finch先生？”来人看看四周，“有您的快递。”  
Finch走上前，看着对方手里抱着的大箱子，“请放在这边的桌子上就可以了。”  
“好的先生，您签收一下。”小伙子递过笔和快递单，“我说您的东西可真够分量，要不是我这个体形估计是搬不动的。”  
Finch向快递员道过谢后，有些疑惑地打开箱子，最上面放着一张淡蓝色的卡片，里面是打印的一句话，“如果今天是你的生日，那么生日快乐。”卡片下面是一整箱书，准确来说是一整箱茨威格的书，几乎涵盖了市面上能买到的各个时期，各个版本，各种语言。就在Finch发愣的时候，Fusco和Shaw早就凑过来研究起他手里的卡片。  
“Reese花样还挺多的么。”Shaw拿出一本书随意地翻看着。  
“你怎么知道是他啊？这儿又没写名字。”Fusco显得有点幸灾乐祸，“眼镜儿，高帅酷还真不知道你哪天生日啊？”  
Finch的嘴角隐约地抽动了一下。

然而到了第二天，又有一箱装着狄更斯全部作品的快递送了过来，并且当Fusco意识到这些全都需要他整理分类的时候，他就变得没有那么开心了。但是事情并不会因此停止，第三天，毛姆，第四天，萨特，第五天，海明威，第六天，菲茨杰拉德...每天都是同样的卡片，同样的一句话，就在Fusco燥郁的比平时快要多出一倍的饭量，始作俑者终于出现在他们的书店里。  
“喜欢我的礼物吗，Harold？”Reese斜倚在收银台上，忽略Fusco投过来愤懑的目光，“这还要多亏我的店长，前几天社区去送礼物的时候他顺便问了一句，才发现你也是这个月生日。”  
“我提供给社区的也不一定是真实信息。”Finch头也没抬地说道，眼睛继续盯着电脑屏幕。  
总裁先生熟门熟路地拉过一把椅子坐下，把头支在他的笔记本电脑旁边，“不会的，其实你不想告诉的只有我而已。”  
Finch默默地喝了一口刚煮好的煎绿茶，放下马克杯，“总之感谢你的…捐赠。”  
Reese用一根手指勾住杯子转了半圈，热气也随之蜿蜒上升，Finch看了那只杯子几秒，又看回屏幕，试图转移自己的注意力，最终他还是忍不住看向杯子，伸手把它摆回原来的位置，又调整好把手的角度才算满意。  
“你是A型血吗？”Reese问，“据说A型血的人经常会有这种强迫症的行为。”  
“这只是为了方便我拿起它。”Finch看了他一眼，“我从不相信这类学说，把人简单地分为四类是非常不严谨的，况且还有稀有血型的人存在。”  
“那这样，你告诉我哪天生日，我就不问你的血型了。”  
Finch簇着眉头看他，“Reese先生，我知道你在军中还做过情报工作，这训练了你出色的谈判技巧，但你不能用一个本就不属于你的东西作为交换条件。”  
Reese向后仰靠着椅子，“好吧，那我只好继续我的‘捐赠’行为了。”  
“别别别…”一直竖着耳朵的Fusco立刻站了起来，两只手冲着书架的方向大幅度地画圆，“我这些，还有这些都是按既定的数量摆布好的，你每天这么一箱一箱的送书，你知道我要花多少时间重新整理吗！”他掐着自己的眉心，“我实在受不了你们两个了，我告诉你眼镜儿哪天生日可以吗？”  
Reese抬着眉毛等他发泄完，“我还在等你继续，Lionel.”  
“今天，就是今天！”Fusco忍无可忍又泄了气般坐了回去，Reese明显的怔了一下，又扭过头看向Shaw，对方不为所动地回答，“我不知道，我连自己生日都不记得。”  
Reese看了下时间，抬手合上Finch的电脑，不顾对方惊讶的表情把他从椅子上半拉半抱了起来，一边对着另外两个人露出笑容，“你们的老板该下班了。”  
“你说了算。”Fusco做出拱手相让的姿势。

*  
西区不是一个适合夜生活的地方，大多数店铺在晚上十点前就会结束营业，除了24小时便利店，基本没有夜间消费的场所，起码Finch并不知道在只隔了一条街的小巷里还有一家鸡尾酒吧。这里客人很少，不刻意昏暗的柔和光线，一排倒置的玻璃杯透过斑驳的光影。  
“已经开了这么久了么…”Finch坐在吧台最边上的位置，半转过身看看墙上挂的照片，“你是怎么发现这家店的，我才是那个在这里生活了五年的人。”  
“你也该偶尔换换上下班的路线。”Reese莞尔道，“说真的，你有多久没来过酒吧了？”  
“…我想这并不能证明什么。”Finch停顿了一下又说，“无论你接下来要阐述何种理论。”  
“你的警惕性让我怀疑你身体里是不是有什么免疫细胞。”Reese脱掉西装外套搭在椅背上，弯下腰平视对方，“放松点儿，Harold，特别是今天。”  
“Leila一个人在家吗？”  
“她去同学家了，等会儿Hersh会去接她。”Reese坐到旁边，一只脚自然地蹬着吧椅，“她还问下次的读书俱乐部活动能不能去你的书店。”  
“这当然可以。”  
“所以Leila是你唯一的软肋么？”Reese用胳膊搭着吧台，深灰色的衬衫更加明显地勾勒出他的手臂线条，Finch有些不自然地移开了视线，“我拒绝回答这个问题。”  
“John，今天带朋友过来了？”说话的人是酒吧老板，一个光头的意大利人，微微反光的镜片，脸上挂着高深莫测的微笑，“怎么称呼？”  
“Harold.”Finch隔着吧台跟对方握了一下手，“您这里的威士忌种类是我见过最多的，虽然产地以苏格兰和美国为主，但也不乏一些优秀的日本威士忌，据我所知有些品牌在这里是不售卖的，还有墙上这些照片，您显然去过很多地方。”  
“我以前是个旅行摄影师。”老板两只手撑着吧台，高兴地说，“喝过不同国家的酒，经常会冒出些灵感，这里有些鸡尾酒是我自创的。”  
Finch观察起酒水牌上的名字，一边猜测着，“「帕帕盖娜」是《魔笛》中的人物，「血与沙」的想法应该来自伊巴涅斯的小说，当然更不用说「教父」的出处了[2]。”  
对方挑高眉毛，颇为赞赏地看着他，“真是令人惊叹。”  
Reese发出一声含糊不清地哼气声，“总算遇见一个知道你在写什么的人了，Elias？”  
“你把他藏得太好了，John.”老板的目光在两个人身上徘徊了一会儿，“我怎么从来没见过你，Harold，你住在这附近吗？”  
“他是一个非常注重隐私的人，除了名字，其他的事你就不用再问下去了。”Reese替身边的人答道，不出意料换来了一个瞪视。  
“John每次来都只喝加冰威士忌，你说他这是不是在砸我的招牌。”Elias把面前的吧台擦干净，在一个宽口玻璃杯里倒入威士忌，又放上冰块搅拌了几下推给Reese，一边对Finch说，“想喝点儿什么？”  
“他今天由我负责招待。”Reese把杯里的酒喝掉一半，起身走到吧台后面，Elias看到前面有人在叫他，拍了拍Reese的肩膀，“别演砸了，我的朋友。”然后便走过去跟客人聊天了。  
Reese解开袖口卷到手肘处，拿出一个雪克壶，分别倒入雪莉酒，干味美思，柳橙苦精酒和冰块，单手按住用力摇了十几秒后缓缓倒进鸡尾酒杯，放到Finch面前，“尝尝，我上次来跟Elias学的。”  
Finch一手托着腮，盯着那杯泛着淡淡微光的酒，上层是剔透的色泽，往下逐渐变为混浊的澄黄色，杯壁挂着薄薄一层冰霜，第一口喝下去是葡萄酒的甘甜，接着是药草一点点苦涩的干爽和竹类植物的清新，他如实地评价道，“非常富有层次的口感，令人难以忘却。”  
Reese坐回位子，也拿起那杯酒细细品味着，“的确，就跟你给我的感觉一样。”  
“不，Reese先生，莎士比亚形容雪莉酒是‘装在瓶子里的西班牙阳光’。”Finch抬起头，“这应该是你带来的感觉。”  
Reese舒适地眯起眼睛，他探过身子，拇指在对方脸颊下面的一小块地方蹭了蹭，“不要邀请我在这儿吻你，Harold.”  
Finch瞪着眼睛试图摆出一个严肃的表情，然而发红的耳朵却不留余地的出卖了他，他咳嗽了一声，“你真的相信Fusco先生的话吗？其实今天…”  
“是不是都没关系。”那杯酒让Reese有点儿上头，他的目光停留在Finch下巴上那道浅浅的沟壑，是的，没关系——他发现了一块珍宝，他想，他还有很多时间去慢慢挖掘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]卡米耶毕沙罗，法国印象派画家，他的画曾经出现在老板包场给Grace看展那集。  
> [2]帕帕盖娜（Papagena）是莫扎特歌剧《魔笛》中的人物，血与沙（Blood and Sand）是西班牙作家伊巴涅斯的一本斗牛士主题的小说。以及教父（Godfather），特工给老板调的竹酒（Bamboo）都是用不同基酒调和的鸡尾酒名称。


	30. Chapter 30

“房租？”Fusco单手按住话筒，转过来不住地对Shaw露出现在怎么办的表情，对方冷着脸，回了他一个抹脖子的动作。Fusco无奈地翻了个白眼，对着话筒的语气变得强硬了一些，“知道了，我会转告他的。再说这不还没到日子吗，我们什么时候晚交过了您说是不是？”  
他挂上电话，满脸问号地坐到Shaw对面，“房东换人了？我听刚才打电话的不是Anton啊，阴阳怪气的。”  
“谁知道他又摊上什么事儿了。”Shaw正在清理一本旧书，她用布擦掉封面的浮土，回忆道，“前天你去开家长会，他带着一个人来过，还东看西看了半天。”她不屑地哼了一声，“不是自己的房子就是麻烦。Finch以前那个合伙人不是挺有钱的么，当初怎么没把这儿的产权买下来。”  
“那时候的房东还是个修表的老头，估计是因为什么老人家的固执吧。Anton是他远房侄子，这不天降横财继承的遗产么，但是那小子成天吃喝嫖赌的早败的差不多了。”  
“…您这样做未免太强人所难了。”  
Fusco和Shaw一同看向门口，Finch边打着电话边走了进来，“…Anton先生，我们之间是有合同的，您不可以…什么？”Finch一手扶在门上，呆立了两秒，然后默默按掉了手机。  
“眼镜儿，他说什么了？”Fusco走了上去，帮他把门关上，一边询问地看着他。Finch甚至忘记了自己的礼节，只是忧虑地坐到小圆桌前，“他要我预付三年的房租，不然就要出售这处房产。”  
“什么？这小子是在抢吗？”Fusco气愤地嚷嚷，突然他拍了一下大腿，“我知道了，前一阵听说他在外面赌的裤子都输没了，欠了很多钱，他肯定是盯上咱们这儿了！”  
“他这么做不违约么，Harold？”Shaw问道。  
“我提醒过他了。”Finch打开电脑，调出当时签订的协议翻看起来，“合同规定是每月初的5日内支付房租，不存在预付条款。在我正常履约的情况下，如果他想要出售房产至少应该提前六个月通知我，否则就要支付违约金。但是...”Finch停下了动作，“他并不在乎违约金——至少他刚才是这么说的。”  
“三年的房租…以咱们现在的情况一下也赚不了这么多钱啊。”Fusco挫败地抱住了脑袋。  
“别让我看见他。”Shaw挤出一句话，把拳头捏的咯咯响。  
Finch忧心忡忡地看着她，“总之我会再跟他谈谈的。”

下午的时候Anton一个人来了书店，他的外套松松垮垮地敞在身上，头发乱糟糟的，成日泡在酒精里让他的眼神看上去有些浑浊，“Finch呢？”  
Fusco指了指放映室，“他在后面，你跟他约好了？”  
“约什么约，他是什么大人物还要看日程啊。”Anton急匆匆地往里走，经过Shaw身边的时候，一只脚横在了他前面，“说话客气点儿。”  
“让一让。”Anton故意拉长了声音，“搞清楚状况好吗，说话客气点儿的应该是你们吧。”  
Fusco连忙从后面拉住了Shaw，以防她又要做出什么不可挽回的举动。Anton无所谓的耸耸肩，径直往放映室走去。  
Finch正在里面整理碟片，看到来人立刻收紧了下巴，“Anton先生，那件事…”  
“那件事有点儿变化。”在面对Finch的时候Anton的态度稍微收敛了一些，“你也知道我前一阵手气不好，欠了俄罗斯人不少钱，不按时还上要被他们断手断脚的，我也没办法啊。现在有个买主看上这儿了，出手很大方，唯一的要求就是要快。”见对方没什么反应，他继续说道，“念在咱们也认识这么久的份上，Finch，只要你能在一周之内凑够150万买下这房子，我肯定会优先考虑你的，或者先付一半也行啊。要说我跟那个人可真谈了个好价钱，其实卖给你我少赚了不少…”Anton无聊地摸着手边的羊皮纸灯，“我看你干脆就直接拿赔偿金算了，半年的房租你也不亏，不就是个小书店吗，反正你这儿也没什么生意，没准换个地方就转运了呢。”  
Finch静静地看着他，然后一字一句地说，“我都了解了，您请回吧。”  
Anton吸了吸鼻子，自讨没趣地往外走，Fusco和Shaw就站在放映室的门边瞪着他离开。Finch有些颓然地坐到单人沙发上，裤子的面料被手攥得起了褶，他垂着眼睛，大脑此时正快速进行着计算，自从公司解散后，他把钱几乎都捐了出去，自己只预留了一部分书店运维的成本和日常开销，他的存款和共同基金加起来还是不够买下书店，如果把这部分钱先付给Anton争取一些时间，再加快推动他在做的项目，或许…  
“眼镜儿，你别一个人琢磨啊。”Fusco走过来按着他的肩膀，“咱们就申请个贷款什么的，钱方面你不用担心，我跟Shaw刚才商量过了，我们都可以降薪的。你不知道我现在回家做美食主播已经30多万粉丝了，有好几个人要找我做品牌推广呢。”  
说完他捅了捅Shaw，黑发姑娘插着兜，不紧不慢地说，“我有个射击俱乐部代理教练的活儿，是兼职，一周去两个下午就行。在这儿又不能用枪，我闲得难受。”  
Finch抬起头，感觉鼻子酸胀，他知道这个选择很艰难，但毫无疑问的是，他要守护这里。

*  
Reese刚走出公司电梯，就接到一个陌生号码的来电，“嘿，John，好久没联系了，想我了吗？”  
他听着电话里上扬的语调，疑惑地问，“Pierce？”  
“Bingo！我到纽约了，晚上出来喝酒吗？”  
“我没空。”  
“你这个态度可真让人伤心。”对方不满地说，“考虑到我即将要跟你成为邻居了，你就不该表现得热情点儿吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“就是我的新爱好啊，VR互动空间——Friendzcar的线下交友场所。”Pierce的语气是他一贯的轻快自得，“你在西区不是有个书店么，我的一家门店也选在那个区了。”  
“是么。”Reese想起他和Finch还是在这个社交网站上认识的，不由得多问了一句，“跟我同一条街？”  
“就在你对面啊。”  
“对面？”Reese举着手里的车钥匙愣在原地，“我对面是一家独立书店。”  
“我知道，但是那处房产已经在出售了，房东应该是急着变现吧。”Pierce说，“等这两天我的资金到位，那里就要易主了哦。我的助理已经去那家书店看过了，这个区的潜力很大，我的网站数据告诉我最近一个季度这里的签到量上升了37%，我的选址是不是…”  
“Pierce，我改变主意了。”Reese突然说，“我们见个面，带上你的助理，还有那个房东。”

*  
Reese不想再叙述一遍他是怎么忍着怒意听完那个叫Anton的混蛋的辩白，他只知道这个书店对Finch意味着什么，失去它又会给Finch带来多大的打击，现如今他不能就这么看着而不去干涉，他不允许这样的事发生。他压下Pierce的价格达成了产权转让事项，接下来只要完成过户手续，书店就真正属于Finch了。Pierce对于这里本来也没什么执念，他只是好奇Reese为何会把谈生意搞得像寻仇一样，Anton自然也乐得出手，并且保证他和他惹上的那帮人以后都不会再踏进书店半步。

Reese把车停在公寓楼下正要进门，意外地看到一个人站在树下，路灯透过树叶在他身上留下深浅不一的光斑。他快步走过去，“Harold，你在这儿等我吗？”  
对方仰着头直视他，“Reese先生，我希望你在做这件事之前能先跟我商量一下。”  
Reese猜想着Finch可能已经从Anton那里了解到了事情经过，他软下声音，“我本来想亲自告诉你的。”  
“告诉我什么，买下书店送给我吗？”Finch眼睛下面的肌肉有些轻微的颤抖，“我说过在这件事情上我不能接受你的帮助。”  
“我也不能接受有人用这个来要挟你。”Reese捞起对方垂下来的手，“你看，这个月还没过完，就把它当成我送你的礼物好了。”  
“我把你这句话权当做是在缓和气氛。”  
“你觉得我在开玩笑吗，Finch？”Reese压抑着想要窜出来的千百个问题，“出了这样的事你为什么不来找我？”  
“我是准备…”Finch拧着眉头，“这件事并不是没有其他办法，也不是没有商谈的可能性。”  
“跟一个赌鬼你能谈什么？”Reese意识到自己的声音有些大了，Finch的固执让他莫名开始烦躁，“你还能有什么办法，把书店搬去其他地方，还是抵押你的房子？我不会让你这么做的。”  
“John.”Finch叫了他的名字，却把手默默地抽了出来，他的眼眶发红，“我早应该想到，一旦你知道了就会是这样的结果，我不希望我们之间是这样的方式，你挡在前面，去充当那个保护者的角色。”Reese本想张口解释，但话到嘴边只是变成了一声叹息，最终他什么也没再说，就那么看着Finch转身离开了。


	31. Chapter 31

Reese睁开眼，光线直直地打在脸上，他忘了关灯，也不记得自己睡了多久，但是床头的威士忌瓶子似乎提醒着他昨晚发生过那件不愉快的事情。他把手搭在眉骨上挡住光线，拿起手机看了一眼，有一个Anton的未接来电，他回拨了过去。  
“我可不是要打扰你啊。”对方口齿含混语气却很轻松，听得出来做成这笔买卖让他很是得意，“我联系不上Finch，你们俩到底谁是房子的受让人？得有个人跟我签合同啊，我急着用钱啊老大。”  
“书店是Finch的，当然是他跟你签。”  
“我昨天就被他挂电话了，你又不让我去书店，让我上哪儿找他去。”  
Reese从床上坐起来，“你到底跟他说什么了？”  
“有什么说什么啊，本来呢我只是想跟他预支点儿房租救急的，可是突然碰上你那个愿意出高价的朋友，又不是我在趁火打劫，但既然Finch跟你是这种关系不就好办了么，我这个人很好说话的。”Anton啧了下嘴又继续说道，“哦，我还说他走运，有你这么个有钱的男朋友还藏着掖着的，早点儿买下来不就没这么多事儿了嘛，这是不是就是读书人喜欢的姿态啊…”  
Reese看着深蓝色的窗帘漏进巴掌宽的日光，灰尘在光线里跳舞，他闭上眼睛，感觉太阳穴突突跳个不停，这通常不是什么好征兆。忽略掉电话那头的喋喋不休，他套上衣服直接出了门。

书店一如往常的安静，只有挂钟轻轻摆动的声音。Shaw一看到他便说，“你晚来了一步。”  
Fusco看着窗外经过的路人，显得有些茫然，“Finch走了。”  
“走了？”Reese加重语气重复了一遍，“走去哪儿了？”  
“走了就是走了。”Root站起来，眼里满是嘲讽，“你的目的不是已经达到了么？”  
“我能有什么目的？”Reese有点好笑地看着她，“我唯一的目的就是不想让他再被这件事折磨。”  
“John Reese，你到底把Harry当成什么了，是你用来显示财富的投资品吗，还是展现你英雄情怀的工具？”Root的目光停在角落那个刚刚搭好的金属支架上，“Harry申请到了一个智能打印机的专利权，可以让那些不出名的独立作家自助出版图书，这比让他们被那些大出版社压榨费用要低廉得多，即使书店生存艰难他却还是想要帮助别人，本来他还准备问你是不是愿意投资这个项目，这些事你都知道吗，你在替他做决定之前有问过他是怎么打算的吗，你嘴上说着关心他实际上你真的在意过他在做什么吗？”Root短暂地笑了一下，“他不会签你们的转让协议的，书店现在是你的了。”  
Reese恍然地站在原地，胸口像被一把粗糙的锉刀磨伤了，他没有说一句反驳的话，只是掏出手机不停翻看着，没有新邮件，他又拨了Finch的号码，听到的却是语音信箱的声音，他盯着Root低声问道，“他去哪儿了。”  
Root毫不退让地瞪着他，“他没说。”  
“那什么…你们别搞得这么严重啊。”Fusco举起手连忙打着圆场，“要说都是Anton那个混小子的错，Reese这不也是好意么，不管怎么说我们的书店算是留下来了，至于归谁的问题可以等眼镜儿回来再慢慢商量嘛。”  
Reese扭头看了他一眼，走上前揪着Fusco的衣领，几乎把他提了起来，Fusco抓着他的手腕低声咒骂了一句，Reese哑着嗓子问，“他到底去哪儿了？”  
突如其来迫近的危险气息让Fusco有点语无伦次，“我不…我只知道他出远门了，别的我真不知道！”  
“你放弃吧。”Shaw硬生生地插了句话，“Finch不想的话没有任何人能找得到他。”  
Reese松开了Fusco，又帮他把领子掸平，对方连忙从他手底下逃脱开。他环视着四周，桌上看了一半的书，烧水的茶壶，还有插在收银台前的手绘书签，他想从这些东西上寻找一些痕迹，一些可能留给他的痕迹，然而没有，没有任何东西能证明Finch去了什么地方。Reese抚摸着他经常坐的那把椅子，椅背后面有一小块突出来的木刺，抵在指腹上隐隐的刺痛。

*  
这个点的中央公园人很多，大部分是吃完晚饭来散步的，天气很暖和，也不再是那种落叶凋零的景象。Reese坐在长椅的正中间，年轻的夫妻推着婴儿车经过，玩滑板的少年在眼前晃来晃去，有人走过来想坐到旁边，他抬起眼睛，周身散发的低气压便立刻吓退了对方。  
他没法安静下来，头顶上的银杏树被风吹得哗哗地响，脑袋里也有个风箱在不停摇动着，他以为昨晚的事只不过是彼此在冲动状态下做的不理智发言，今天他会心平气和地跟Finch聊一聊，而对方起初会不情愿但最终还是会被他说服，所以到底是哪里出了差错，那个时候Finch的欲言又止难道已经决定要离开了么。  
一片树叶落到了Reese腿上，他拿在手里，轻捻着嫩绿色的叶片，很快便有汁液渗了出来，涩涩的清冽的味道，这让他想起Jessica，那个金发的有柔软笑容的姑娘，总是散发着一股植物的香气，当年他也是那么看着她离开。他成了战场上最好的士兵，他的战友们把爱人的孩子的照片放在口袋里，还会在出发前写长长的书信，他们会在寒冷的夜里聊着妻子的苹果挞和圣诞节的热红酒，然后一些人就在他面前被炸成了灰色的硝烟，他们一个个的离开，他也一封封收集着他们的信，他把那些信带回来，他穿上西装像个精英一样去工作，手握财富让他感觉安心。在他跟Finch曾经针锋相对的那段日子，Finch跟他说过“你买下一家书店不过是签个字的时间”，可不是么，在这个问题上，他从来都是一个没有立场的人，在金钱和生意面前Finch选择了全身而退，去固守自己的精神家园，然后他身体力行的告诉他资本世界的运行法则，他太鲁莽，太想证明自己能够保护他，甚至不愿意花一分钟去听Finch说的那个“办法”到底是什么。现在那些失去的感受接踵而来，如同浪潮一般侵袭了他，身体里涨满的海水几乎溢出胸腔。  
Reese仰起脸，做点儿什么，他跟自己说，他又一遍拨通了Finch的电话，依然是那个熟悉的温润的颤音，「您好，我是Harold，有事请在提示音后留言，我会在收到后尽快回复。」  
Reese顿了顿，然后对着话筒说，“告诉我你在哪儿，Harold，我们需要谈谈。”他抓着一点微弱的火星，他不想看到它们也变成时间的余烬。  
“John？”Leila跟着Bear从远处跑过来，好奇地问，“你没回家一直待在这里吗？”  
Reese抬起头，大狗兴奋地用鼻子去拱他的手，Leila有点吃惊的眨了眨眼睛，显然是被他的脸色吓到了，但她很快又说，“我和Hersh一起出来遛Bear的，他肯定是闻到你的气味儿了才带我们一路过来的。”  
Reese对她笑笑，“我坐一会儿就好。”  
Leila朝后面的保镖摆了摆手，“拜托把Bear带回去，我要在这里歇一下。”她跳上长椅坐到Reese旁边，故意自言自语道，“今天的希腊文化课好有意思哦，老师讲了卡戎的故事，原来他是冥王哈迪斯的船夫，冥河的摆渡人，没想到他在画里是个长的凶巴巴的老爷爷，我还以为很年轻呢。”  
“你以前就知道他吗？”Reese问，小姑娘立刻用力地点点头，对他扬起一个微笑，这让Reese的心情明朗了不少。  
“因为Harold之前给我讲过卡戎星球，它和冥王星是双矮行星，这个我还不是太懂...不过Harold说因为它并不是真的在绕着冥王星转，所以不能只当作它的卫星。卡戎的北极还有一块很深的地方叫魔多，就是魔戒里索伦的那个大本营，是不是超厉害的？”小姑娘歪着头，“我怎么好几天没见到Harold了，他最近很忙吗？”  
Reese揽过Leila的肩膀，把下巴搁在她头上，小姑娘柔软的金发蹭着他的脸颊，他轻声说，“我把他弄丢了。”  
“你找不到他了吗？”  
“可能他不是特别需要我。”  
“怎么会呢，我们明明都有需要的人啊。”Leila被抱着不动，她盯着前面一只正在梳理羽毛的麻雀，“John，你知道吗，Harold还告诉我卡戎绕冥王星一圈儿的时间，跟它自转还有冥王星自转的时间都是一样的，他说这是太阳系里唯一的一颗天然同步的卫星哦，看起来卡戎好像在守护冥王星一样，但其实它们之间更像两个伙伴，它们是站在一起的。冥王星看上去是一颗那么孤独的星球，又小又冷，还离太阳那么远，但即使是这样，它还是有卡戎啊。”  
Reese的眼眶湿了，他吻了一下Leila的头顶，“你是在安慰我吗？”  
“没有啊。”小姑娘把两只小手合了起来，“一定是什么地方搞错了，我还是觉得卡戎应该比画里年轻得多。”


	32. Chapter 32

已经一个月了。Finch还是没有一点儿消息。  
Reese站在花洒下面，温热的水顺着头发滑落下来，模糊了眼前的视线。他仍然每天去工作，开会，见客户，签约，吃饭，他尽力维持正常的作息，对抗着失眠症。他有一阵没刮过胡子了，也不再刻意保持服帖的发型，有几次他甚至穿着棒球衫就去了公司，Zoe担心他的精神状态会招致董事会的不满，勒令他回家休息。奇怪的是，他越是不修边幅，生意就谈得越顺利，而他在意的事情却始终得不到想要的答案，他克制住自己想要动用某些方法去查找Finch下落的冲动，那一定不是好的方式，不是Finch喜欢的方式。他发了很多邮件，还有语音信箱的留言，他不知道这些Finch都收到没有，还是事无巨细地把每天发生的事都写下来告诉他。他经常会从二楼尽头的飘窗往外看，街对面还是那扇青绿色的门窗，简单的铜字店名，原来Finch时不时会在窗边给绿植浇水，或者就坐在那儿对着电脑敲敲打打，这些隐秘的回忆片段散落在各处，成为了每个无眠的黑夜里微亮的星辰。  
Reese看了一眼浴室里的电子钟，现在是上午10点半，还有半个小时他要去学校接Leila，然后再把她送去机场。作为学生代表，Leila要去法国游学两个星期，他顺便给Hersh也放了假。

机场里仍然人来人往，Reese拉着Leila的行李箱把她送到安检口，小姑娘穿着牛仔服，戴着一顶浅黄色的渔夫帽，她把两只手按在蹲下来的Reese肩上，笑眯眯地对他说，“你一个人在家不会害怕吧？”  
Reese刮了一下她的鼻子，“只要你房间里那只独角兽别跑出来吓我就行。”  
“John，你要好好睡觉哦，我会寄明信片给你。”  
“注意安全，别脱离大家独自行动。”Reese嘱咐道。  
“知道啦，Hersh已经让我背过十遍出行安全手册了。”Leila突然趴到他耳边悄声说，“你放心好了，Harold一定会比我先回来的。”  
小姑娘接过箱子，往小伙伴的方向跑过去了，Reese朝回过头的Leila朝挥了挥手，目送她进了安检通道，一边下意识的在机场里寻找着Finch的身影，但是怎么可能呢，Finch是那个在人群中可以把自己完美隐匿起来的人。Reese深吸了一口气，他讨厌机场，讨厌一切形式的离别。

*  
Elias调好一杯「大都会」，给刚点过单的客人送了过去，酒吧里已经坐了两三桌，都在喝酒或是低声交谈着，角落里还有个姑娘惬意地抽着水烟。他擦干净吧台，一个男人走进来径直坐到面前，“威士忌加冰。”  
他抬眼看了对方一会儿，“John，我忍不住想把你赶出去。”  
“我也是客人。”  
“你散发着一种我今天生意不会好的气场。”  
Reese回头看看其他人，“Elias，你这儿一晚上收入多少？”  
“干什么？”  
“你现在暂停营业，陪我喝几杯。”Reese伸手从头顶摘下两个杯子，“损失我会赔给你。”  
光头的老板挑高眉毛，“你这种有钱人的言论还真是叫人喜欢不起来啊。”他不慌不忙地往玻璃杯里加上冰块，“普通人也有失意的权利的，何况营业中我就不能陪你喝了吗？”  
Elias从酒架上拿下来一瓶「山崎1984」，他珍藏了四年的威士忌，还是求一个日本的酿酒师傅卖给他的。他把酒倒在杯里搅拌了几下递给Reese，又给自己倒上，举起来朝他示意。两个人就这么沉默着喝了三杯，最后Reese索性直接动手给自己倒进大半杯的量。Elias忍不住皱眉，“你给我省着点儿，别把这瓶都喝光了。”  
Reese的嘴唇停在杯口上，橡木的味道闻起来像年代久远的情诗，他低声说，“我想找到他，但我又什么都不能做。”  
“人们想做的事总是很多，John，问题就在于太多了。”  
“可对你在乎的人该怎么保持理智呢…”  
“也许你该保持的是耐心。”Elias说，“所以我说不能关门就是这个道理。”  
Reese越过肩膀往后看，只见到Root正抱着胳膊站在身后审视着他，“事先声明，我是因为在做Carter的专访，她说你每天晚上都泡在这里，她今天没空来陪你喝酒才拜托我的。”  
Reese转回头晃了晃杯子，“跟她说我不会喝多了睡在马路上的。”  
女记者嘁了一声，拉开吧椅直接坐到了旁边，笑着对Elias说，“老板，我要一杯日出。”  
“好选择。”Elias朝她侧点了下头，拿出加了冰的玻璃杯，倒入龙舌兰酒，橙汁，又缓缓注入石榴糖浆，最后在杯口插上橙子切片，很快杯里就呈现出由红到黄的渐变色。Root支着头欣赏着意大利人一系列的动作，又转过脸瞥了Reese一眼，“你现在这个样子，真不知道Harry看上你哪点了。”  
Reese盯着她，突然抬手按住了Elias推过去的酒，“你知道他在哪儿。”  
“他不想见你。”  
“那我也要他亲口告诉我。”  
Root用手捏着杯子，强行夺过了自己的酒，“Harry有他自己的坚持，别动不动就用你的钱去让他被迫接受，这打动不了任何人。”  
“我从没想过强迫他，我只是——”Reese的睫毛有些疲惫地垂了下来，“想确保他能渡过这段时间。”  
“这些你用不着跟我说。”Root拿起杯子啜了一口，“Reese，不管你们两个进展到什么阶段，对Harold来说他都是一个独立的个体，收收你那迫不及待的保护欲，让他自己解决这件事。”  
Reese站起身，手撑着吧台和Root的椅背，“告诉我他在哪儿，我保证不会干涉他在做的事。如果他不想回来，甚至再也不想见我，我也全都接受。”  
“我凭什么相信你？”  
“你今天来不就是在赌这个么？”  
Root似乎被这句话戳中了，她观察着Reese脸上的表情，似乎在给自己的决定做评估，最终她往吧台上放了一张酒店的名片，用手指敲了两下，“他在华盛顿的一个工厂协助做机器最后的调试，别说是我告诉你的。”Root不紧不慢地喝掉她的鸡尾酒，愉快地起身指了指Reese，“酒钱他付。”

*  
从纽约开车到华盛顿有400公里，但喝了酒就要等到第二天才能出发，Reese显然无法忍耐这毫无意义的几个小时，他打车到机场买了最近的一班飞机，在午夜12点之前终于到了Finch住的地方。  
这是一家很小的酒店，只有四层楼，装潢老旧，住客的信息甚至是手工登记的，他报了Finch的名字，解释自己是他的一个朋友，因为飞机晚点了没有赶上约定的见面时间，所以来这里找他，前台接待的姑娘礼貌地替他拨通了房间电话，随后露出一个抱歉的笑容，“不好意思，Finch先生不在房间里。”  
“我在这里等他。”  
“先生，您需不需要订个房间休息一下呢，Finch先生这几天都是工作到凌晨才会回来的，白天再见面也不迟啊。”  
Reese摇了摇头，“我不能再错过了。”  
他坐在酒店前厅的沙发上，正对着门的方向。酒店紧挨着一个街心花园，里面长着低矮的灌木和野蔷薇，不远处还有一条小河，恬然又隐蔽的地方。他就这么坐着，有几次险些睡了过去，中途有年轻的情侣来办理入住，还有一个喝醉酒的中年男人跌跌撞撞地倒在了他身上，被酒店的保安架着才回了房间。直到凌晨三点左右，前门再次被打开，一个脚步有些微跛的人走了进来，他朝前台微笑了一下便往侧面的楼梯上走，Reese起身跟了过去，在他身后低声叫道，“Harold…”  
对方一手扶着楼梯，诧异地回过头，在看到Reese的同时张大了嘴，“…John？你怎么会在这里？”他睁大眼睛试图将面前这个胡子拉碴的男人和记忆中的Reese联系在一起，“你不是应该…”  
“应该什么？坐在家里等你从天而降吗？还是当你根本没存在过？”Reese往前一步走上楼梯，手抓着Finch的胳膊，“Harold，你可以不回我的电话，不看我的邮件，但你不能让我对整件事无动于衷。”  
Reese的声音吸引了前台姑娘的注意，她好奇地探过头，眨巴着眼睛偷看两个人，哦，这显然不是他嘴上说的“一个朋友”而已，她试探着问道，“Finch先生，您需要帮助吗？”  
“不…不需要，谢谢。”Finch有些尴尬地朝她致歉，一边拉着Reese继续往楼上走，“进屋再说。”

房间里陈设简单，除了床只有一个写字台和一把扶手椅，窗户是百叶式的，带一个很小的露台。两个人坐在床边，Finch静默了半晌没有说话，过了一会儿他站起身，“我去给你倒杯水。”  
Reese一把把他拉到跟前，抬起头深深地凝视着他，原本眼里温暖的松绿色现在染满了悲伤，Finch看着他布满血丝的眼睛，几不可闻地叹息了一声，“Reese先生，我无意让你担心。”  
“你明知道这不可能。”Reese的嗓音像混进了粗砺的沙子，“如果你还在介意书店的事，那笔钱是我自己的，不是公司的，这是我的个人行为。你想独自解决没问题，但别再躲着我了行不行…”  
“我要出行的计划是之前就决定的。”Finch轻声说，“只是突然发生了那件事，让我觉得需要把计划提前一些，而且…让我能有足够的时间好好考虑一下我们之间的事…”  
“你是对我不确定么。”  
“我是对自己不确定。”Finch垂下眼睛。“John，离开的时候我的确怀疑和犹豫过，我不知道这件事要如何泰然处之，但那只是很短暂的念头，我不应该那样质疑你的本心，不应该用不辞而别来惩罚你。其实我想过很多方法，直到后来我明白了，想拯救我的书店并不难，但是其他书店呢，怎么才能真的给它们也带来一点希望呢。所以我去了4个城市，见过了20多个独立书店的经营者，已经有13家愿意购进我的机器支持独立出版计划，现在只剩下机器的回归测试阶段，顺利的话后天就可以全部完成了，我本想等这一切事情结束之后再回去告诉你，我想让你看到这件事是有投资价值的。我没有向你透露我的情况，是因为你一定会不顾一切地来找我，我必须完成我的计划，你知道的，你总能让我没办法理智…对不起。”  
Reese一动不动地按着Finch手腕内侧薄薄的皮肤，那下面的脉搏略有些紧张地跳动着。在来的路上他曾经设想过各种可能，但无论如何他也想不到居然是Finch先开口道歉，想象中的争执或是误解通通被击成碎片，他甚至发现他根本不需要做任何解释，面前站着的始终是这样强大而温柔的力量。他拉起Finch的手贴在脸颊上，“那笔钱算我借你的，你得按时还给我，再说你每年还要交房产税，所以你得回来好好把它开下去。”  
Finch的指尖蹭着他脸上的胡茬，“本来我用150万就可以买下书店，结果你让它莫名增值了20%，Reese先生。”  
“还有你那个机器，想让我投钱进去你得准备好一份详细的计划书。”Reese说，“我可是个唯利是图的商人。”他揽着Finch的腰，把脸埋进对方的衬衫里，用力呼吸着Finch散发出来的温度，那上面的每根纤维都清楚地知道他下一秒就要紧紧拥抱这个人，他相当确信。


	33. Chapter 33

回到纽约的第二天，Reese就去理了头发，并且刮干净胡子，重新穿回了他的西装。Zoe对他此番及时的自我醒悟表达了她的赞许，她也总算可以摆脱整个公司关于总裁是否因恋爱受阻精神陷于崩溃的盘问了。  
“现在你可以出席宣传活动了吧。”Zoe站在办公桌前，把Reese刚签完字的文件夹合起来，“你已经一个月没露过面了。”  
“以后少给我安排这种事情。”Reese摸着下巴，跟胡子告别之后他多少还是有点儿不适应。  
“现在是「Lei」的运营初期，你要多增加曝光率，挽回之前打架事件造成的负面影响。”  
“那件事不是被你完美解决了么？”  
“你搞清楚，John，我是总裁助理，不是秘书更不是保姆。”Zoe说，“你下次再占用我的约会时间要付我十倍工资。”  
“如果你能连续两次约会同一个男人的话。”Reese抬头看向他的财务总监，“智能打印机采购的情况怎么样了？”  
“项目已经通过财务审议了，第一批很快会投放到「Lei」的五家门店，以后我们的顾客可以在书店里付费打印，还能直接制作成书，这也是我们副牌一个很特别的卖点。”Tao的手指愉快地在键盘上弹跳了几下，“我跟Finchy见过面了，华盛顿工厂那边的情况他会通知我的。啊，上次他还特意用中国茶招待了我，真是个有礼貌又可爱的甜...”他看到Reese突然飘过来一个的不善的眼神，连忙把后面的话咽回了肚子里，难道他做错了什么吗。

*  
Finch步行到了格林威治村，这里离书店并不远，但街上俨然是另一番景象。醒目的红砖房，有木窗的咖啡馆和爵士乐酒吧，卖二手衣服的小店，唱片店，还有外墙上随处可见绿色藤叶，有种沧桑的年轻之感，这里曾经聚集了很多画家和音乐人，是象征艺术和自由的地方。  
他站着欣赏了一会儿街头铜管乐队的表演，继续往前走过大大小小的店铺，又经过一个烟摊，一个刚刷过油漆的报亭，一直走到一间破败的老房子前，木头门有些腐坏，门边包着铁皮，门口的地上扔着几份报纸。Finch把报纸捡起来走进去，里面是间面积不算小的工作室，或者说是厂房可能更贴切一些，到处堆满了陶罐，雕塑和油画，墙上的网格架挂着不同用途的五金工具，他旁边甚至还放着一台木质的编织机，屋子里有三五个年轻人在各自忙活着手里的工作，一个棕黑头发的拉美裔姑娘正对着一截树根思索着。  
“Silva小姐，我是Harold，之前跟您邮件联系过的。”对方咧开嘴笑了一下，把报纸接过来随意地扔在操作台上，“Harold，你发给我的样图我看过了，它们很有趣，你以前学过画画吗？”  
“没有专门学过。”Finch微笑道，“只是没事的时候喜欢画上几笔。”  
“我先做了一个样品，你过来看看。”Silva站起来把手在工作围裙上抹了抹，带着Finch走到一旁的展示架前，“最近手上的活比较多，我们就先从你的图里挑了一个有现成材料的来做。”她在一堆碎木屑和破报纸底下翻了一会儿，拿出一个核桃大小的金属摆件，“就是《百年孤独》里的那个。”  
“奥雷里亚诺上校的小金鱼。”Finch把它托在手心里仔细观察，圆鼓鼓的腮，层叠的鱼鳞，鱼尾生动地摆向一边，书里它是不断被锻造和熔毁的炼金之物，这条则是用黄铜制成的，他真诚地赞扬道，“这比我设想的还要好。”  
“这是半成品，还没来得及上色呢。”Silva开心地说，“正好你来了，可以帮我们看看调色。”  
“我对这方面并不是...”  
“没问题的。”Silva拉着Finch把他按坐在一张藤椅上，往他怀里塞了一个平板电脑，“你就用软件先调个自己想要的颜色吧，我们虽然对做手工在行，但书里的东西你更专业呀。”  
“你是在准备创作根雕么，Silva小姐？”Finch指着她面前的树根。  
“从木材厂淘来的，不过我还没想好做成什么，希望灵感之神能快点儿光顾我。”Silva撑着下巴端详了一会儿，“说起来你这次想做的东西给了我很大启发，其实之前也有一些书店找过我们，做的无非都是些书签啊笔筒之类的，但是你想直接用小说里有代表性的物品做周边，这个想法真的很有意思。”  
“其实这来源于我的一个朋友。”Finch说，“他每次看完一本书，便会就里面的某样东西描述一番他的想法——为什么不能像电影周边一样做出来呢？他是这么说的，我想我或许可以尝试一下。”Finch举起手里的小金鱼，“这些一直存在于人们想象之中的事物，能把它实体化是个很奇妙的过程，这还多亏了你们。”  
“因为你给的图样和数据都很详细啊。”Silva叉着腰，饶有兴趣地说，“你这个朋友还挺有做生意的头脑，嗯——还有那么点儿小情怀。”  
“还有很强大的感染力。”Finch翘了一下嘴角，“我想我大概是被他说服了，才会想要做一些改变吧。”  
“这很棒，就像这块木头，不管最终会被塑造成什么样，它还是它啊。”Silva拿起雕刻刀，又重新摆弄起了她的树根。  
工作室里的加湿器水箱像个地热温泉汩汩地冒着泡，另一边的工作区偶尔传过来木锤和钉枪的声音，Finch用软件配了三种不同的金色做参考，确定了热熔胶的树脂比例，又沟通了一下制作其他周边需要用到的材料。他仰头看着挂在墙上的几幅板画，盘算着接下来的计划，他需要等智能打印机到位后，定制几个分类的木格用来摆放这些小物件，再分别放在书店的不同区域，或者就用软木板直接钉在墙上，既可以出售又能作为装饰，这样便不会破坏书店原本的格局。

临近傍晚的时候Finch接到了Tao的电话，华盛顿的工厂已经发来了交货合同，有几处细节重新做了修改，被派了出差任务的Tao正在准备登机，拜托Finch帮忙核对一下。他告别了Silva回到书店，把刚收到的邮件打印出来，打电话和工厂确认无误后便背着电脑来到Reese家，他按响门铃，在门外静静等了一会儿。  
“Harold？”Reese脖子上挂着毛巾，顶着一头湿漉漉的乱发，脸上浮现出惊喜的表情，“我正在想着你你就出现了么？”  
Finch有些意外的问，“Tao先生已经跟你说了吗？”  
“他说有个需要我签字的东西，可没说是你要送来。”Reese把他让进屋里，一边继续擦着头发，Bear听到声音也立刻跑上来欢快地甩起尾巴，Finch蹲下来揉了揉大狗的耳朵，“Leila在法国还好吗？”  
“好的不得了，逛了博物馆，交了新朋友，电话已经从一天两个减少到两天一个了。”  
“你得慢慢适应她在长大这件事。”  
“好在一看到你我的分离焦虑症就消失了。”Reese顺手把毛巾扔到椅背，光着脚走到地毯上，“不过Leon为什么要让你弄这些事，财务部的人是在白拿我的钱吗？”  
“我和工厂的人熟悉，沟通起来更方便一些，Tao先生也是希望这件事能尽快落实。”Finch从电脑包里拿出文件，“就是这份合同，我把电子版也发给你了，工厂那边明天就可以发货，我跟他们商量过了，他们会派一名工程师到你要布放的书店进行设备调试的，另外...”Finch感到对方落在自己身上的目光，停顿了一下，“有什么问题吗？”  
“没什么。”靠在酒柜上的Reese扬起嘴角，“只是看到你又重新燃起了工作热情，替你感到高兴。”  
Finch的脸颊有些泛红，“你关注的重点错了。”  
“重点是货款会在机器验收之后24小时内到账，以及项目二期的投资意向已经安排上了董事会，这个回答希望你能满意。”  
Finch抿住嘴，“我并不是来催你付钱的，Reese先生。”  
“我当然知道，但是我得体现出一点生意人应有的诚信。”Reese往旁边挪了挪，露出酒柜的玻璃门，“庆祝我们合作愉快，喝一杯么？”  
距离上次来这里，酒柜的储藏已经所剩无几，Finch有些惊讶地转过头，“这些都是你一个人喝掉的？”  
“前段时间压力有点儿大，所以...”Reese没有说下去，他本来只想调节一下气氛，却显而易见地暴露了他又开始酗酒的事实。  
“Reese先生，为了你的公司和员工你也应该爱惜自己的身体。”Finch垂着眼睛，头顶的发旋在灯光下像一团暖融融的蒿草，Reese不痛不痒地哼了一声，伸手把他抱在怀里，“你还能给我一个更官方的理由么，Harold？”  
他的手箍在对方的后腰上，让Finch不得不抬起脸来拉开一点毫无意义的距离，卸掉发胶让Reese看上去柔软了许多，他的睫毛还沾着水气，像是被打湿的鸟羽。  
“喝酒能让我好过一点儿。”  
“你要知道这只能起到短暂的麻醉作用。”  
“这就够了。”Reese低声说，“这能让我暂时不去想我是不是已经失去你了这件事。”  
“John.”Finch对上他的眼睛，摩擦在空气里的名字像琴弦滑下的余音，“你买下书店以后我想了很多。虽然我并不能算是无缘无故地离开，但这对当时的我来说是一种...习惯性的自我防御机制。我以为我离开这里才能让你想明白，或许也能让我自己清醒一些。然后我去了那些城市，见过了很多的人，我像是做客户调查一样把那些信息记在本子上，再划掉一些，留下一些，一直以来我不断地拒绝书店被商业化，拒绝让自己成为一个生意人。但事实是我的目标从来都是明确的，我的问题恰恰在于我活得太清醒了，这毫无浪漫可言。”  
“你到底想说什么，Harold？”  
“喝酒的确会稀释痛觉，Reese先生，实际上我很清楚这个，但是你并不需要…我是说，你让我不再那么清醒，我又为什么总是要去逃避呢？”  
Reese一眨不眨地盯着他，Finch却刻意地偏过头，他的下巴微微颤抖着，似乎为刚才不够冷静的发言而气恼。  
“我的酒大概是醒不了了。”Reese说，他慢慢地抚上Finch的后颈，安抚着因为紧张而竖起来的刺，在凸起的地方轻轻揉捏着，“这里什么时候会疼。”  
“每时每刻。”Finch说，“就像一台低速运转的机器，有些零件损坏过，它们没办法再很好的工作。”  
“它们很好，每个部分都很完美。”Reese把嘴唇贴上Finch的额头，又向下划过鼻梁，最终落到唇上，那里刚刚因为说话被舔过，泛着湿润的色泽，嘴角边有小小的细纹。他贴着Finch的脖子，侧面的血管在眼皮下鼓动，颈动脉蒸发出异乎寻常的热量，“这可能一个人身上最脆弱的部位了。”  
Finch把拇指按在他心脏下面的位置，“这里才是。”  
仿佛被轻轻推了一下，Reese一脚踏进迷梦之中，搅翻了他那些年暗无天日滋生的危险情绪，他弓起身子似乎要把对方包裹起来，吸收着温柔的源源不断的能量。Reese觉得自己发高烧了，他转过脸，看到Finch眼中清澈又深不见底的目光，去如同一捧湖水灌进生命的裂痕，时间灰尘之下的不安和躁动最终会被涤荡干净，心脏的下面是什么，他找到了Finch的另一个软肋，那是他自己。他被这个发现深深震撼住了。  
“我爱你。”他终于说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sliva是408的卧底警探。


	34. Chapter 34

“那么现在这种形式对你的写作来说产生了什么变化吗？”Root坐在书店靠墙的小圆桌边，手边的录音笔闪着红光。  
“可以说是本质上的变化。”Root对面是个戴着黑边眼镜的长发姑娘，她稍加思索后答道，“作为一名独立作家，尤其是我们这类知名度不高的作者，最令人头疼的往往不是写作本身，而是出版的过程。”  
“可以详细解释一下吗，Kay小姐？”Root边问边对着电脑打字。  
“找小出版社出书的成本太高，大出版社我们根本没有话语权。”对方耸了耸肩，有些自嘲地笑笑，“版税会被压的很低，编辑按自己的理解删改段落甚至都不会通知我一声。这次和Finch先生的书店合作，我用自助印书机出版的小说成本只有11美元，而原来我仅仅是把手稿寄给潜在的出版商就要花掉30美元，自助出版能让我的创作更自由。”  
“你的笔名叫Twenty Thousand，这是不是有什么特别含义呢？”  
“大多数人的听觉频率最高每秒20000Hz，我希望自己就在这个临界值边上，差一点儿别人就没法发现我了。”Kay挑挑眉毛，“所以比起名字，我更喜欢我的笔名。”  
“我也是。”Root和她相视而笑，“方便透露一下小说的销售情况吗，我们也希望能给更多的独立作家一些参考。”  
“现在差不多有200多本了。”Kay说，“Finch先生给我的书提供了很多意见，还帮我设计封面，最后只收了我印刷的耗材费，这怎么能行呢？在我的强烈坚持下他才同意拿取销售收入的两成，我听说已经有4个独立作家要在这里出书了，他还准备在书店里设置一个专门的展台来放这些自助出版的作品。”  
Root快速地记录下几个关键信息，“实际上除了自助印书外，这台机器还和纽约图书馆的资源库相连，可以提供在线检索和打印孤本书的功能。”  
“没错，我也是个旧书爱好者。”聊到这个Kay的语气一下子轻松了许多，“很多旧书要在网上苦苦寻觅很久再花高价拍下来，一些绝版书更是在图书馆才能见到，现在只要自己查找打印就行了，非常方便，恐怕我以后要经常泡在这里了。”

“Harold，你怎么不去接受采访呢？”Leila探着头往那边看了一眼。  
“对一台机器来说重要的是它的使用者，至于谁创造了它并不重要。”Finch歪头看着她，“所以来体验一下吧，Leila小姐。”  
小姑娘从背包里掏出一个U盘插在面前的白色机器上，机器的工作部分封闭在有机玻璃里，她踮着脚对着屏幕戳戳点点了几下，几秒钟之后机器响起了轻微的嗞嗞声，她跳上一旁的凳子好奇地看看周围，又趴在玻璃柜上耐心地等了一会儿，Harold的书店经过改造之后并没有特别突兀的变化，只是在地面上用木线分隔出了一个单独的区域用于自助印书，玻璃柜和窗边的木格子里还摆着一些新奇的小玩意儿。Leila看到机器侧面的出口自动打开，一本深蓝色封皮的书啪嗒掉了出来，她拿起书翻看了几页，纸张轻便印刷清晰，封面甚至还有漂亮的彩色插画，看上去和书店买的书并无二致，她兴奋地回头问道，“我这样算成功了吗？”  
站在旁边的Finch温和的笑着，“当然，很荣幸能邀请你作为这部机器目前年龄最小的作者。”  
“是联合作者啦。”Leila笑嘻嘻地说，“这本星座观察手册科学小组的第一本小书，我们会在学校的夏季文化展上发放给感兴趣的同学。”  
“要不要再试试其他样式，挑一个你最喜欢的？”Finch在屏幕上点了几下，“这里还能设置图书的规格，还有纸张的材质。”  
Leila睁大眼睛仔细看着，随即发出惊叹的声音，“居然还有这么多种选择，太棒了！我准备要印100本的，印书的钱John会付的哦。”说罢小姑娘朝Finch身后的男人挤挤眼睛。  
“既然是夏季文化展，这个钱难道不应该学校出吗？”Reese佯装严肃地问。  
“社团是有活动经费啦，但是…”Leila的小脸皱了起来，“但是我们还要准备展位和宣传折页，印这个手册一开始不在计划里，所以我得先把钱垫上才能去向老师申请。”  
看到Leila焦急解释着，Finch飞快地瞪了Reese一眼，转过来微笑地说，“既然是这样，Leila小姐，那这些书算是你从我这里预提的，等申请到费用再付给我吧。”  
小姑娘立刻漾起了笑容，“没问题的，我保证！”她拉起Finch的手晃了晃，一边推着Reese的腰，“我要在这里等着印书，你们两个不要影响我了。”  
两个男人只好走到最里面一排的书架后面，这里被靠墙两侧和横排的高大书架挡住了，从门口到收银台都是视线盲区，两组书架之间的角柜被分成了不同的隔层，每个隔层都立着几本书，前面摆着这本书的周边产品。Finch回过身小声说，“你这样逗弄孩子很有趣吗，Reese先生？”  
“我没在逗她啊。”Reese也低语道，“所以我才要问清楚，到底是她为了爱好自发组织的活动，还是学校的官方行为，Leila应该学会分清它们的区别，我有钱但不代表我要为不应该支付的东西买单。”  
“是谁之前说喜欢花钱买小孩子开心的？”  
“是我么？”Reese略带疑惑地看着对方，同时在脑海中努力搜索了一遍，他扬起眉毛，“Harold，我到底该说你的记忆力太好还是你对我太在意了呢？”  
Finch的眼睛暼向一边，“是对你金钱至上的商人言论印象深刻。”  
“同时我现在还是你的投资人，每笔钱都应该用在最合适的地方。”Reese拿起角柜上的小金鱼，比划着游动的姿态在Finch眼前晃过又放回原位，他的目光依次扫过小金鱼旁边的单筒望远镜和羊皮手稿，下面一层放着一块半球形的透明物体，里面有一丛淡红色的珊瑚，他指了指后面的《1984》，“是这本书里的？”  
“就是温斯顿在买日记本的店铺里看到的那块玻璃镇纸。”Finch答道，“我以为你已经看完了。”  
“你知道我看书很慢的。”Reese看到旁边的铜制摆件，“这个我知道，堂吉诃德的缩小版头盔和长矛。”最终他又拿起了那个单筒望远镜，“买这个送给Leila表示对她科学小组事业的支持怎么样？”  
Finch点点头，“我去帮你包一下。”  
“不着急。”Reese抬起胳膊挡住Finch的去路，“Leila的100本书要印很久，你不觉得这是在故意给我们制造独处的机会么？”  
“我不觉得。”Finch有些无语地抬眼看着他，“另外这台机器5分钟可以印300页，Leila的小册子一个小时就能全部印好。”  
“自从Leila回来以后你就没再去过我家了。”  
“前几次我去的时候Leila都会熬到很晚才睡，我认为我不应该频繁干扰到她的作息。”  
“她明明很欢迎你去，而且你最近太累了。”Reese的手指按在对方的领带结上把它扯松了一点儿，“我是说你应该适当的放松一下。”  
Finch皱着眉把领带重新拉紧，“我每天早上醒来都告诉自己，我还欠你很多钱，Reese先生。”  
“原来是这个原因么？还钱有很多方法，我们可以慢慢研究。”Reese说着凑近对方，用身体把Finch堵在了书架拐角的地方，“而且我的房间隔音很好。”  
呼吸吹在皮肤上柔和得发痒，Finch的脸顿时变得通红，他舔了下嘴唇，“不管你在暗示什么，Reese先生，我们都不应该在此时此地探讨这个话题。”  
“好，那你让我亲一下。”  
“什么？”Finch瞪着对方，满脸的不可置信。  
“让我亲一下。”Reese颇为耐心地重复了一遍，“作为我答应你的奖励。”  
大概是在这种姿势之下，Finch一向思路清晰的大脑才会被毫无逻辑的理论绕晕，他盯着对方白衬衫的第三颗纽扣，试图平复自己紧张的心跳，当然他早就应该想到Reese是个大写的行动派，在他还在思考应该如何把话题岔开的时候，对方好看的绿眼睛已经近在咫尺，鼻尖和他的碰到了一起，Reese身上的味道从敞开的领口飘进鼻腔，橡木，甘草，朗姆酒...是古龙水吗，还是这个人又喝酒了？Finch有些晕乎乎地分辨着。他下意识地抬头，正对上Reese盛满笑意的眼睛，他对着他的嘴唇轻声说，“你知道么，你每到这个时候瞳孔就会扩大。”  
突然哗啦一声，Finch不由自主地抖了一下，Reese跟着转过头，只见Fusco目瞪口呆地看着他们，手里的一摞书又掉下来好几本，他危险地眯起眼睛，“Lionel，你不是第一次出现在错误的时间了。”  
“…我就知道干活不能太勤快。”Fusco此刻恨不得原地蒸发，他自暴自弃般地叹了口气，“我只是过来补一下这边的书，顺便告诉眼镜儿那姑娘的采访已经做完了，她在等着Finch要跟他告个别。”  
“请告诉Kay小姐我马上过去。”Finch想挣脱手臂的束缚却又被Reese按回了怀里，不得不承认被挡着一定程度缓解了他的尴尬，Reese慢悠悠地说，“跟她说Finch现在很忙，让她下次赶早。”  
“Reese先生！”Finch忍不住小声抗议，“这会显得我很没有礼貌。”  
“今天是星期三，这已经是我这个礼拜第三次看见她了，你猜她明天会不会出现？”  
Fusco忙不迭的捡起地上的书，朝Reese假笑了一下便迅速消失在他们面前，他暗自发誓以后绝不会在这位总裁先生来书店的时候再试图寻找他的老板。

*  
夏天来临的时候，胡桃木和银杏树浓绿的枝叶逐渐遮盖了中央公园的主干道，莎士比亚戏剧节也开始了，持续两个多月的盛大活动即将吸引数十万人参加。早上七点不到，德拉科特露天剧院外面就排起了长队，当天是《亨利八世》在戏剧节的首演，因为一票难求，很多人赶在上午来剧院登记，以便能在晚上顺利拿到入场券。有人带着折叠椅和毯子，还自备了书或者扑克牌打发时间。  
“今天晚上会有很多人来看吧？”Leila回过身倒走着问道。  
“当然会的。”Reese被狗绳拽着往前快走了两步，这几天公园里的人太多，他不得不拴上Bear出来散步，“这么早非要跟我出来，不想多睡会儿吗？”  
“反正一会儿就要去上学了，我先过来侦查一下场地。”Leila得意地扬着头，“而且Harold说他也会来排队领票，我想看看能不能遇到他。”小姑娘看了一眼手机贴在耳边，往草坪的方向用力挥手，“找到了吗？啊...知道啦，我们马上来。”  
Hersh在草坪上等他们，身边站着一身米白色西装的Finch，Leila有些担心地看了看长长的队伍，“你肯定能领到票吗？”  
“十二点之前来排队的人都没问题的，而且他们可能会预定其他日期的演出。”Finch摸了摸小姑娘的头。  
Leila欢快地点点头，Hersh接过Reese递过来的狗绳，垂下眼睛问她，“你不是演员吗，剧院没有赠票？”  
“你懂什么呀，剧院可以支配的赠票很少的，不可能留给我这种群众演员。”  
“那你应该努力得到一个正式角色。”  
“那你就多跟我练练台词啊，可能明年就有机会了。”小姑娘跟保镖的对话还从来没有输过，她拽着Hersh的一只手对Reese说，“那我去上学了，下午Hersh会送我到剧院，你们要准时入场哦。”  
目送着他们离开，Reese回过头，“你打算在这儿站一天吗？”  
“用不了那么久，等登记完信息我可以先回书店，傍晚再过来领...”Finch话还没说完就被对方拉着胳膊走到一边，他盯着被塞到手里的东西——德拉科特剧院今晚的演出票，第二排中间的位置，他惊讶地问，“你是怎么得到这种预留座位的？”  
“捐款给剧院。”  
“所以这是summer supporter的票？”Finch听说公共剧院每年在戏剧节都会开放少量的门票作为捐款通道，捐赠者可以任选一场演出的预留位置。  
Reese把票放进Finch的兜里拍了拍，“现在你有票了，今天可以空出来给我么？”

因为戏剧节的原因，有不少商贩在中央公园里售卖热狗和饮料，公共剧院的两侧的草坪有几个临时搭建的小型舞台，会在下午开始陆续表演短剧和音乐剧。一些人席地而坐，或者躺在毯子上休息，周围还有人摆摊卖旧书，工艺品和原创音乐。Reese和Finch沿路慢慢走着，经过一个摊位时他突然说，“等我一下。”  
过了几分钟，他拿着一本书出现在Finch面前，“送过你那么多书，一直忘了这本。”  
Finch看向封面，一本九十年代再版的《理智与情感》，他一直作为书店展示的那本在上次屋顶漏雨的时候被泡了水，风干后就没有再拿出来过了。  
“这本书对你有特殊的意义。”  
“John，那是因为...”  
“我知道原因。”Reese温柔地看着他，拇指摩挲着他拿书的手，“我希望你每次看到它想起的都是美好的东西。”  
Finch抬起眼睛，“现在它似乎有了新的意义。”  
“…我也想看，我要去排队…”一个小女孩抽泣着跑过来突然撞到了Reese身上，被他及时扶住。  
“抱歉先生。”一个女人慌慌张张地跑过来，忧虑地看着自己的女儿，“刚才咱们不是说好了吗，妈妈要上班没法去排队的，周末带你去看电影，听话好吗？”  
“我就要看这个，我就要…”小女孩抹着眼泪，指着不远处的剧院。  
Finch从口袋里掏出票，和Reese对视了一眼，对方心领神会地接过来，蹲下来对小女孩说，“我这儿正好多了两张票，浪费了很可惜，不知道你们有时间吗？”  
小女孩愣了一会儿，转瞬间破涕为笑，她的妈妈惊讶地看着Reese，“这…太感谢你了先生，十分感谢！”  
Finch看着她们走远，接过Reese刚在酒水摊买的红酒，”现在过去时间还来得及。”  
Reese低头喝了一口，忍不住皱眉，“味道淡的像水。”  
Finch盯着他看了几秒，“你又去Elias先生那里了。”  
“我绝对没再酗酒了。”  
“我是想说你下次去的时候应该叫上我。”Finch朝他微笑着，眼里湛蓝的颜色和背景的天空一样透彻，“Reese先生，来感受一下普通人排队的乐趣吧。”  
他们端着一美元红酒的纸杯往剧院的方向走，草坪上有乐队在弹唱，歌声漂浮在空气之中，化成了一首优美的情诗。

It's hunting season  
And the lambs are on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars  
Trying to light up the dark

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这里面的独立作家Kay小姐是我的brother贰万（笔名Twenty Thousand笑哭了好吗），对这个笔名的解释我是胡诌的，感谢她鼓励我重新填了这个本来已经坑掉的文，所以就安排了个角色给她，虽然是个工具人…这里提到的智能印书机是实际存在的，印书成本的一些数据来自相关的英文网站。  
> *最后的一段歌词摘自「Lost Stars」。  
> 关于老板的书店经营问题我思考过很多办法，目前写出来的算是我能想到的比较好的结局。9102年结束了，这篇文也终于完结了，希望他们在这个平行宇宙里一直相爱下去，新年快乐！


End file.
